Nrak'ytara
by Mewgirl99
Summary: At 7 years old, Alex was nearly kidnapped by three human traffickers until fate intertwines when an Yautja Hunter named Raj'ah saves her from the traffickers. When they reunite years later, will love bloom? Rated M for interspecies sex, rape, and some swearing
1. Prologue

I was 7 years old when I met my mysterious savior. I was just a little girl playing with my friends. Some people say to meet someone whom I don't know who saved me is my guardian angel. I never knew that time would be that night when this mysterious stranger saved me from certain death...

 _A young girl is playing with her two best friends at the playground laughing and screaming at each other._

 _"Come on Alex," one of them called out to the light brown haired girl._

 _"Let's go to the slide!"_

 _"Alright alright! Don't get your ponytails in a mess I'm coming!"_

 _Alex was about to run towards the two girls when she heard a twig snapped. She froze and turned around. Looking at the forest carefully, Alex sighed._

 _"Come on Alex!"_

 _"Okay, Lily hang on!" she shouted and ran towards her friends, forgetting the snapping noise._

 _Unknown to her, something was hiding in the forest watching the girls._

 _A lone hunter was done hunting for the day when he heard some screams coming closer to him. quickly as he could, the hunter ran towards the source and it turns out to be three little girls playing. The hunter calmed down and climbed up the tree. He made sure that he is blending into the envbiroment around him. while watching, he spotted one of the three girls. Using his hands, the hunter switched his heat vision to a human vision. He watched the three female pups playing together until he accidently snapped a twig, causing him to freeze. He spotted a young girl with long brown hair looking at the forest. Feeling curious, the hunter continued to watch the young girl until he trill softly. This pup must have a genentic trait in her. Her hair is long and beautiful, but her eyes are a very deep rich purple color._

 _'Oomans must have a weird trait.' The hunter thought to himself as he continued watching the girl until she ran off with her friends._

 _While watching, the hunter spotted a black cocoon with three male oomans who are watching the girls._

 _"How about the pretty blonde?" one of the men suggested._

 _"The boss wants a one of a kind little girl for a bride." The leader explained._

 _"He wants that girl." He pointed out to Alex._

 _"What's so special about her?" the second man asked his leader._

 _"This girl is born with a very rare trait. Her eyes are a very deep purple as rare ameythst gems."_

 _Using his binoculars, the leader spotted Alex playing with her friends._

 _"It only happens once in a lifetime and the boss demands a rare girl, so why not this one?" the men chuckled evilly as they continued watching Alex and her friends play until it was close to sun down._

 _"Bye girls see you tomorrow at school!" Alex called out to her friends._

 _"Remember tomorrow is the Slumber party!" the third girl reminded her._

 _"Don't worry Maddie, I'll be there!" Alex chuckled and began her walk home._

 _For months since she turned 7, Alex begged her parents to let her come home by herself. They let her do it as long as she does not talk to strangers. Alex hummed happily as she walked home._

 _The hunter growled at the three men. The hunter knew all about what these oomans would do for money, especially kidnapping young innocent ooman children like this young one. He continued watching the young purple eyed girl as she left the playground until he saw the ooman males make their move. Determined to save the young pup, the hunter made sure that his weapons are ready and he took off from his spot._

 _Alex continued walking until she was approached by a black SUV._

 _"Hey little girl." Alex saw one of the men rolling down the window and gave her a very scary smile._

 _"Wanna come with us? We got Toys!"_

 _Alex knew better than to talk to strangers, so she walked away from the SUV. She can feel the SUV coming towards her slowly. Feeling very scared, Alex took off running until she was in the forest._

 _"Damn we cant afford to lose the girl!" the leader growled._

 _"Let go and get her." the three men got out of the SUV and went into the forest to find their treasure. Alex continued running into the forest until she heard some voices calling out to her._

 _"Little girl! Come out come out wherever you are! We wont hurt you!"_

 _Alex didn't believe them. She ran until she thought that she couldn't hear anymore voices. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before deciding to run back to town until she bumped into something._

 _"Gotcha!" one of the men that she spotted earlier got a hold of Alex. Wide eyed, Alex was about to scream when the man covered her mouth._

 _"Hey you guys! I got her!" Alex started to shake in fear when she saw two more men coming towards the two._

 _"Good work, Mike." The leader said, grabbing the rope and the duct tape._

 _Mike slowly moved his hand away from the girl's mouth as the leader put tape on her mouth, muffling her screams completely. He bound her hands and feet with the rope. Alex struggled screaming and crying for help, but nothing. The leader used his hand and tilted the girl's face, staring at her deep ameythst eyes._

 _"Man, our boss would make a big purchase for her eyes and that she is very pure!" the leader smiled evilly._

 _Alex looked at the men with wide eyes and began to scream when the leader threw her over his shoulder. The girl continued to scream and cry out for her mom and dad when she spotted something out of the ordinary. Flashing eyes from the darkness of the forest._

 _"Let's get going before the search party comes and finds us."_

 _"Good idea, Ray." Mike nodded._

 _While the trio walked back to the SUV, they heard some sounds._

 _"Ray…what was that…?" Mike looked around._

 _"It's deer, they like to go and eat at this time."_

 _The three men continued their walk until they heard someone grunting. Ray and Mike turned around to find their third man, disappeared._

 _"Ken...? Come on, quit playing around and let's go!" all they can see is the dark forest being quiet._

 _"Mike go find Ken, I'm taking the girl back to the car."_

 _Mike nodded and went back into the forest with his hand gun while Ray carried a crying and scared little girl back to the car._

 _"Don't worry little girl." Ray cooed at her._

 _"You will be with our boss very soon."_

 _As he arrived at the SUV with the girl in tow, he heard a scream. Placing the girl down on the ground, Ray grabbed his handgun and aimed it at the forest. He immediately grabbed a flashlight and with the girl's bounded hands in his hand, he walked back to the forest. Ray continued walking until he spotted a puddle of blood. Using his finger, he dipped it into the puddle and felt it. It was very wet and fresh. He heard the noise again and he aimed his gun at the forest. He moved on into the forest until he bumped into something. Using his flashlight, he saw to his horror. Mike and Ken hanging upside down, bloody and partially skinned. Ray began to gag at the sight and he grabbed the girl as she screamed into her gag. Ray used his hand and slapped the girl on the face._

 _"Stop the freakin crying, you baby." Ray growled at her._

 _Alex was about to scream when she spotted something silver approaching towards the two. It immediately slashed Ray in the arm, causing him to let go of the girl. Alex stumbled onto the forest floor, trying to get away from Ray and whatever is attacking the both of them. But with her bounded feet and hands, it was no use. Ray began shooting the forest until he felt his throat being grabbed and hauled in the air. He looked at whatever is holding him in the air. But he couldn't find the source until he felt something stabbing him. Ray looked down and spotted a pair of blades, stabbing him painfully. Ray struggled and spotted something appear before him. Ray gasped in horror at what he saw. A creature out of the ordinary stepped out of the shadows and stabbed him in the chest. Ray gagged and tried to scream when the creature growled and immediately ripped Ray's head off of his body. The creature dropped the dead body and withdrew his blades when he spotted the young girl screaming and crying in fear. The creature slowly walked towards her and kneel down next to her. all the sudden, Alex heard a very strange yet familiar sound. The creature was purring as if it wants to calm her down. Alex's screams and cries were starting to subside when she saw the creature pulled out a knife from his holder and cut away the bounds from her feet and hands. The creature looked at her and gently took the gag off of her tear stained face that is showing some brusing from Ray smacking her face earlier. Alex watched cautiously as the creature stroked her face gently and reached for his bag and found a tube. Alex saw the creature pointing the tube and to her face. She watched him, confused at first and nodded her head slowly. The creature got some gel and gently rubbed her bruised face until it was all gone. Alex watched the creature as he placed the tube back into his bag._

 _"Th…Thank you…" Alex sniffled. The creature purred again until the girl fell fast asleep._

I remembered waking up in the ER. The doctors told me that I was admitted in the hospital for a possible hypothermia and that my cousin and some of the volunteers found me asleep and that my body is very cold and shivering. My parents were overjoyed to see me alive and well. Once I got home, I was put into bed and my parents kissed me goodnight and left me alone. I was about to go to sleep when I felt something on me. I felt my fingers making its way towards my neck, feeling it until I felt like a rope that is around my neck. I looked down and scooped the rope around my neck and to my surprise, a necklace that has a very beautiful purple pendant. That creature must have given it to me while I was unconscious. It looked so beautiful that I never wanted to take it off. I smiled and fell fast asleep, hoping to see my savior again.

20 years later…my savior came back for another reason...

...me.


	2. Chapter 2

20 cycles has passed since the hunter saved the young female ooman. He often thinks of her and her beautiful eye color of amethyst. Now, he is an Arbitrator for the Grand Elder, fighting to kill badbloods who have committed heinous crimes and placed their severed heads into his trophy room on board his mothership and his home. He was finished observing his kills that he has gotten over the cycles. He looked over and spotted three ooman skulls. The Arbitrator walked over and observed the skulls. He got them from when he killed the three males for trying to kidnap the female ooman. He remembered that night well…

 _After the young female suckling fell asleep, the Hunter grabbed the three dead bodies, rip their heads and put them in his satchel. He grabbed a blue liquid vile and dumped it on the bodies to dispose the evidence. Looking at the girl, the Hunter walked over to her, feeling the softness of ooman hair that he has ever felt. Of course he has felt ooman hair before, but this one doesn't compare to how soft and silky smooth her hair is from the other victims he has hunted before. He thought about how beautiful the suckling would grow up as an adult. Brushing his thoughts aside, the Hunter grabbed his necklace from around his neck and looked at the sleeping child. he bent over and placed the necklace around her neck and made sure that it is well hidden so well. he was about to take another whiff of the female's scent when he heard noises._

 _"Alex!"_

 _Growling quietly, the Hunter looked back at the young girl one more time and left for his ship undetected._

The Arbitrator remembered meeting up with his twin sister, Rai'eka after he saved the female suckling.

 _The Hunter returned to his mothership when he spotted a female approaching towards him._

 _"Raj'ah." the female smiled at him._

 _"So glad that you are back, how's your trip?"_

 _"Fruitful as ever, sister." Raj'ah clicked._

 _"By the way, our brother Kai'ro wants a report on the mission on the Ooman planet." Raj'ah sighed._

 _"Fine." His sister shook her head._

 _"Look, I know you don't like Kai'ro, but he's our only family that we have left since our mother and father were killed by those badbloods."_

 _Raj'ah growled angrily. He and his sister were raised by the Grand Elder Cetanu after the badbloods killed their parents and their two older brothers. Once they reached maturity, Kai'ro requested to take in his twin siblings. Rai'eka decided to go, but Raj'ah remained with Grand Elder._

 _"Come on, Raj'ah please for our sake so that we can be a family again?" Raj'ah looked at his twin sister._

 _"Okay, and after that im done working for Kai'ro."_

 _"Thank you brother!" Rai'eka smiled at him until she spotted something out of place._

 _"Where's the necklace that dad gave to you when we were youngbloods?"_

 _Not wanting to say that he gave it to the young female girl, Raj'ah shrugged it off._

 _"I lost it."_

Later on, Raj'ah was just done hanging up his kill on the wall when he got a message from the Grand Elder. The youngbloods are getting ready for their first chiva on the ooman planet and it was optional to help out. Instead of watching the youngbloods compete for their rights of passage into adulthood, Raj'ah has decided on another mission. He decided to go back to the ooman planet. He was warned that he will be on standby just in case if the chiva went wrong. Getting his hunting gear ready, Raj'ah loaded them on board his ship while Rai'eka watched him.

"Your going back to the ooman planet to hunt for oomans?"

"Maybe some creatures as well." Raj'ah replied.

"Good luck, brother."

Raj'ah and Rai'eka banged their chests with their fists and Raj'ah took off to his ship. Once he took off, Raj'ah knew that he was lying to Rai'eka. His only excuse for leaving to the ooman planet: To find the young female ooman that he saved cycles ago. He knew that by giving the young girl his necklace, he chose her as his future lifemate. According to the law of the Yautja, if the male presents the necklace to another species other than his own, he must present his future mate to the Grand Elder for his permission and his blessing. Knowing that he made the right choice, Raj'ah smiled and flew his ship to the ooman planet called Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot has changed since that night 20 years ago. Every night, I went to the same spot of where my savior saved me, but he never showed up. I felt very sad every night for my savior not showing up. During the last 20 years, I went to school with Maddie and Lily until Maddie and her family moved to California for her father's job so we kept in touch with each other, my mom had cancer and died when I was ten and I was living with my dad who had been drinking and doing drugs since my mother's death. I had to learn to fend for myself at an early age. When my uncle and my aunt found out about my dad's drug and child abuse on me, he called the cops on my dad and they arrested him. the judge forced my dad to relinquish me to my uncle and my aunt. It didn't bothered me at all because one, Uncle David and Aunt Lauren lived in Fairplay, and two, me and Lily still get to go to school together. We graduated from high school and we went to college. When I was 17, I just learned that my dad was killed in a hit and run the day after my high school graduation. I was very upset because I haven't seen my dad in about 7-8 years since he got arrested. Right now, me and Lily are living in my dad's old house in Denver. Good thing the house was paid off or else we would have struggled badly. We cleaned it up, decorated and repair my dad's old house and it looked good as new. Right now, Me and Lily are going to college, she is studying for journalism, while i… well undecided as of now. I spent most of my nights at the bar. Not drinking…working. I worked at the bar with a wonderful, yet a very feisty lady named Lalaine. We get along really good, and she even taught me how to make ordinary drinks. Not for long, I became a pro at it that my friend, Kayden gave me a recipe that he created himself. Purple Rain. I remembered that song that was sung by an artist named Prince. Lately he hasn't been making any music, which I understand. All celebrities needed a break every now and then so that their creativity can take a breather.

"Alex!" I heard Lalaine calling out to me as I looked at her.

"I have some customers that wants a Coors light, Coke float Chala, no ice, and a Budlight."

I nodded at her and got to work. I managed to get the orders done in about 2 minutes. Since I started working at the bar, Lalaine has taught me the basics of working fast that she challenged me a lot. I sometimes lose to her challeneges, but I learned my lessons every time I make a mistake. I deliver the drinks and went back to the bar. I saw the other workers that I got along with. On school nights except for Saturday and Sunday, I leave at 7:30 so that I can get ready to go to school in the morning. On Saturdays I leave at midnight and Sundays we are closed. I love working at my job as a bartender, but I know that it may not be forever, just until I find out what I want to do.

At closing time, me, Lalaine, Becky, and Ren were cleaning up the bar and having a late dinner. While the others were taking about tonight, I sat out by the window, thinking. Tonight has been 20 years to this date since my mysterious savior came and saved me from those men who were going to put me into human trafficking. I looked at the pendant that was hanging around my neck. When I woke up at the hospital, I felt the necklace around my neck and strangely enough I didn't wear a necklace on that day until I noticed it. It had a beautiful mixture of blues, purples, and pinks in the diamond, mini spikes surrounded the diamond, thank goodness the spikes weren't that itchy. The necklace was decorated with about two medium spikes that looks like long teeth that rests in between the diamond.

"Playing with your necklace again, Alex?"

I saw Lalaine coming over to the table and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I sighed and looked at her.

"Today has been exactly 20 years since I was rescued by my savior."

"I see." Lalaine smiled.

I explained to her what had happened, but I left the description out of my savior.

"So he killed a big bear?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"You got a guardian angel looking after you, Alex and I am grateful to him that he saved a very good friend."

I smiled while Lalaine got up.

"Alright ladies," she said.

"Lets get going home."

I got up and walked with Lalaine, Ren and Becky and we left the bar. I walked towards my car, got in and drove home. I thought about what Lalaine had said. Guardian Angel. That's what my savior is. I couldn't get a facial description, but all I can get out of him is a purr. That addicting, gentle purr that calmed me down while he was helping me out.

"Maybe he is something else other than my guardian angel." I told myself that and I drove home dreaming that one day, I will meet my guardian angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Raj'ah arrived at the ooman city. The sun has set and he is eager to start his hunt. With his shoulder cannon loaded and his weapons ready, Raj'ah began to scan the area. he found some oomans walking at night, especially the males who are hiding in between alleys. Believing that this night is very early to start his hunt, Raj'ah decided to head back to his ship and rest for awhile.

"One shot of Vodka coming up!" Ren said, grabbing 5 shots glasses and filled them up with Vodka and served the glasses to the four men.

"This is it before our big day!" One of them said, hugging his boyfriend.

"Getting hitched, Rio?" Ren asked.

"Heck yes!" Rio smiled.

"I just love Adan!"

As the two were making out, I came up at the boys.

"Why do you two always have to be lovey dovey!"

"Come on Alex," Carlos shook his head.

"This is what couples do. Hug and kiss until-"

"okay okay okay! I get the point, Carlos!" I laughed while I was wiping the counters.

"To me, it don't matter who you date, boy or a girl. I still love you guys and I'm happy for you Adan and Rio."

"Thanks, Alex." Adan smiled.

"I propose a toast to Alex, since we will be in Florida to get married there and you are going to the Bahamas in a few days, we won't see you for awhile."

I smiled at the guys.

"I also want to make a toast to Adan and Rio. I couldn't be more happier for you two as you start your lives as husband and husband. I wish you two happiness on y'all's marriage and take care of one another. To Adan and Rio!"

All four of us raised our glasses except for me and Ren, we use a water bottle since we can't drink on the job. We drank until Adan looked at the time.

"Shoot! We better get going! Love you Alex and we will see you when we get back from our honeymoon!"

I gave my friends hugs and watched them go.

"Alex! I have one customer that want a Rum Chata Coke Float!"

I got on the ball and made the Rum Coke float.

"All ready!" I smiled, handing Lalaine the drink.

"Damn, girl." My boss said.

"Keep this up and you will break the speeding record."

"I know right?" I laughed.

After I handed my order to the customer, I looked around. The crowd is dying down a bit. That gave me some time to clean the counters and tables. While cleaning, I noticed a man with a hat on that was looking at me. feeling nervous, I finished cleaning the tables and went behind the counter.

"Can you make this guy a Purple Rain and you can go home." Lalaine asked.

"Alright, who wants one?"

My boss pointed her finger towards a guy who is wearing a hat, and looks quiet.

"Deal." I made the drink and walked over to the guy.

"Here." I smiled. The man looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, young lady."

"Please," I blushed. "Call me Alex."

"Alex...I like that name." The man smiled.

"Thanks."

"I have heard that you can make a really good Purple Rain here, so I came to see if the rumors are true."

"That's me alright." I nodded my head.

"I got inspired by this song, 'Purple Rain' that I found the recipe from a very good friend of mine. I hope that you enjoy your drink sir."

"Alex, please." It was the man's turn to blush.

"Sir is my father's name. I am Roger, but you can call me Prince."

"Prince..." I nodded.

"Nice name, better name than Roger. No offense."

"None taken." Prince smiled.

"Have a good evening, Alex."

"Thank you Prince." I smiled and left his table.

I went to the back, grabbed my stuff and went home. I drove home immediately and got my dinner from the fridge. Chicken Strawberry salad with blueberries and almonds. Really tasty. I was looking for Lily until I saw her. She was asleep on the couch, waiting for me. I shook my head, grabbed a blanket, covered her and left the kitchen with my salad. I ate dinner before I got ready for bed. Before I climbed into bed, I looked out the window. I looked at the beautiful sky glowing with so many stars. Without the full moon, the stars is so perfect tonight. I picked up the pendant and looked at it. How did I get the pendant, I'm not so sure. I woke up at the hospital and it was around my neck. I usually don't wear necklaces, but this one meant something to me otherwise I wouldn't wear it in the first place. I turned away from the window and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Raj'ah's hunt has been going really good. He slaughtered a couple of rapists, robbers, and murderers before placing his trophies into his satchel for later. He jumped from roof to roof until he saw something interesting. He stopped and surely enough that there was a bar. A place where oomans drink cn'tlip and get heavily drunk. The bar looks really quiet until he used his mask to look inside the bar. He can see a few ooman males and females drinking, talking and having a good time. He stayed there and observed the oomans' behavior. While watching, Raj'ah spotted an ooman female with brown hair. This female looks very familiar to him as if he saw her before. He was about to zoom in when another ooman blocked his way from inside the bar, causing Raj'ah to growl in frustration. He waited until he saw the female coming out of the bar and walk to her vehicle. He watched her looking up at the sky giving him the chance to see the brown haired girl. What he saw, caused his heart to rapidly beat. He recognized the necklace that he gave to the ooman suckling cycles ago. He didn't imagine that this suckling would grow up to be a beautiful ooman. Before he jumped to conclusions, he zoomed in on the ooman girl. To his shock and surprise, the female has the most beautiful amethyst eyes that glowed so brightly when it shined in the moonlight. It was her. the female suckling that he saved all these cycles ago. Raj'ah finally found her and is determined to make the female his and his only. Watching her go, Raj'ah followed the female to her home and hid in the trees. He continued watching her grab her food and ate it before she went to her room. He immediately went to her balcony and made a scratching noise on the window and held still when the female came and opened the door. She walked outside and looked around. While she was doing that, Raj'ah snucked into her bedroom and hid in the corner being very quiet and careful so that he won't scare her. As soon as he saw her coming into her room, Raj'ah watched her fall fast asleep on her bed. Gently as he could, Raj'ah walked over to the sleeping ooman and took a whiff of her scent. Her scent smells the same as before when she was a small suckling. He became so fascinated that he used his claws and allowed his claws to touch her hair. Her hair is still the same, except it is getting pretty thin than it usually was much to his confusion. He looked at her face and down to her neck. The necklace that he gave her is still intact. It hasn't faded away, or rusting a bit much to his surprise. The necklace is about over 500 cycles old. It looked brand new to him. hearing a small beeping noise, Raj'ah needs to return to his ship. Looking back at the ooman, Raj'ah touched her soft skin one more time and quickly left her room.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after a dream I had last night. Someone was touching my hair, and my skin. It just happened so quickly that I was going to wake up, but for some reason, I fell back asleep. I got up from my bed and walked towards the balcony. I noticed that my lower window of my balcony door has scratches.

'That was weird..' I thought to myself.

I will remember getting that door fixed when we get back from the Bahamas. Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier. Maddie is engaged to this guy that she met in high school in California. Me and Lily have never met him, but I can tell that he is nice. Anyways, they are getting married on the beach in the Bahamas. Maddie made me and Lily bridesmaids, while her sister Jennifer was Maid of Honor. We are leaving in two days and tonight is my last night working at the bar. Me and Lily are going to meet up with Maddie, Nick and their families in LA and from there, we will fly to the Bahamas. I walked to the kitchen and saw Lily getting her bag ready.

"Morning, Lily." I greeted her.

"Hey Alex." Lily smiled grabbing a bowl and poured some cereal in it.

I was gonna get some breakfast when Lily was looking at me.

"Alex. Have you noticed that your necklace is glowing?"

"What?" I looked at my necklace. It starting to glow like a glowstick. That's weird.

"It is usually not like this." I said.

"Oh well, when we get to Bahamas, you need to take that necklace off."

I smiled and got me some cereal with milk, and made me green tea.

"I got to go to work, I'll see you later." I smiled and we hugged each other.

After Lily left, I looked at my necklace. I have never seen it glow before which was weird. Brushing it off, I finished my breakfast and went back to my room and packed for the trip.

Raj'ah came back to the ooman's house 30 minutes ago to see her awake and eating breakfast. He noticed that the necklace he gave her was glowing. Clicking quietly, Raj'ah knew that the necklace has sensed his presence. Inside the gem, he put in a tracking device so that he will know the girl's whereabouts.

"I can't wait to go to the Bahamas!" he heard the girl said excitedly to herself.

'Whats a Bahamas?" Raj'ah thought to himself.

He continued watching the girl until she went to her room. While he was watching her pack her clothes, Raj'ah's heart began to beat. He couldn't believe that this young female suckling has grown into a beautiful ooman. From the looks of her body, he can tell that she has been training her body hard. She's toned and curvy. Plus her hair is long and dry much to his disappointment. Raj'ah shook his head in frustration. That got the ooman's attention. Raj'ah quickly stood still by the tree when the girl came outside. He held his breath while the ooman was looking around. He watched her look some more until she shook her head.

"Must be a bird." Raj'ah watched the ooman girl walk into her house, while he decided to go back to his ship.

Arriving at his ship, Raj'ah walked inside and went to his bed. He thought about how he would make this ooman female as his mate. Kai'ro would not like this, plus he doesn't know if the Grand Elder would approve of his choice. Thinking about this, he made up his mind and went to his storage room. Luckily he has some scraps of skin from the animal that he hunted awhile back. He grabbed the fabric and went to his room and began making a bikini top and a loincloth for the female. The Yautja females are larger than an average ooman female. So with a good memory, he made the ooman's clothes that would fit her perfectly. He then finished crafting some jewelry to give to her and customized her weapons. She would have to be trained of course, but for Raj'ah, he can train her along with his sister Rai'eka as well. After he is done, he turned on the tracking device that is linked to the gem. Raj'ah watched the ooman's movements. So far, she is walking around the dwelling and nothing more. While she was doing that, Raj'ah got busy sharpening his weapons and making sure that his mask was charged up and ready to go. Seeing that the ooman is leaving the dwelling, Raj'ah immediately left the ship, climbed up the tree and jumped from branch to branch while invisible.

For the rest of the day, I cleaned up the house, and got everything ready for the trip to the Bahamas for the wedding. What is weird though is that my necklace won't stop glowing. I forgot about it and got ready for work.

"Alex!" Lalaine called me.

"I need a Purple Rain for a customer and you can go on your vacation."

"Alright!" I called out to her.

For the past week I have been getting enough money to save up to go back to college, not only that, I ended up buying some stuff for the Bahamas trip. Me and Lily are meeting Maddie in California and from there, we are taking off to the Bahamas. After I made the Purple Rain, I looked at my boss and she pointed it out to the customer. I walked over and sure enough this guy named Prince waved at me. I walked over with the drink and smiled at him.

"I can't resist the taste of Purple Rain." Prince explained.

"I noticed that you have been coming in every night since you found out about the Purple Rain." I said.

"Yes." Prince nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Please?" I looked at him and saw his hand showing me a chair.

"I can't, I will be gone for a week. my best friend is getting married."

"Ahh." Prince smiled. "That's very nice. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I don't think so." I answered.

"What's a girl doing working at a bar?"

"Saving up for college." I explained.

I looked at my watch.

"I got to go, my friend is waiting for me."

"Have a safe trip." Prince smiled.

I went to the back where my boss is waiting for me.

"Have a great trip and be safe." My boss said to me.

"I will." I smiled.

I was walking to my car when I heard some noises. I looked around the parking lot. Trying to see what the noise came from.

"Weird." I said to myself as I got into the car and drove off.

Raj'ah remained still. He felt so angry and jealous at the same time. His female was talking to a male. When he offered a chair for the ooman to sit on, the female refused, much to Raj'ah's relief. He watched as the female ooman left the bar, got into the car and went back to her dwelling, while he followed and made sure that she is safe and sound before heading off to his ship to make preparations of following the young female ooman.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed…sike! I was pretty tired, but I have to get moving, our flight is leaving at 11 and we need to beat the traffic. Hey, rush hour happens only three times a day. Morning rush, lunch rush, and late rush hours.

"Lily." I said, leaving my room.

"What time is it?"

"it's only 8."

Lily yawned.

"We need to get breakfast going and be ready to leave." I told her.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist knot. I'm all ready to go." I

shook my head, laughing at her. I made sure that all the food that was about to go bad was thrown away, and that the house is all clean before I grabbed my breakfast bar and a plum.

"That's all your going to eat for this morning?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah..I'll have a big lunch at the airport."

"whatever you say, Alex." Lily sighed as she grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk.

"I can't wait to hit the beach." I told her.

"Me too and see some hotties if you know what I mean." Lily winked.

"I'm not the dating type." I reminded her.

"Since when?"

"when we went to a party and I was nearly raped." I answered.

"Come on girl, let it go." Lily said.

"There are some hotties that would love to be with you."

"As a one night stand." I said.

"One night stand smone night stand. Come on girl, we need this." I sighed.

Maybe Lily is right, maybe I do need to be with someone. Who would love me for me? As we got our stuff and waited for our taxi, my mind has been asking me that same question over and over.

Raj'ah got the tracking device ready to go as he waited for the girl to leave and sure enough she and her friend did leave the dwelling. Raj'ah decided to wait until he can get the exact coordinates before he takes off. He has to be patient, tracking down a creature takes time that's what Cetanu once told him.

 _Several cycles ago, a teenaged Raj'ah and his sister went with the Grand Elder Cetanu on their first hunt before their chiva. Raj'ah spotted a deer like creature grazing on some grass. Raj'ah was about to go and hunt down the creature when Grand Elder Cetanu held him back. Raj'ah looked at him in frustration._

 _"Be patient, Raj'ah." Cetanu explained._

 _"These hunts take awhile."_

 _"Grand Elder.." Raj'ah asked him._

 _"Please, son call me Cetanu."_

 _"Cetanu, why do we have to be patient?"_

 _"As a hunter, we need to be patient and attack our prey when the time is right." Raj'ah watched Cetanu as he used his spear and threw it at the deer creature, killing it. Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked at Cetanu and smiled._

 _"See." Cetanu explains._

 _"Patience is a virtue. You need to straigize and come up with a plan. That way you won't wait your time on finding, tracking, and targeting your prey."_

 _"Oh, we get it Cetanu." Raj'ah and Rai'eka nodded at each other._

 _"When you are on your chiva, you two need to be prepared for the moment when you kill the Kainde Amedha and mark yourself as a blooded warrior."_

 _"What does patience have to do with the Chiva?" Rai'eka asked._

 _"Same thing as this prey." Cetanu explained._

 _"Before your chiva, be patient, plan out your attack and what to expect from those Kainde Amedha."_

 _"Yes, Cetanu." Raj'ah and Rai'eka nodded and banged their chests at the Elder. He chuckled at his adopted pups and watched them get focused on their prey for practice._

 _"I want to be an arbitrator just like mother was." Raj'ah said._

 _"I would like to be a clan leader or an Elder." Rai'eka smiled._

 _"Im sure that your family will be very proud of you. I know this because I am already proud of you two. I took you two in since you were small pups and for you to say that you want to help out our people makes me feel very glad."_

 _"You have honored us, Grand Elder..I mean Cetanu."_

 _Cetanu chuckled happily while the pups did the same thing._

Raj'ah smiled to himself. Cetanu didn't have to take him and Rai'eka in, but he did. He and their father were very good friends since they were pups. For Cetanu, him taking in the twin pups of their murdered family was an honor. After they grew up and passed their chiva, Rai'eka went to become second in command for their brother, Kai'ro while Raj'ah was in training to become an arbitrator. He spent most of his time hunting for their skulls and trophies until about 20 cycles ago after he returned from the Ooman planet, Cetanu promoted Raj'ah as an Arbitrator status. Cetanu tells him that he will work for him and for him only. Raj'ah was honored to work at his adopted father's side. Chuckling, Raj'ah decided to get some rest before he takes flight to the female ooman's location.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the LAX airport, Lily and I went to our flight gate that will take us to the Bahamas. While we were waiting, we kept an eye out for Maddie, Nick and their families.

"I want to soak up some sun." Lily smiled at me.

"Me too," I nodded.

"I also want to cuddle up with a good book as well."

"Come on girl." Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Loosen up for once. We are going to hook you up with a hot muscle guy and you can finally have sex for the first time-"

"Lily!" I growled softly, covering her mouth.

"Do you want the whole world know that I'm still a virgin? Calm down or you will hurt yourself."

Lily looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"You are still a vi-"

"Lily…" I said warningly.

"Okay okay, sorry girl." Lily snickered.

I shook my head in frustration. Lily can be a pain in my ass, but she is my best friend after all.

"Alex, Lily!"

We turned around and spotted Maddie and a guy right next to her.

"Maddie!" I called to her as Maddie came towards us and we gave each other a group hug.

"Thank you girls for coming!" Maddie smiled as we broke apart.

"It means a lot to me that you two are here celebrating our big day."

We smiled at her. "This is Nick, my fiancé. Nick these are my childhood friends I grew up with: Alex and Lily."

"Nice to meet you two." Nick smiled at us as we shook hands.

"From what Maddie told us is that you are very handsome, and that you are kind to her." Lily said, while I nodded at the couple.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Long how are you?" I greeted Maddie's parents.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you two." Mrs Long said, giving me a hug along with Mr Long.

"You girls have grown up so beautifully." Me and Lily giggled.

"Thanks, Mr and Mrs Long."

"Please, call us Bill and Traci." Mr Long said to us.

"Yes sir, Mr..I mean Bill." I smiled.

"Girls, this is Mr and Mrs Thompson, Nick's parents and their sons Jacob and Phil."

We exchanged handshakes and sat down to wait for our flight.

"What are you do up to these days?" Bill asked.

"We are going to school, except for Alex who is getting enough money saved up for her tuition."

"Taking a year off from school?" Traci asked me.

"Yes mam." I said.

"I work at a bar to help cover my tuition."

"Plus your dad's house was paid off." Maddie said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Good Morning passengers flight #3987 from Los Angeles to Bahamas is now boarding at gate 12."

"That's our flight." Maddie said. "Let's go!"

During our flight, Me, Maddie, and Lily talked about our lives since we last saw each other which was at my dad's funeral. Maddie had just graduated from college with a degree in Criminal Law. From my point of view, she is a great lawyer. She once defended a football star when he was accused of vandalism when we were in middle school at teen court. She won the case, because another football jock confessed to the vandalism and was kicked off the team and suspended for a week from school. The football star was clear of charges and he came back on the team. As for her fiancé, he is a court reporter. They work together for most of the high profile cases(One was for the psycho girlfriend who killed her boyfriend in cold blood.) Nick and Maddie got engaged on Valentine's day and decided to get married in the Bahamas, and that they will plan a very big wedding later on in the future. When we arrived at the Orlando Airport, We went to our next gate. As we waited for our flight, it was around 5 in the afternoon. We got our dinner and ate in the airport before we boarded on the plane and it took off from Orlando to the Bahamas. I looked out the window and thought about my necklace. It stopped glowing which was very odd indeed. What does that mean or why is this happening to me? I let it all go and enjoyed the rest of the trip, falling asleep on the window.

Meanwhile, Raj'ah got the coordinates locked on the ooman girl's whereabouts. He opened up the planet's globe with his hologram and spotted the girl on an island. thinking about it, Raj'ah got everything ready and took off in his ship to the Bahamas in hopes of finding and protecting his future mate from harm.


	8. Chapter 8

After an 8 hour plane ride, we finally made it to the Bahamas. The girls and I got so excited that we checked into our rooms. We got to share a room, while Nick and his brothers got another room, and their parents got different rooms. I lay in bed exhausted after an 8 hour jet lag.

"Come on Alex!" The girls got excited and wore their swimsuits.

"We are heading to the pool!"

"You girls go ahead and go." I told them.

"I'm gonna call it a day."

The two left the room while I got up and grabbed my stuff. I was getting ready to brush my teeth when I saw my necklace glowing again. This is so strange. When I got this pendant from my guardian angel, I never even once saw it glowing. What does this mean? I yawned and fell asleep in bed, forgetting the necklace.

Raj'ah flew his ship towards the beacon. He has been monitoring the girl for awhile since she left the big ooman city until she arrived on the islands he assumed that it was the Bahamas. Luckily his ship is cloaked from any tracking device that the oomans have invented, which gives Raj'ah the perfect opportunity to go and fly towards the girl's location. He found the islands of where the ooman female is at and landed his ship in the quiet jungles of the Bahamas. He grabbed his hunting knife, his wrist blades, placed his mask on his face and went outside. Pressing some buttons, he turned on the ship's cloaking device and took off, his body becoming invisible.

The next day after dinner, I decided to take a walk on the beach before the wedding rehearsal. My mind has been on something else since this Prince guy asked me if I had someone special. Love. Honestly I never had a boyfriend, just a crush nothing more. After that night, I have thought about what my guardian angel looks like. All I can get out of my angel is it's glowing green eyes, and that it made a strange noise like a cat or what a lion does...what was it...Ahh, purring. It was purring to me to calm me down while it fixed my bruised face, and I fell asleep. That's all I can remember from that night when I was a child. I looked at the ocean while the waves splashed my feet. I loved the ocean. My parents took me to the beach when I was a baby. Since then we haven't gone to the beach when my mom died. My dad drinks and blames me for my mother's death that my Uncle David took me in and raised me as his child. Although he had a son named Erik, and his two girls Megan and Nyah, he promised my mom that he will watch over me. Shortly after I was found in the forest, Erik went overseas for war and ended up missing. Since then, the military couldn't find his body plus some of soldiers that he was with at the time.

From the jungles, Raj'ah scanned around the area to see if he found the ooman girl. He quickly checked his wrist gauntlet and spotted a homing beacon that is really close. He jumped from tree to tree carefully before going inside the bush. He scanned the beach and to his luck, he found where the beacon was. He switched his vision into the human vision and to his excitement, he found the girl. Raj'ah needs to find a way to get her to come to him.

"Alex!"

Raj'ah heard someone calling out to whoever this 'Alex' is. Looking, he spotted his female getting up from the sand and walked over to another female ooman. He stayed in his spot, watching the female walking with another female ooman away from the beach.

"Alex!" I heard Lily calling out to me.

"Come on, the rehearsal is about to start!"

I got up, brushed the sand off of me and walked with Lily.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lily asked me.

"Oh yeah, just thinking."

"Well you can tell me later, right now, Maddie needs us."

We both ran to the shore were Maddie, Nick and their families are waiting for us.

"Perfect timing." Maddie smiled as we went and got into our places. We rehearsed for about 30 minutes then we ate dinner.

"We want to propose a toast to Maddie." I got up along with Lily.

"We are so happy that you two are getting married tomorrow at sunset." I saw Maddie and Nick holding each other.

"Since we met you," Lily began. "You are a big sister to us."

"You would watch out for us in many ways possible. Maddie we love you and we are very proud of you. Nick, you take good care of our sister."

"To Maddie and Nick!" Lily raised her glass while the others followed.

After dinner, we talked for awhile until I stretched my arms.

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Alex." Lily and Maddie said.

After I said goodnight to everyone, I went upstairs and went into my room and changed out of my clothes. Before I was getting ready for bed, I heard a very odd sound. I looked outside the window and saw nothing.

'Strange...' I thought to myself.

I got ready for bed, laid down on the bed and thought to myself again. One day I want to experience being engaged and getting married. For some reason, my heart is telling me that there was no one on earth that can be my future husband. Feeling tired, I feel fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Raj'ah scanned the room of where the ooman girl was. Sure enough, she is asleep. He was about to go back to his ship for the night when he heard noises. Turning around, he spotted about three boats with about 8 males pulling up to shore in the shadows. Raj'ah panicked and watched the males. Sure enough, they were heading towards the big dwelling of where the girl was staying at. Making sure that he has enough weapons, and that his plasma cannon is armed. Raj'ah cloaked himself and went towards the dwelling in hopes of saving the female from harm.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex...Alex!" I woke up to some voices. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Lily with a panic look on her face.

"You need to get up now!"

"What's going on...?" I asked sleepily.

"Just get up now!" Lily whispered to me, whimpering. I got up, put in my clothes and grabbed my shoes.

"Those guys are here to get us."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Alex...we are not on the Bahamas. It is a trap and now the men are here to get us."

"What about Maddie and the others?" I asked worriedly.

"They are gone. I don't know where they could be, but I hope that they are safe."

I grabbed my bag and heard some men coming upstairs.

"Let's go."

We used the stairs to get to the main floor. Thank goodness that no one has caught us, but I fear that would happen soon.

"What's happening?"

"This island that we are on is part of the Bahamas, which is a spot for human trafficking."

I panicked.

"Look, we need to get off the island, get to the Bahamas and call for help."

I nodded my head and together we left the hotel undetected. We were about to head towards the rocky cliffs when I hear someone called out from the hotel entry way.

"There's two more!" We both ran into the forest until we found different directions.

"We need to split up," I said. "you go and get help and I will keep them distracted."

"No.." Lily cried softly. "I won't leave you!"

"You have to, Lily. It's the only way."

She looked at me for awhile and gave me a tight hug.

"Be careful." I smiled at her and heard some noises coming towards us.

"Get in the bush until the coast is clear and then you move." Lily nodded and hid in the bushes while I took off.

"The girl took off in this direction. Let's get her!"

I quickly ran as fast as I could giving Lily some cover so that she can report to the authorities of the abductions. I continued running until I heard a gun firing towards me.

"There she is!" Oh shit...

As soon as I saw those men

"Hey where are you going chica?"

I heard one of the men shouting at me and laughing as I continued to run into the forest. I heard a gun shot and felt a tree branch split from the bullet. I had to keep on going or else I would be captured or worse, killed. Brushing those thoughts, I continued running until I heard a noise. It was a river. Sighing in relief, I ran towards the river it was a raging river as far as I know. I knew I have a choice. To go through the river, or get captured. Making a big decision, I went into the river...boy was it so cold! I ignore it and walked into the river and hid myself in the roots hoping that the moon doesn't give away my position. When I saw some flashlights, I took a deep breath and hid underwater. I stayed hidden when the lights shined over the river. I felt the river pulling me. I held onto the root from underwater, but it was so slippery that I couldn't hold onto it much longer. I went up for air when those men spotted me.

"There's the Chica!"

One of them laughed and aimed his gun towards me. When a shot was fired, it hit the water. It missed me thank God. I allowed the river to pull me until the river wasn't so ravaging. I got up and continued to walk through the water. I was almost to shore when I felt a sharp pain from my leg. I looked down and to my horror, my leg was covered in blood. I have been shot.

Groaning in pain, I stumbled on the river, but I had to keep on going. I got up and hobbled into the river as quickly as I can. I felt another shot. On my arm. Damn it! I looked and I saw blood streeping from my arm. I am feeling very weak and dizzy from the blood loss. But I have to keep going. I walked in the water, feeling very dizzy. When all the sudden, I felt two hands grabbing me. I looked at the source and it turned out to be the three men that were after me.

"Well well well chica," the leader smiled evilly at her.

"You're the trouble maker huh?" I was so weak that I didn't answer back at him.

"You are the puny little runt that killed the three men." I looked up, ignoring my weak body suffering from those bullet wounds.

"You sent those three after me 20 years ago? For what?!"

"We needed a young bride and you were a perfect match until a ghost came and killed my men."

I remembered that night. Three scary men trying to get me, my savior saved me and gave me a beautiful necklace. I became disoriented that I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I knew right away I was going to die. My savior is never going to rescue me. I would die on this island. As I was ready to say prayers, I saw a flash of light hitting one of the gunmen on my right side and on my left. I wanted to run, but because of my weak state, I allowed my body to fall to the side. All I see is the leader shooting the forest before I blacked out completely.

Raj'ah watched to his horror the female Ooman getting shot on her shoulder blade by the bad blood male. He turned on his laser and aimed it at the gunmen who was holding the female. He aimed and fire with his shoulder cannon, killing the man. Raj'ah quietly slipped through the trees while the gunmen shot at the wrong place. He watched the men walk away from the female about a good feet before Raj'ah attacked again, killing another and left the leader alive. Raj'ah deactivated his cloaking device and looked at the male who is terrified. He was about to take his shot when Raj'ah acted quickly. He unleashed his wrist blades and impaled the male and held him higher, causing him to cry out in pain until it was silenced. Raj'ah dropped the body and yanked his head off. He held onto it and looked at the female. He walked over to her and checked her vitals. They were so weak that she needed help and quick. He turned her body over and saw the female unconscious, but alive. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried the female to the ship right away. Which was right next to the scene. Once on board, he placed the female on his bed.

"Hang on, young one." He clicked at her.

"Stay strong and be yeyinde."

He ran out, got the heads and ran back on board the ship. He turned on the ship and took off. He immediately called Rai'eka and told her that he will be landing with an Ooman who needs help. After about 30 minutes, the ship is right by Jupiter and he landed on board. The hunters and Rai'eka ran out to greet the Arbitrator. Once the door is opened, the hunters didn't move. They bowed down to the Arbitrator as he walked out of the ship with the female Ooman in his arms, hurt and very weak. He walked over to Rai'eka as she looked at him in shock.

"What happened to her?"

"She got shot by those three bad blood oomans and now she is dying." Raj'ah answered as he made his way to the medical unit.

"Oh my!" The healer looked at Raj'ah with a female in his arms.

"What happened to ooman?"

"She got shot and she is dying. Please save her!"

The healer shook her head.

"I never worked on another species before, Arbitrator!"

Raj'ah walked over to her.

"Please..." The healer has never seen Raj'ah like this before in her life.

"I will do what I can."

The healer and Raj'ah walked over to the medic table. Raj'ah placed the ooman's injured and frail body onto the table while two of the healer's assistants came in.

"We need to save this female ooman right away."

Raj'ah left the medical unit and went on board his ship to get his trophies of the three men who tried to murder the female. He went into his room and cleaned them right away. Scooping out all the guts, and other organs is not a very easy job. But it has to be done. After scooping out the organs, he used a vacuum to suck the remainder of the tissue and blood from the skull. He washed it really good, and dried the skull before he went and polished it. After he was done with the first skull, he moved on to the second and the third skull repeating the process before he took them to his trophy room and displayed them. Looking at his trophies, he was very pleased with what he hunted, but deep down he feels worried for the female Ooman he saved. He prayed to Paya to save this Ooman before Cetanu, God of death comes for her soul.

"Healer Lu'ki." The assistant called out to her.

"We don't got any blood that is Ooman." Lu'ki sighed.

The ooman is loosing a lot of blood but how can she save the Ooman.

"We got no choice." She said and with that, Lu'ki went into the cabinet and found a serum that is the color green.

"Lu'ki?" One of the assistants gasped in horror.

"That's going to kill her!"

"We need to save her, and by saving her, she will get another chance at life."

One of the assistants came in with a small device in her hand.

"I got the chip, honorable healer."

"Excellent." Lu'ki smiled at the assistants.

"We will insert the chip inside of her right away."

Raj'ah went to the kehrite and trained himself for awhile. He tried to focus, but all he could focus is the young Ooman. While sparring, he saw Lu'ki coming into the room. He stopped what he was doing and went over to her.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"We didn't have Ooman blood for her, so we had to inject her with some of the Yautja blood, and to our luck the blood did save her. It healed her wounds really nicely as if it never happened."

Arbitrator nodded and thought about it. Yautja blood can save his species in a jif, but it is never used on another species until now.

"What about the effects?" Raj'ah asked.

"We double checked on her side effects and it appears that she isn't suffering any side effects as far as we know." Lu'ki explained to Raj'ah.

"What about-"

"we insert the chip just as you requested." Lu'ki nodded.

"Good." Raj'ah nodded.

"I want to see the ooman."

"Of course."

Lu'ki was about to show him the way when one of the guards came into the Kehrite. "Arbitrator," he said.

"Thwei from the City Clan wants to speak with you." He nodded and looked at Lu'ki.

"Keep an eye out on the ooman. I will be back."

Lu'ki nodded and the two went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, my head was throbbing mildly. I remembered sleeping, Lily getting me up and we ran away to safety..Oh no, Lily! I thought to myself. I got up, holding my head after my ache and I looked down. I was still wearing my clothes from earlier, still covered in my blood, my necklace was still around my neck thankfully. The only missing was my tennis shoes and my socks. I looked around around to where I was. The room kinda look like a hospital room, only different. The walls are a titanium white, and the floor is titanium.

"Where...uhh...am I?" I asked in wonder.

"You are in the infirmary, young one." A voice caused me to froze in fear.

I was captured after all, but who? There's only one way to find out. I turned slowly until I looked for the source of the voice. My eyes grew very wide when I saw the figure, a very tall 7 or maybe 9 feet figure. I know from my heart that it's no ordinary human being. As the figure came into the light, I saw it. It has these dreadlocks, it's face...omg...its face looks like an ant or a crab, cause I saw it has four of those...what's the word...mandibles. It's body is all buffy and muscular as well. I began to scream so loud that I backed off and I fell off the table.

"SSSHHHIIITTT!"

I rubbed my butt after I landed on it, I moaned in pain...I immediately crawled to the corner and curled myself. I covered my eyes, shaking in fear until all the sudden, out of nowhere I hear this strange sound, causing my muscles to relax a little. I looked up and saw that creature right by the medic table. I began to shake in fear, but for some reason, my body is fully relaxed except that my arms are still wrapped up around my legs. The soft mello noise that caused me to calm down a lot. I saw the medic coming near me and she kneel down next to me.

"I mean you no harm young one." I looked at the creature fearfully. But something odd has hit me. She can speak English, but how?

"You...speak...English?" I asked nervously.

"No," the creature explained.

"I speak my own language." I don't understand the concept of what the creature is telling me.

"I implanted the chip in your neck so that you can understand our language."

What...the...fuck. I was captured, knocked unconscious, and was given surgery to insert what in my body?! My fear turned into anger as I got up. I reached towards the back of my neck and felt the scar. I looked around and saw a scalpel. I got up and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" The creature asked me.

"I'm getting this thing out of me one way or another."

As I was about to reach my neck with the scalpel, but the creature immediately grabbed my hand and made me drop the scalpel. I reached down to get the scalpel when all the sudden, I felt pressure again and black out.

"She was about to remove the translator I implanted in her, Arbitrator."

I heard some voices but it turned out to be blurred murmurs.

"She is a fiesty one. Good thing the scar is healed up completely."

Now I could hear this...whatever it was who is talking to that thing. I opened my eyes and saw to my horror two more creatures hovering above me. I tried to move, but for some reason, I can't move my arms and legs. When I tried to move, It got the two creatures' attention. I looked and saw to my horror my arms and legs are being restrained with metal. I began to panic as the bigger creature came into view. I began to thrash around trying to get away but it was no use.

"No..." I begged softly as one of the creatures was about to come near me.

"Please...don't..."

The big creature looked at me in both confusion and fascination as far as I can tell. When I saw him coming closer I knew right away that he would end my life.

"No, please don't...please..."

Then I lost it. Tears began to streak down my eyes. I began to sob uncontrollably. I had never felt so scared in my life. I continued crying until I felt something touching my face. I opened my eyes and looked slowly at one of them leaning a little closer to me. The big creature pulled its claws away from my face and looked at me.

"I won't harm you young one." The big creature is a male?! For some reason, his voice made me calm down a little. He looked over and unto the restrains. I hugged my legs tightly in a fetal position still shaking and sniffling. I heard the noise again. The soothing noise that eased my nerves.

"He's purring." The medic explained to me.

"He won't hurt you and he means it."

I looked at the big creature and he bowed down in respect of sorts. I continued to look at him as he waited for my permission. Slowly but steadily, I nodded at him. He rose up and walked towards me. I began to shake again when he began to purr again. My body became so relaxed that I didn't even feel him scooping me into his arms. I would have fought him again, but for some reason I couldn't not after what he did for me. Eventually I allowed him to carry me into his arms as we left the infirmary. The walk through the hallway was scary. I have never seen so many creatures that look like him only...divergent. I didn't care anymore, I am still scared and confused to where I am. Seeing the titanium metal on the walls, floors and ceiling I can tell that we are on a ship. But what kind? Before I can ask him where I was we entered into a room. I looked around. It looks like an ordinary bedroom, kinda like I had one back home. It has a bed, a dresser, and a door at the corner. He walked over to the bed and gently put me down on the soft comforters. They felt so soft that I never wanted to get off. I smiled a bit and heard a click. I looked around and spotted the creature gesturing me to walk over to him. I paused for a moment and carefully walked over to him cautiously. He drew back the curtains and I looked out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

My reaction...priceless. I am on a spaceship. The biggest one I have ever seen in my life. The stars are so gorgeous, bright and shiny in space. It made me wonder if there was life out there? I'm not so sure either. I smiled at the sight and in amazement. I heard another clicking noise. I turned to him and saw him opening the door to another room. In the room contains a huge bathtub, a sink, and a toilet. I have seen many things, but this bathroom is way bigger than a regular bathroom back on Earth. It was marvelous. I walked in while the creature followed me. He walked in front of me and showed me the tub. I looked at him in confusion at first.

"A nice hot bath will make you feel better."

I nodded and was about to strip when I realized something. He's never seen me naked. I looked at him nervously.

"Go on in." I backed away from him feeling very modest.

He noticed my uneasiness and modesty. He turned and left the bathroom. I watched him go and for some reason I felt guilty. What did I do wrong? I walked to the corner and curled myself again thinking what I did wrong? I give up. All I know is that I won't be going home ever again. While I was thinking I went inside and saw to my amazement a sink, and a shower stall. On the corner is a massive bathtub bigger than half of the high school's swimming pool. I took a peek and saw how deep the tub is and it's already full of hot water. I also saw a waterfall on the corner. Fascinated, I walked closer to the waterfall. It was so amazing that I forgot that I was closer to the edge. I lost my balance and was about to fall when I felt a hand grabbing my arm.

I looked up and saw Raj'ah, who got a hold of my arm, I was shaking with fear.

"You are safe ooman." He assured me.

He purred for me, making me feel safe. He gently helped me up and I looked from behind him and there was the creature with another one and from the looks of the second one, it was a female and is very different from the male.

"Young one." The male creature explained.

"This is my sister, Rai'eka. She will help bathe you."

I began to shake with fear while Rai'eka gently walked over to me.

"Raj'ah," she clicked.

"You never told me that your pet is so cute."

I shook with fear again.

I have seen too many aliens today. She bent over about a foot away and looked at me.

"It's okay, young one," Rai'eka explained gently to me.

"I'm just going to bathe you. That's all. I won't hurt you I promise."

I looked up and saw her holding out her claws towards me. I looked at her and the muscular creature I guess his name is Raj'ah, nodded at me. I looked back at Rai'eka and took her claw. She gently pulled me up to my feet and looked at her brother.

"Her new clothes are right there." Raj'ah explained, placing them on top of the makeshift sink.

He left the bathroom leaving me alone with the female alien named, Rai'eka. I looked at her with nervousness. Slowly but steadily I began to strip my clothes until I was in my bra and panties. I looked at Rai'eka, already stripped her clothing. I reached behind my back and undo my sports bra clasp and took off my bra and panties. Rai'eka looked at me while I covered myself.

"Come," Rai'eka guided me to the tub. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Raj'ah went to the control room where he waited for the hunter from the City Clan to report.

"Anything on the Ooman planet?"

"Yes Arbitrator," the City Hunter answered.

"We broke up another gang of Ooman criminals, but I managed to save a young female Ooman who lost her family in the firefight. I vowed to my yin'tekai and decided to take her in as her Nrak'ytara."

"I see." Raj'ah nodded his head.

"Then it is done, bring the Ooman female on board, my pet would like some company with your pet."

"Yes, Arbitrator Raj'ah."

The City Hunter bowed and signed off. Speaking of pet, Raj'ah decided to check up on his new pet.

"You Oomans have very thin hair. So disgraceful.." Rai'eka growled while she held onto my hair and gently scrubbed my body.

I covered my breasts with my arms while she did my back. After awhile she continued to wash my body until she was done and went on to wet my hair and put some special shampoo formula into my hair and gently massage my hair and scalp. It felt soooooo relaxing that I nearly fell asleep in the tub.

"We are almost done." Rai'eka told me.

She put something into her hand and gently put some into the ends of my hair. She gently pulled me out of the tub and over to the stall. With a press of the button, warm air came out from the ceiling and blew down to my body. Within seconds, my hair and my body is dried. She got me out and she put some stuff into the tub and put me back in, only to hold my hair up. After a few minutes, she pulled me out and rinsed my body with water. I looked down and the hairs on my body came off completely.

"Will they grow back?" I asked.

"Usually it will be a few weeks, but this serum I got is supposed to be permanent."

I sighed in relief. No shaving my legs or my underarms anymore that's for sure. After I was rinsed very good, Rai'eka dressed me in the clothes that what's his name brought earlier. A moment later, I looked into the mirror and saw that the outfit covers my breasts and my private area. I felt exposed, but then again I feel sexy. She grabbed some wax and put some in my hair and spread it out until it covered my hair completely. After awhile, Rai'eka scraped the wax off of my hair and she took me back to the bedroom. She had me sit on the floor while she grabbed a box that has band and beads. She began braiding my hair little by little. The way she did it made me feel very relaxed. After about a few minutes, I began to fall asleep.

Rai'eka was about two to three braids away from completion when she saw the female sleeping. She clicked and gently scooped the girl into her arms and placed her on Raj'ah's bed. She had a long day that's for sure. She heard the door open and saw her brother Raj'ah coming in from the main bridge.

"How is she?"

"After some coaxing her to take a bath, she did." Rai'eka explained.

Raj'ah looked upon the female while she was sleeping. She had a bikini style top on and a lion cloth that covered her bottom, and in the front was a metal codpiece that covered her. He thanked Rai'eka as she left the room. He took off his armor and weapons until he was in his loincloth. Raj'ah walked over to his bed and watched the female sleeping. He watched her breathing slowly and steadily. He was under the covers when he saw the Ooman shivering. He got up from his spot and gently scooped the Ooman into his arms and held her until she stopped shivering and went back to sleep. Raj'ah sighed and looked upon his pet. Wait? Pet? No his female Ooman that he rescued from those men that wanted her for something else. Slavery? Sex slave? Brushing those thoughts out of his head, Raj'ah felt very tired and with his sleeping Ooman in his arms, he too fell fast asleep.

I woke up several hours later. One minute I was feeling very cold last night and the next, I was warm and cozy. I looked down and spotted a hand around my waist. I turned around slowly and spotted Raj'ah sleeping. My eyes grew very wide...I was about to scream when Raj'ah woke up and covered my mouth. I began to panic as I tried to struggle from his grip when all the sudden I heard him purring again. My tensed muscles turned into jello as I calmed down. Raj'ah uncovered my mouth, got up and helped me up.

"What's wrong?"

"You..." I answered. I used my hand and felt my thighs. To my relief, there was no blood.

"What's wrong?" Raj'ah asked as he let me go and I got out of bed. I was so scared that I didn't find the words to say.

"Tell me, Ooman." Raj'ah demanded.

"First of all my name is Alex." I growled.

"Second, I thought..."

A pause. I wasn't so sure how to say it, but I know that I have to say it now.

"I thought that you took advantage of me..."

I waited for his reaction. His mandibles flared up in anger. Oh shit... He came towards me and cornered me to the wall.

"Why would I take advantage of you?" He began.

"I wouldn't do that to an female! I am very honorable, but not dishonorable."

I wanted to say something, but Raj'ah growled loudly at me, causing me to back off a bit. He got dressed, and left the room without saying a word to me. I fell onto my knees. Did I say something wrong? When I said those words to him, I made him feel very angry. This thought made me feel very guilty. I didn't mean it, it just came out like that. I was about to get up when I heard the door open. I thought it might be Raj'ah, but was I ever wrong! I saw another creature and it's three inches taller than me.

"You will be mine, Loudte-Kalei!"


	12. Chapter 12

Rai'eka was going into the hall when she met up with Raj'ah who was stomping along the way.

"Brother." She stopped him.

"What's wrong? I never seen you like this since Kai'ro told you to kill a bad blood for his revenge on his fallen mate." Raj'ah sighed.

"It's that Ooman! She thinks I took advantage of her last night."

"Did you?" Rai'eka asked.

"No! She was shivering last night, and I grabbed her gently and laid her next to me so that she can get warm."

"Ahh." Rai'eka nodded.

"I'm very sure she didn't mean it."

"She just said it, what else do you want?"

Before Rai'eka said anything, they heard a scream. The siblings turned their head and saw a servant running in their direction.

"I found the ooman drowning in your tub, Arbitrator!"

Frightened, Raj'ah and Rai'eka ran towards his room and into the bathroom and saw the unconscious ooman being pulled out of the pool by the guards while the other two held back the young yautja.

"Take the young one to the dungeon. I will deal with the Ooman."

The guards took the young Yautja away while Raj'ah looked upon the Ooman.

"I will take her to Lu'ki." He said gently scooping the girl into his arms and rush out of his room.

"She's got some bruises on her chest, her arms, and some scratches. But her lower area is not penerated."

Raj'ah sighed in relief. The young blood didn't harm the female.

"However," Lu'ki explained. "she is on her menstruated cycle. That is the reason why this Youngblood attacked her."

Raj'ah growled softly.

"I'll have a tonic for her when she wakes up."

Lu'ki went to the cabinet while Raj'ah looked at his female guest. He was harsh on her yes, but deep down he knows that he didn't mean to hurt her. All he wanted to do is help her by keeping her warm. Space is very cold, but for the Yautjas, their bodies get up to warmer temperatures. Hearing a soft moan, Raj'ah looked and saw the female waking up.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh man...what happened... I was thinking about my actions and I want to apologize to Raj'ah for disrespecting him like that. I know he wants to help and I took advantage of that and made it worse. Then this creature came in and said those horrific words to me.

"You will be mine, Loute-Kalei!"

I was beyond scared and confused at the same time. He tried to jump me when I dodged him and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door and prayed for help. Then the creature came in and starting punching me in the stomach, grabbed my arms and wrists very hard and he threw me into the pool, holding me down under water with his hand. I tried to get some air, but he held onto me that I couldn't do anything. Darkness was coming to me when I felt hands pulling me out of the tub and after that..pure darkness. I opened my eyes and looked up at Raj'ah who was waiting for me. Immediately, I leaned over and coughed all the water out of me while I was trying to get my breathing to calm down, but Raj'ah already did that for me by putting his hand over my heart.

"I remembered being attacked by that creature..."

"We are called Yautjas." Raj'ah explained.

"Yauwtas?" I answered.

"Ya...ut...ja..." Raj'ah pronounced it for me.

"Ya..ut...ja..Yautja?"

"Good young one." Raj'ah nodded in approval.

"I was so scared that I ran into the bathroom and he tore down the door and tried to...to..."

I couldn't find the words. I began to shake until I heard Raj'ah purring.

"He...he...tried to..Ra..Ra..rape me..and tried to kill...me..."

Tears quickly fell down from my eyes. Raj'ah scooped me into his arms and purred some more.

"It's okay young one...I am here and you are safe."

"Did he...?"

"No he didn't penetrate you young one." I sighed in relief.

"He called me..loudi..kale...I don't know the rest."

"'Loudti-Kalei' means child maker. It's an insulting name for the females. That's the only thing the females are good at.

That hit me ton like bricks. True I am a child maker and carrier, but for someone to call a female like that was worse."

"Raj'ah..." I said, looking away from him.

"I'm...sorry about earlier."

"I know." Raj'ah nodded at her.

"Why did that...Yautja attack me?"

"You are menstruated are you not?"

I got up, felt pain in my body as Raj'ah helped me down on the bed. I looked inside my loincloth.

"Oh great..." I sighed, laying back down Lu'ki walked over with the tonic.

"Oh good you are awake ooman." She smiled and handed me the cup.

I looked at it very suspiciously. I looked at her and at Raj'ah as he nodded. Sighing softly, I brought the cup to my lips and took a drink. It is so sweet that I managed to drink all of it. I looked at my bruises and cuts, they healed up right away. I didn't feel any cramps much to my surprise. Lu'ki has something in her hand. A cylinder object. A tampon maybe?

"For your menstruation cycle." Lu'ki explain as she went in front of me and opened the sheet.

I began to panic, no one has ever inserted a tampon for me before, except for me.

"I can do it.." I said, but I was too late. She was already ready. I took a deep breath and all the sudden, I heard Lu'ki say this.

"All done." I opened my eyes and looked at her. That's it?

"It's very big I know, but it helps during your menstruation cycle."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

I got up from the medic bed when all the sudden, I felt very sleepy. Raj'ah, fully aware of this scooped me into his arms and bowed his head at the healer.

"Raj'ah..." I looked up at him very sleepily.

"Don't leave me...please.."

Raj'ah looked at me while I immediately fell fast asleep, only to hear those words from him:

"I will never leave you..Alex..."

Raj'ah watched the Ooman fall fast asleep in his arms. After this morning events, he was gonna reconsider leaving Alex in another room.

"You know how females are." Lu'ki explained to Raj'ah.

"She must have emotional issues while she is menstruating. She knows that she didn't mean to say whatever she said to you."

Raj'ah looked down at Alex sleeping in his arms. Lu'ki's got a point. He doesn't want to abandon her. Thinking about this, Raj'ah thanked Lu'ki and walked back to his room with Alex in his arms. While walking back to his room, he thought about this. Alex doesn't even realize that it was him who saved her when she was a pup, and right this moment when she was about to die, that it was he who saved her from death. Making a decision, Raj'ah looked at the guards who were finished fixing up his room. He walked in and it looked normal as if it never happened. He walked over to the bed and gently placed Alex down on the piles of soft fur. She snuggled into the furs until she fell fast asleep. Raj'ah watched her sleep and thought about the situation. Maybe she was hormonal true, but will she get scared again? He sat down next to her and observed her sleeping form. He touched her hair which was pretty thick. Her skin felt so soft and smooth. He looked over her body with his heat sensor. Her body is very cold and there is little warmth in her. Making a quick decision, Raj'ah took off his armor and laid down next to her, warming her up. After awhile, her body returned to its normal state. He was about to get up when he felt hands grabbing him.

"Please..." Alex begged for him to stay with her.

Raj'ah looked at her for awhile until he laid back down and took Alex into his arms, purring for her. The purring feels like a lullaby for her as she immediately fell asleep while Raj'ah did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up a few hours later with Raj'ah holding me in his arms. I didn't freak out like last time. I allowed myself to snuggle into his arms. I can hear his heartbeat. Wow...his heartbeat is very different than a normal human heart. I continued to listen to his heartbeat until I fell fast asleep. Before that was accomplished, Raj'ah woke up and that's when I saw it. His green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. It felt like I was in an trance. Those green eyes...beautiful green eyes...

 _I saw a pair of green eyes flashing at me._

I backed up slowly and looked at Raj'ah who felt very concerned.

"What is it young one?"

"It's nothing.." I said stretching my arms.

Raj'ah at first didn't buy the who it's nothing part, got over it and followed me as I got out of bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better now." I smiled at him.

I walked over to the dresser and found my necklace. I immediately put it on and looked at Raj'ah.

"Where did you get it?"

"A guardian angel with green eyes gave it to me when I was a child." I explained.

Raj'ah walked over and took a look at it. Now is the time to show her his prize.

"Follow me."

This is confusing...he told me to follow him. For what? I followed Raj'ah as he led me through the hallways and into a room. He pressed the door to open, and led me into the room. It was pitch black at first, but all the sudden the lights turned on automatically. I gasped. The room is decorated with skulls of different species I didn't even know that existed.

"These are the trophies of my kills." Raj'ah explained to me.

"I went on these hunts before you were born." I stared at them in awe.

"Are you still hunting different species?"

"Rarely." He answered.

"I wanted to be an Arbitrator just like my mother before she and my dad died."

"I'm so sorry..." I emphasize.

"I lost my parents too."

Raj'ah patted my head softly. I turned around and continued looking at the skulls. I got to a spot where I saw three human skulls that looked about two decades old. I looked at them and all the sudden I spotted one of the three skulls with a rusty gold teeth in the front. My eyes grew wide.

 _"Hey little Chicka!"_

I gasped and looked at another skull who has crooked teeth.

 _"We won't harm you little girlie!"_

I backed away again holding my head. I saw the final skull with a missing tooth on its side.

 _"We got a lot of toys for you to play with!"_

I felt so dizzy that I couldn't even breathe...

 _A tall stranger wearing the mask came and saved me, cutting my bonds, un gagged me, and healing me then a pair of green eyes flashed before my eyes_.

I looked at Raj'ah until all the sudden darkness consumed me.

Raj'ah caught Alex into his arms as she passed out. He had to show her the skulls of his kills of those men who tried to kidnap her when she was a pup. He managed to save those three skulls until the time was right to bring her with him. He kneeled on the floor and held the young Ooman in his arms, cradling her. He made a soft trill to wake her up.

I opened my eyes after awhile. I looked around. We were still in Raj'ah's trophy room. I looked up at Raj'ah, who is looking at me with concern. I smiled immediately. He was the one who saved me 20 years ago from those men! I wondered what happened to those men after he saved me. Well, I got my answer. Those men were mounted on the wall as Raj'ah's trophies for not only good kills, but for saving me as well. He also was the one who gave me the necklace before he disappeared.

"It's you..." I whispered to him.

Raj'ah nodded at me and brought me up to my knees.

"You saved my life when I was seven." Raj'ah nodded again.

"I didn't want those bad blood males to do harm to you because you are innocent."

"You healed me I remember." I said touching my face from where I got slapped.

Raj'ah chuckled. "I healed you, yes. You don't have a bruise on your face."

"Is it the healing gel?" I asked trying to feel my neck, but no scar.

"That's the one." Raj'ah nodded.

"I hope that you will forgive me."

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"I didn't tell you sooner who I was."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his face.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you told me."

Raj'ah was surprised at first, but got over it when he placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly.

"You are my guardian angel."

"In our language guardian is called Nrak'ytara." Raj'ah explained.

"N...yak..tara?"

"Close." Raj'ah laughed and placed his forehead on mine.

"All this time, how come you didn't come visit me?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to draw out the oomans."

"That's true too." I nodded understanding him.

I smiled at him some more. He stroked my cheek with his claw while I touched his mandibles.

"Cool." I smiled at him.

We were both like this for a moment before Rai'eka came in.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah, Clan Leader Kai'ro wants to speak to you."

Raj'ah growled in frustration, let go of me and walked out of the trophy room. Rai'eka looked at me and walked into the trophy room.

"The entire time, it was Raj'ah who saved me from those men."

"Honestly that night he saved you, has changed him."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"He was a hunter, wanting revenge on the bad bloods who murdered our family."

"I heard what happened. Raj'ah told me about it."

Rai'eka chuckled and got me up on my feet.

"Come child. We will talk about this at another time. Right now it's dinner time."

"You must be out of your mind Arbitrator!" Clan Leader Kai'ro yelled at him from the screen.

Raj'ah sighed in frustration. He contacted Kai'ro about the incident that happened on earth and that he brought a live human being on board.

"She's an Ooman! You know better than to pluck her off of her planet!"

"She was severely injured by those badblood oomans-"

"You should of left her there to die! She is worthless prey and a Loudte Kalei!"

That saying really hurt Raj'ah and growled at him, but he didn't dare back talk to the leader.

"Bring the Ooman to our planet and I will decide whether she is worthy or not."

"Yes, Kai'ro." Raj'ah muttered ending the transmission.

Taking a breath. Raj'ah growled to himself. He hated Kai'ro since he and Rai'eka were sucklings. While their father and mother are away, Kai'ro abused him and Rai'eka. Of course his twin sister forgives him, but Raj'ah on the other hand, did not. He considers Grand Elder Cetanu a father figure to him since his parents and his brothers died cycles ago. He knows that the Grand Elder would accept the female ooman unless... Thinking about it, Raj'ah left the control room, making preparations for the female's training.


	15. Chapter 15

Raj'ah met with Rai'eka and Alex in the room after talking to Clan Leader Kai'ro.

"How did it go?" Rai'eka asked tensed.

"He is very angry that I didn't report to him after my hunt, and for bringing an ooman on board."

Alex looked down at her food while the two were talking to each other.

"He wants to meet the ooman so that he can see if she is worthy." Raj'ah and Rai'eka whispered to each other.

I almost choked on my food. Worthy? That's an understatement. How can I prove to this Clan Leader how worthy I am to the clan? I'm not much of a warrior material. But then again, it didn't stop Luke Skywalker from becoming a Jedi at a later age. Maybe, just maybe. I was just done eating when the alarm came on.

"Rai'eka take Alex to your room." Raj'ah ordered.

Rai'eka took me to her room. I began to panic as we entered into her room.

"Stay here." She told me and left the room.

I looked out her window to see what's going on. I saw a ship, but was it alien? My thoughts were at eased when the alarm went off. I want to go, but Rai'eka told me to stay in her room. I was about to check out what it was when Rai'eka came for me.

"It's okay, Alex. It's Thwei, the City Hunter. He and his clan are back."

Rai'eka and I walked over to the main hanger as the City Clan broke apart and went to the mess hall. Raj'ah came forward with Thwei, and someone hiding behind him in fear.

"Alex," he explained.

"This is my very good friend, Thwei. He's hunts in any alien city, which is why the clan is called City Clan."

I smiled very nervously.

"Arbitrator, you never told me that your pet is..."

"I know cute right?"

"Well...I was going to say that she is beautiful." Raj'ah looked at me.

It's like he never got a chance to really see me. I blushed at the statement.

"Now she is cute." Thwei chuckled.

"Come pup, it's okay." We waited for awhile until I saw her.

A very pretty teenage girl who has beautiful red hair and her eyes are as blue as the ocean. I have heard that it is very rare for any human being to possess a trait like that.

"Meet my new pet from the Ooman planet."

The girl looked very afraid I can tell.

I don't blame her for that.

"She needs to be cleaned. I would bathe her, but she refuses me to bathe her."

"I'll do it." I said walking forward.

"Very well." Thwei clicked and looked at his pet.

"Go with the ooman, pup."

She nodded and walked slowly towards me. I placed my hand around her shoulders while Rai'eka escorted us to her room.

"I will get her some clothes." Rai'eka said as we went into her room, walked us into the bathroom and from there, she turned on the water.

The girl was shaking I can tell.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I said, trying to soothe her like Rai'eka did for me.

The girl didn't say anything. I thought about it and left the bathroom. I looked into my backpack that Rai'eka brought to her room while I was unconscious. I dug in there and smiled. Then I went to the bathroom and looked at the girl, who was shaking a bit.

"Maybe this will help you." I said as I placed my iPhone down on the sink.

I found a music and played it. The girl instantly perk up a bit.

"That's my favorite song when I feel down."

"I like the song cause it brings me hope to my dad. He was an alcoholic, he would beat me so many times for no reason."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." The girl emphasized.

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was ten years old from cancer." The girl looked down on the floor.

"I just lost my family. My dad and my mom don't care about us."

"Us?" I asked.

"My brother and my sister. We were seperated when the gangs attacked."

"I see." I nodded when Rai'eka came in.

"Okay young Ooman lets get you cleaned up." The girl backed away from Rai'eka and went towards me.

"Its okay, honorable Rai'eka. I can get her." I said.

Rai'eka nodded and left us alone.

"Thanks." The girl said to me.

I nodded. while the girl began to strip, I looked away until I heard the water splashing. I turned around, got some soap and a towel and cleaned her back while she covered her arms.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned 18." The girl answered.

"You?"

"I'm twenty seven."

"Really?"

"Yep." I smiled at her.

"I'm done with the back, you can do your front."

I handed her the towel and she cleaned herself while I went and grabbed the bottles of shampoo, and another bottle that Rai'eka used on me so that no hairs on my body, except on my head were growing back.

"I'm going to shampoo your hair, and from the looks of it, it's really thick."

"I know." The girl chuckled a bit.

"Also when you get out of the tub, I have to put this in the tub."

I showed her the bottle.

"What's that?"

"It's supposed to rid your body hairs, except for your head."

"No more shaving?" She asked seemingly interested.

"No more shaving." I answered.

"I'll let you do it. My name is Heather."

"I'm Alex." I smiled as we shook hands.

"You got to tell us about the trip." Raj'ah said to Thwei.

"We were in a middle of a war close to the beach. It is a perfect opportunity for trophies. While I was hunting down another gang, I found the girl hiding behind the dwelling all curled up. I looked and saw her family dead. Her mother, father, her brother and sister. She's the lone survivor."

"I see.." Raj'ah nodded.

"She is very depressed. I wished that I can do something for her."

"Maybe my pet is helping her."

"I hope so. I don't want a sorrowful mate." Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked at him.

"Mate?!"

"Yes." He chuckled.

"I have known her since she was a very small child. I found her by the beach with her family. She was wondering away to the cove and that's where I was at. I must have scared her cause she fell into the water. The current was pulling her away and I jumped in the water and saved her life. Since then I have been watching her grow up for a long time."

"You love her?"

"Of course i do. I can't force her to become my mate. She's too scared at the moment."

"The girl will come around. I promise." Raj'ah and Rai'eka nodded.

Heather looked at her outfit, it was the same color as mine but in a different style.

"I look a little...slutty.."

"That's how the Yautjas wore their clothing." I explained while braiding her hair.

"The yawa what?" Heather asked me in confusion.

"They are hunters who hunt down for sport."

"That would explain why that City Hunter didn't attack me."

"They leave the females alone." I explained, causing Heather to sigh in relief.

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"Pardon?" I asked.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, Arbitrator Raj'ah who was Hunter at the time saved me when I was seven years old from those men who wanted me as a child bride."

"Wow..." Heather gasped.

"He killed them and took their heads as trophies. He healed me, and gave me his necklace. 20 years later, he rescued me again from the men who wanted revenge for their fallen who tried to kidnap me back then. I was hurt severely and dying, but Raj'ah saved my life and took me in."

"I'm so sorry to hear about these events." Heather emphasized.

"Let's just say it's a blessing in disguise." I smiled.

"All done." Heather got up and saw her look. She loved her hair in braids with silver beads in her hair.

"City Hunter Thwei is waiting for you." I said taking her hand and together we left Rai'eka's room.


	16. Chapter 16

While the Yautjas were dining, We entered into the room where we spotted Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Thwei sitting at the table.

"Honorable Hunter Thwei, I present to you Heather."

I stood aside and watched Thwei's eyes lit up. Heather looked very stunning in her loincloth and her boob top that is flowing from the front and her back is bare. Thwei got up and walked towards Heather who is blushing madly.

"You look..stunning..." Heather kneeled down in front of him.

"Thank you honorable Thwei." I looked at her and Raj'ah. "Heather, you don't need to kneel to me." Thwei smiled as he bent down and gently pulled Heather on her feet.

"Come, you must be hungry." Heather smiled and nodded. With that, the two left to get their meal, leaving me with Raj'ah and Rai'eka.

"Wow, Alex. I'm very impressed with you." Rai'eka smiled.

"I took care of my little cousins when they were babies. It was no big deal." I smiled, shuffling my feet.

"I need to clean myself up."

I left the mess hall and went back to Raj'ah's room. I went to the bathroom and started the water. After awhile, I turned off the water, stripped and got in. I let the hot water soothe my cramps. The tonic that the healer...I don't know her name gave me, wore off cause my cramps are acting up. Shaking my head, I allowed myself to submerge in the hot water. It felt so good that I nearly fell asleep. I heard the door open that got me alarmed. I turned around and it was Raj'ah. He hasn't seen me naked, so I used my arms and covered my chest, blushing madly. He saw me and chuckled.

"Young one, don't think that I never saw you naked, cause I have seen you naked before." Raj'ah chuckled.

"How..."

"When I was spying on you." I gasped.

That overgrown peeping tom...I was mad...steaming mad indeed. I felt very embarrassed and humiliated. Raj'ah chuckled, and tried to cheer me up, but nothing.. I had never felt this mad since Madaline stole my crush Jared. I got over it after he was very mean to her. Of course I gave Jared a piece of my mind before I gave him a black eye and hurting his balls as well.

I covered myself and looked at Raj'ah who is still grinning.

"Our servants will be bringing our food in a moment."

Raj'ah turned around away from me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will be sharping my weapons."

I looked at Raj'ah who was walking away.

"Wait..." I called out to him.

"I'm sorry that I'm angry, it's just that I don't like it when someone sees me naked." Raj'ah turned around and walked towards me and kneeled in front of me.

"I want to make sure you are safe. Why do you think I followed you that night when you almost died from those Ooman bad bloods?"

I looked at him.

"Besides, Alex you are as what you oomans called, fiancée."

"Fiancée, since when?" I asked in confusion, hoping for a better explanation of this Yautja custom.

"Since I gave you the necklace when you were a suckling."

That part sounded so familiar that I have seen it in a cartoon somewhere about that custom.

"I couldn't marry-"

"you were still a young suckling, Alex. I wanted to wait until you are old enough so that we can be mates."

"All this time since you found me, you protected me." Raj'ah nodded his head.

I smiled and threw my arms around him. He held me into his arms and picked me up. He gently put me down and walked back from me. I turned around and continued soaking in the tub again. Soon I heard someone coming into the tub. I looked and to my surprise, it was Raj'ah. He stepped into the tub, naked. That's when my face turned very red. My description of Raj'ah's upper body? Let's just say that I have never seen any human males that has a powerful abs like Raj'ah's unless they took steroids. He held out his arms towards me. I looked at it for awhile and allowed him to take me into his arms. He walked into the deep part of the tub. I looked down and panicked, tightening my arms around his neck. Raj'ah laughed at me and purred, making me calm down and relaxed in his arms. He walked in the tub until he found a spot for him to sit. We sat down in the tub while I grabbed a towel, put some soap on, and was ready to cleanse myself, when I felt hands grabbing the towel. I turned around and saw Raj'ah grabbing the towel

"let me get your back."

I hesitated at first, but I allowed him to. Raj'ah started washing my back gently and with massaging movements. My reaction...OMG...that felt so good... Raj'ah is getting to my good spots. Man...I haven't had a massage like this since...well ever. He was washing my back, my arms, and the way down to my butt and my back legs. He was gonna get the front, when I pulled the cloth away from him, blushing madly.

"I got it."

Quickly as I could, I washed my chest, my lower areas, and my front legs and feet before putting the cloth down and rinsed off. Raj'ah watched me with humorous interest. Of course he has seen me naked a few times from what he told me but me seeing him naked...my cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I never felt my face like this since the time I ate a chili in front of my friends. Not a very funny thing. It took about a pitcher and a half for my mouth to cool off. I felt Raj'ah's hands grabbed my shoulders and he gently turned me around. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. I felt his hands grab my wrists and gently pulled them away from my face. He chuckled at me when he saw my face still red as a cherry tomato.

"Alex..." He began, using his claw, placed it underneath my chin and gently lifted my face up until we are eye to eye.

"I have seen you naked before, but you haven't seen me naked save the loincloth."

I'm not sure so where this is going, but I watched Raj'ah guiding my hands to his abs. He gently pulled my hands down, making me feel every bump and curve on his chest and stomach. While my thoughts were lingering, I didn't realize that Raj'ah guided my hands down to his...lower area. I squirmed a bit until Raj'ah purred. The purrs seemed to help me before, but not this time. Raj'ah pulled me towards him and managed to get his hand on his...thingy. I came to realize that thingy was his cock. I have heard women having sex with guys who has bigger penises, but Raj'ah's however was larger and longer comparing with the men back home. I felt it and stroked it gently, causing Raj'ah to roll his head around. Oh boy... I continuing to stroke his cock while Raj'ah growled and purred until he stopped me. All the sudden, he scooped me into his arms and I sat on his lap. He began to touch my body with gentle strokes. What is happening? I should have backed away by now, but his caresses caused me to shudder and moan. He placed his lower mandibles on my neck and with gentle yet very carefully, he caressed my neck causing me to shiver. Raj'ah chuckled when he felt my body shivering. With gentle hands, he caressed my body, my breasts with his claws causing me to moan a little loudly. He was about to touch my lower area when he heard the door open. He immediately got me off of him and carried me back to the steps, got out, and got us dressed just in time.

Rai'eka came in to her surprise and amusement saw us already cleaned and dressed.

"I hope that I didn't interrupt anything?" We looked at each other, I was turning red.

"I'll be leaving now." Before Raj'ah can say anything, I left the bathroom.

"I know exactly what's going on here." Rai'eka smirked at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, brother. You were in the tub with Alex, weren't you?"

Raj'ah sighed. "I was."

"Do you like her?" Raj'ah is torn at this question.

"I saw the way when you took her to the healer after you got off the ship with the girl in your arms. Not to mention that you went to Ooman planet and followed the girl's scent all the way to the island, and saved her. I saw they way you looked at her when she sleeps-"

"Okay!" Raj'ah barked at his sister.

"I do have feelings for the girl. I want Grand Elder Cetanu to see if she is worthy."

"Don't worry about him, what about your feelings, what does your heart tell you?" Sighing, Raj'ah looked at his sister.

"If your heart is telling you to be with the Ooman girl, so be it. Grand Elder Cetanu will understand."

Raj'ah looked at his sister and smiled at her. He must make preparations and quick. He thanked his sister and left the bathroom to see Alex looking out of the window.

"Alex.." He began as the girl turned around.

"Follow me."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know where Raj'ah is taking me, but I felt very nervous. After what happened in the tub earlier, I'm not so sure if I should be excited about what he is going to show me. Raj'ah stopped at the door and opened it. I didn't dare look inside of the room, I am too nervous to see what it would be like. I heard a soft thrill that got me to lower my hands. I looked at him and he looked ahead. We walked into the room and I saw what it look like a gym of some sorts much to my surprise.

"We need to train you so that you can prove to my clan leader that you are worthy." I looked at him with nervousness.

I can use some training so that I can get stronger, but I don't feel that strong.

"I can sense your uneasiness." Raj'ah said. I walked into the room and sat down on the mat.

"I don't know if I'm worthy..."

Raj'ah tilted his head a bit.

"Why say such things?"

"I cower away, Raj'ah." I admitted.

"Everytime there is danger a foot, I just cower away..."

Tears were streaking down my eyes when Raj'ah gently used his claw, placed it underneath my chin and lifted my face up.

"Don't be afraid, Alex." Raj'ah comforted me.

"You have to be brave not just for me, but for my people as well."

I looked at him deeply into his eyes and nodded. He told me to wait for awhile and he left the room. I kneel down and closed my eyes as if I am meditating. Brave. I have to be brave. Almost all of my life I cower away in fear. But having Raj'ah with me...well it makes situations like this one better. I thought about my childhood, how i lost my parents in seperate fates, going to college with nothing on my mind as a career until now here I am on an alien ship, rescued and waiting for my fate. While I was thinking, I heard the door open and I turned, it was Raj'ah who came in with some long sticks that are pointy...i stayed kneeled down while Raj'ah chuckled at me.

"Rise young one." Raj'ah said watching the young ooman getting up from her kneeling position.

Since he rescued her, he harbored the urge of taking her with him, but it was against the laws to take any alien at a very young age unless the pup is orphaned and the Yautjas have a choice to take the orphaned pup with them, or leave for another family to take them in. But he knows that he will get severely punished if he broke the laws. Raj'ah watched Alex looking at him as she waited for his instructions.

"Now, Alex." He began.

"I will train you in the art of combat. You will learn how to fight and to kill your enemies."

"Can I just beat them and let my enemy live?"

That was a stupid question for her to ask. He noticed her flinched when his mandibles began to flare up.

"No." He told the girl.

"In my culture, you have to kill your enemies."

It didn't sound so pleasant to her, as he noticed her facial expressions.

"Would you rather die?" Raj'ah watched as the girl shook her head frantically.

"You need to fight. Fight or die, young one."

He walked over to her and handed her the shrunken.

Raj'ah watched her as she observed the shrunken closely before he posed in a fighting stance.

"Fight."

What the heck? I cant fight..well I did when I was in 8th grade. Got suspended for a few days. But this one...hell no. As Raj'ah came at me, I moved out of the way. I am shaking like a maraca. Raj'ah looked at me with confusion in his eyes and frustration.

"Fight me, ooman!" Raj'ah roared.

I used the stick thingy and blocked his attack. He used his stick and swiped my feet, making me fall to the ground. I hit my back pretty hard. He waited for me to get up, but he decided to get me up. I waited for Raj'ah to make his move, he swiped at me, but I blocked the attack and watched him. I looked at his body until I spotted his arms shaking, so with some of my strength, I swiped his arm with the stick, knocked him down on the mat with my stick and made him bleed. I was in shock. He dropped his shrunken and looked at me. I dropped it too and fell on my knees, but he caught me.

"Very good young one," he commended her.

"I...hurt...you."

"In a good way. You are learning."

I looked at him in shock as he walked towards the wall and pulled out a box. He walked over to me and placed the box down. He opened it and pulled out the cream and bandages. I realized that it was a first aid kit. He cleaned his cut before applying the salve on his arm before putting the bandage on it.

"This is your first step, my young one."

I didn't understand it at first, but after he put the cream and bandages in the box he looked at me for a second before walking back to the shelf a and putting the box back before he went to the wall and grabbed what they look like shackles. He went over to me and put the shackles on my wrists.

"Your body is so stiff that I need to make changes to your body."

"As in..." I asked.

"As in giving your body a good stretch, to make you more flexible than you are now."

I didn't like the sound of that. He guided me to the board and placed my wrists above my head and my ankles down onto the shackles. Once I am restrained, I looked at him in fear. He went towards me and purred softly until I became so relaxed. Him and his purrs...so addicting yet so relaxing. He continued to purr when he turned the wheel around making me stretch. Oh God...this is felt so freaking good! He continued and continued until I felt a pinch. I hissed in pain, but he continued until all the sudden, he stopped. I am so stretched that it is driving me mad! He left me there for awhile. I tried to get out of my bondage, but the bondage wouldn't let me loose. My muscles are about to tear as I can feel it, but Raj'ah just continued to watch me until an hour later, he let me go. I watched him undo the restraints and he let me on the floor. My body was so wobbly that I nearly fall down. He scooped me into his arms and carried me back to his room where he ordered a servant to bring in their meals. I tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable, yet at the same time it felt so good...Raj'ah noticed it and helped me up when two servants brought in their meal and placed them on the bed. He joined me and looked at me.

"Eat, you need a lot of strength for tomorrow."

I'm too tired to eat anything, hearing my stomach growling has spoken for me. So I ended up eating. Raj'ah watched me for awhile and he too started eating.

After Raj'ah placed both trays out of the room, he turned around and saw Alex asleep already. She had a tiring day He understand that, tomorrow she will start again.


	18. Chapter 18

For last month and a half was different. I am training to be a warrior so that Clan Leader what's-his-name will accept me. My body has been going through a really big change. I got 6 pack abs, my biceps are bigger and my legs are much more toner than before. When I looked into the mirror one day before I took my bath, I was in shock. My body looked way different than before. I looked at myself for a moment until I decided to get in the tub. Since my body transformation, Raj'ah has been...well different towards me. He's more protective of me than ever, but he doesn't treat me like a pet, or a slave. He has shown kindness to me, even Rai'eka can sense it as well. While I was taking a break, I saw Heather being trained as well. She's already starting to show some progress. Sometimes we would fight each other and both of us would win matches. I am allowed to walk by myself except when I have my monthly periods then Raj'ah or Rai'eka would escort me down the halls. But today was a challenging one. I was just done my training when I noticed Heather looking pale.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm just tired that's all."

I nodded and offered to help her.

"I'm okay." She said, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

I watched her carefully before I left the Kehrite hall and went to get a drink.

"Shit, I forgot something!"

I went down to the Kehrite hall and as I went inside I saw a female Yautja named Jek'ia my fighting partner and my good friend came up to me.

"The Ooman girl is on the mat, groaning in pain."

I immediately went inside the Kehrite room and spotted a Yautja warrior Rampage watching Heather who is holding her stomach.

"What happened?"

"We just got in and she collapsed on the ground."

I went up to her and looked at her. She was sweating and in pain.

"It hurts...uhh...right here." She pointed her lower part of her stomach.

"Je'kia, let me borrow your mask." I told her as she handed it to me.

I placed the mask on and I saw the thermo heat signature of Heather's body. I used an X-ray mode and looked by the time I got to her colon area, I froze.

"..Alex?" Je'kia asked nervously.

"Get Lu'ki immediately." I told Je'kia.

Je'kia nodded and left the room.

"You going to be okay, Heather I promise."

Heather began to tear up and I held her hand.

Rampage came over with a cool wet cloth in his hands. He gently placed it on her forehead. Je'kia came back with Lu'ki and Rai'eka in tow.

"Let's get her to the infirmary quickly!"

Rampage gently scooped Heather into his arms as we followed Lu'ki to the infirmary. Once we arrived, Rampage gently put Heather on the medic table and left the room.

"It's her appendix." I told Lu'ki who nodded in confirmation.

"I must operate very quickly to save her."

Me and Rai'eka left the room while Je'kia and Rampage waited for us.

"I will contact Thwei and let him know of the situation."

Rai'eka left us while the three of us decided to wait.

"How did you know what's wrong with Heather?" Je'kia asked.

"While I was in school, I took a medical class. I managed to help my older cousin give birth to her daughter a year ago."

"You should be a healer, Alex." Rampage suggested.

"I don't know...does it involve schooling?"

"It involves a lot of training." Je'kia explained.

I'm not so sure about this, but I might have to put it into consideration one of these days. I heard some noises coming from the hallway and I looked and saw Thwei, and Raj'ah coming. Thwei looked like he wanted to charge right at me, but Rampage and Je'kia placed me behind them to protect me.

"Where is she?!" Thwei asked furiously.

"She is in surgery, Thwei. Calm yourself."

Thwei breathed very heavily until he took a deep breath and calmed down. Lu'ki came out of the room a short time later.

"How is she?" Thwei asked nervously.

"She will be fine, we got the appendix out of her. She is resting right now if you want to go and see her." Lu'ki explained.

Thwei looked at the group. He walked over towards us while Je'kia and Rampage held me back. I walked through and saw Thwei looking at me before he raised his right arm and banged it on his chest twice before bowing his head to me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Thank you, young Alex." Thwei said.

"I'm sorry that I almost hurt you."

I nodded my head and bowed towards him with respect. Thwei went inside the room while Je'kia and Rampage went to the training room. Rai'eka and Raj'ah walked over to me and placed their hands on my shoulders.

"We are heading to our planet very soon."

"How soon?" I asked eagerly.

"In a week. So I want you to show us what you have learned from us."


	19. Chapter 20

A few days later...

"Wow, Alex." Heather smiled at me. "You must be improving a lot." "I know!" I smiled. I am visiting Heather at the infirmary. She looks a lot better comparing to last night oh boy was she in pain...bad remark i know. It was hard for her to sit up so I helped her. Thwei went to go and get something to eat. "Are you ready to fight a warrior?" "I don't know honestly." I admitted to her. "You know I could die right?" "Yeah.." Heather looked down. "I don't have to fight honestly since I got my appendix out." "Lucky you." I smiled, shaking my head. "You will be fine, Alex. Remember what Raj'ah, and Rai'eka taught you okay?" I looked at her and nodded. "Thanks girl." I hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she is already. "Alex." We heard a voice coming in. We turned and saw Thwei with two trays of food. "Arbitrator Raj'ah wants to see you in the kehrite room." 'Maybe for my test.' I thought to myself as I got up from the cot and left the infirmary. I walked to the training room and spotted Rai'eka waiting for me. "Just in time, Alex." She smiled at me. "Come on in." I walked in and spotted Raj'ah with a few of the Youngbloods in line. "Alex, perfect timing, I want to test you out so that you can be prepared for when we arrive on Yautja Prime."

It shouldn't be a problem. I am ready for this I'm ready for this... "You will challenge one of the Youngbloods." Oh. Shit. I'm not ready for this I'm not ready for this... It was too late. "I challenge the female ooman." A young warrior with a stripe pattern on his body announced as he stepped forward. No turning back for me that's for sure. Once we went inside the armor room, I grabbed a couple of weapons, a Wrist blade and my favorite, the throwing disks. Once we arrived on the mat, Raj'ah came forward between me and the giant warrior. "This is the battle...battle to the death." What. The. Fuck. I'm going to die? Fuck no, I'm going to do this. Me and the warrior are ready. I focused on my strategy. Beat this sucker. The warrior threw his throwing disk at me, but I was quick and dodged the attack and I threw my throwing disks at him, chopping a dreadlocks off of his head. I saw my throwing disks coming back at me and with a graceful somersault in the air, I caught the disks and landed on my feet. I looked at the warrior and he charged me while I did the same thing. We threw punches after punches until I fell onto the ground. I looked up and the warrior wield his wrist blades at me. I need to think of something or else I'm dead. I looked at his body. I looked for awhile until I saw something that caught my eye. Using my feet, I kicked the warrior near the groin and I swung my leg at his feet, causing him to fall onto his back with a blow. I knocked him down as he was about to get up. I wield my wrist blades and was about to impale him when I saw the look in his eyes. Fear and sadness. "That's enough." Raj'ah said walking up towards us. I got up and put up my blades. I offered the warrior my hand. He just rebuked me, got up and left the room. I looked at him with sadness while Raj'ah placed his hands on my shoulders. "Well done, Alex." I didn't feel like having a compliment coming to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked off. Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked at each other in confusion. "What's wrong with her?" Rai'eka asked. "I don't know."

I went into my room, discarding the weapons onto the dresser. I laid in bed thinking, I have to kill the warrior? I heard of playing a game that involves beating an opponent, defeating an opponent is one thing, but killing an opponent, that's barbaric. I got up and felt my stomach growling. 'Time to eat.' I thought to myself and left the room. I was just about to enter the mess room when someone pushed me against the wall. "You are a worthless Loudti-Kale!" I looked up and saw a female Yautja with a few of her friends as well. "You can't kill a simple warrior? What kind of warrior are you?" I didn't want to fight. I wished I could have stayed in my room. The female placed her hand on my shoulder and shoved me. Again, I didn't want to fight this, but learning from Raj'ah and Rai'eka, that movement means that they want to challenge you. The female kept going until I placed my hand on her shoulder and shoved her. The females clicked and growled at this challenge. They grabbed me and took me to the Kehrite room. "This Ooman is a hand on hand combat, no weapons." I nodded a little nervously. When I heard somebody ring the bell, I got into my fighting stance and got ready. The female Yautja ran towards me and I dodged her attack. She turned around and clicked before going at me again. Once more I dodged the attack. "Pathetic Ooman." She growled at me and ran towards me trying to throw punches at me, but I managed to dodged them successfully. I ended up throwing at punch at her. Her skin was very hard I can tell, but I managed to make the female warrior flinch a lot, much to my surprise and shock. She growled and threw a punch at me, hitting me in the face. I growled angrily and used my feet and kicked her in the stomach. This got her very pissed off cause she was growling at me very loudly that she used her claws and slashed my stomach. I backed up, crying out in pain. She cheated! She said no weapons and she used her claws. I looked at her and she threw a punch on my face, sending me off the mat. I moaned in pain, trying to figure out what to do. I looked for her weak spot, and I aimed my attack on her legs, kicking them hard, she fell onto the floor while I got up. I jumped on her and began throwing punches at her until she thrilled hurtfully. I looked at her and my hands. They were turning purple and bleeding pretty bad. The female looked at me as I got up. I waited for her to get up and she did, slowly. She faced me, bleeding from her face and I can tell her tooth mandible was crooked the wrong way. I was ready to fight again when she raised her right arm. I was more than ready for this, but I didn't expect this. She banged her right arm on her chest in respect. I looked at her and the others who did the same thing. "You're good, Loudte-Kale. But more practice and training from my sire." I looked at her in confusion. "Sire?" "Arbitrator Raj'ah is my sire or as you oomans call back on your homeplanet, my father." What? Raj'ah didn't even tell me that he's that female's father, let alone not knowing. I am in shock and confusion. So Raj'ah has been having females around him before me? My heart is starting to crack. "Come, let's get your wounds healed." I nodded and tried to walk, but the female wrapped her arms around my waist and helped me walk to the mat where she had the first aid kit ready.


	20. Chapter 21

After about 10 minutes, the female warrior finished her first aid on me. "My sire has feelings for you." I looked at her in confusion. "S'cuse me?" "Several cycles ago when I was a pup, my sire left home and went on a hunt for a few days and came home telling us of how he saved a young pup from those bad blood ooman males that were about to kidnap her, I assumed that it was you. He hung his trophies of the bad bloods on his wall of the ship." "Does he have a home?" I asked. "Oh yes." The female Yautja nodded. "It's just that he goes on trips to capture the bad bloods and executes them." I nodded "When he comes home, he is really good at finding females." My heart began to grow very heavily. I tried not to show my feelings, but to my luck, the female Yautja talked something different causing my feelings to subside. "Well, my sire is probably wondering where you are right now. So no harm done." I thanked her and left the kehrite room. While I was walking back to my room, I felt a sense of betrayal in my heart. It's like I'm being used after what this female mentioned about Raj'ah having one night stands with some females. I felt depressed and sad at the same time it's horrible. While I was walking I decided to pay Heather a visit. I went into the infirmary and saw Heather getting up. "Hey, Alex." Heather greeted me. "What happened to you?" "It's nothing." I explained to her. "How are you feeling?" "Im feeling better thanks to Lu'ki." Heather explained, patting a spot for me on the bed. I sat down next to her and looked at her with tired eyes. "You must have gone into a match with one of the females, huh?" I looked at her in shock. "How did you..." "Ravage told me." Heather answered. "From what I can tell, it's not just any female Yautja, but Arbitrator Raj'ah's suckling." She's good...I thought to myself, swinging my feet back and forth. "What about Thwei? Does he have kids?" From what he told me that he does have kids." Heather said. "Oh..." I sighed sadly. "It's part of life, Alex." she said placing her hand on my shoulder. "The Yautjas mate to keep the population growing. Just like our Yautjas." Alex looked at Heather nodding her head understandingly. "Thwei told me that this is a rare thing. Yautjas choose a life mate. It's when a male chooses a female for life, and he can have no other females except the one he has chosen. Same rules apply for the females." I felt my heart grew very light. Maybe there is hope...wait a minute.?! "Do you like Raj'ah?" Heather asked me with a grin. I blushed and looked away. "You do like him! You are blushing!" "Am not!" I giggled, trying to hide my blush. Heather continued to give me a smirk until I looked at her and sighed. Maybe Heather is right...I do like Raj'ah...no...love Raj'ah. "Do you.." Heather asked me. "Maybe...I do love Raj'ah."

One week later...

I was just waking up when Raj'ah appeared into the room. "Alex." He explained. "We just landed on our planet. You will meet our brother who is the leader of our clan and he will determine whether or not you will be one of us." I nodded nervously. Raj'ah immediately put on his armor and his bio mask while I watched. He put on his necklace decorated with skulls of small animals he has hunted over the cycles. On his bio mask is decorated with a skull of the Kainde Amedha that he first hunted. Although Raj'ah killed two of those creatures, he managed to use the second one and decorated his helmet to be scary. I looked at Raj'ah and got nervous. "Young one." He explained. "Me and Rai'eka will protect you from the other Yautjas." I nodded nervously as Raj'ah offered me his hand. I took it and left the room together. Rai'eka met up with the two in her ceremonial outfit. Her loincloth is decorated with the teeth of the prey she hunted, plus her shoulder armor has a skull of the bad blood that she killed cycles ago, along with the teeth from the mandibles she has hanging on her neck. Her top is covered in armor that covers her breasts and leaves in between them open. "Ready, Alex?" Rai'eka asked while I nodded nervously. The two walked beside me when they walked with the group off the ship. I covered my eyes with the brightest sunlight that is blinded me for a moment or two. I opened my eyes and saw the planet that is like an Amazon jungle and a desert combined. There are huts and dwellings for the leaders, and hunters. Continuing their walk, I saw a Yautja who looks a little older as Uncle David was. The two stepped in front of the Clan Leader and bowed before him while I did the same thing. "Welcome my brother and sister." The leader greeted them. "I see that you brought an Ooman from another planet." The leader walked over to me as I felt so scared. I was shaking uncontrollably, feeling very scared when I felt a hand raising up to my chin, slowly lifting it up. "Scrawny little runt isn't she?" The leader chuckled while my face grew red with embarrassment. "This Ooman is unworthy to be one of us." What. The Fuck. All this training from Raj'ah and Rai'eka were for nothing?! How dare he?! I started losing control as got up and looked at the leader. "Unworthy?" I felt Rai'eka and Raj'ah tapped my on the leg, but I ignored their warning. "I think the only one unworthy is you!" The leader chuckled and walked back towards me. "Also I am no runt!" The leader immediately slapped me across the face, causing me to land on the ground. I looked up while the leader kicked me on the stomach, causing me to roll towards Jek'ia and her friends. "Who's unworthy now?" The leader growled. "Apparently you are for hurting a female." I explained, wheezing from the blow that the clan leader gave me. He growled and was about to kick me again when he stopped and gave me an evil smile. "You are a very stubborn ooman. I would watch your tongue next time." The clan leader said something to Raj'ah and Rai'eka before he left. Both Raj'ah and Rai'eka went over to me and gently kneel down while Raj'ah held me. "You are strong for an ooman." I tried to talk but my breaths are wheezy at the moment. Raj'ah placed his fingers on my lips, shutting me up completely. "Let's take you to my dwelling." Raj'ah smiled and started to scoop me into his arms and carried me away from the crowd.


	21. Chapter 22

While walking to the dwelling in Raj'ah's arms, I looked around scared and very confused. I seen some of the Yautjas with humans. The humans looked at me with sad and angry eyes. I looked at them for awhile until Raj'ah placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him with fearful eyes. Until all the sudden I heard a scream. "No...no please I don't want this..." I turned my head and spotted a human female being dragged in by a very large Yautja.

"Please...please...please!" All the sudden the door closed causing me to turn my head away from the scene. I heard a purr from behind me. I turned and looked at Raj'ah and Rai'eka who were looking at me with concern expressions on their faces. "Come, Alex." Raj'ah said. I nodded and looked down at the ground while they walked me to their dwelling. While half way to the dwelling, Raj'ah stopped me, putting me down gently on my feet. I looked at him in confusion. "Come young one. Let go take a little walk." I looked at him and Rai'eka and nodded at him. Raj'ah took me somewhere away from the market. I was so nervous about what he would do to me. Would my life be like that woman, doing stuff against my own will? I was shaking until all the sudden I heard Raj'ah purring. He must have noticed that I was shaking. I looked up and saw a beautiful pond with some beautiful fauna that I have never seen in my life. I looked at Raj'ah and he thrilled at me. I walked towards the pond and bent over and some scary fish. I backed away from the pond and turned towards Raj'ah who was sitting on the rock. He patted his lap. I was nervous at first, but then again Raj'ah did save me twice and treated me with kindness that he deserved much more. I walked towards him and sat down on his lap. "What you saw back there," Raj'ah explained. "That's how most of my people treat oomans. Like slaves and pets. With you, your the exception." I looked at him. "I saved you when you were a pup, and now." I nodded my head. "If you think that I would treat you like that ooman female, think again. I am bound to my yin'tekai that I would save you from certain death." I looked in confusion. "I won't hurt you, Alex. I have honor and If I harm you, I would not only be dishonorable to you but to my people." I nodded my head, understanding him. I touched my pendant around my neck. "The necklace you gave me when I was a child, I haven't taken it off and yet it still looks like it was brand new." Raj'ah scooped the pendant from her fingers and looked at it before looking back at me. "On my planet, when a male Yautja gives the pendant to a female, it means that he chooses her as his life mate." I looked at him. "I remembered our conversation earlier about that. but one question, Why me?" "You are special to me when I first saw your eyes." "I used some contacts to cover my purple eyes cause some people think that I'm weird. I get bullied all the time because of my my purple eyes." I said, looking down. I felt Raj'ah's fingers on my chin and felt him tilted my head up. "You are not weird." Raj'ah purred. "You are beautiful." I blushed while Raj'ah chuckled. "About the life mate...I..." "You won't have to worry." Raj'ah explained. "I won't force you unless you are ready." I looked at him in confusion. "Other males would jump into mating when the ooman females don't want it." "You are giving me a choice?" Raj'ah nodded. "I maybe the arbitrator, but I have honor, Alex. I won't mate with you unless you are ready." I smiled at him and threw my arms around my neck, hugging him. My stomach growled, causing me to blush a little more. Raj'ah chuckled at her. "Come, let's get back to my dwelling. You need to eat." Raj'ah got me off of his lap and together we walked back to his dwelling where Rai'eka and a male Yautja waited for us. "Alex this is Fatal, my life mate." Rai'eka said. I bowed my head a little in respect. Fatal did the same thing. "Arbitrator Raj'ah has been telling us about the little ooman with beautiful eyes like amethyst jewels." I blushed and looked at the ground. "Come Fatal. Let's not make the young one shy." Raj'ah chuckled, guiding me into his dwelling. I looked around. It looks like an ordinary home back on my planet, but covered with furs. The dwelling is huge, fit for a celebrity! "Come." Raj'ah motioned. "I will show you our room." "Our room?" I asked anxiously. Raj'ah nodded and held out his hand to me. I took his hand and he lead me upstairs. I looked around at some decor. I never see so much skulls as a display. Mostly were skulls from Raj'ah's kills I presume. Along the way I saw a room and I stopped there and took a look. It looked like a prayer room, cause I see some candles on an altar with a statue that looks like a goddess. "Me and my family prayed to Paya, our goddess for safety, health, and good fortune on our hunts. Like you pray to your own God back on the ooman planet." I nodded, understanding his concept. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Come." I followed him to the room and i saw the door open automatically. The room is bigger than I imagined. It reminded me of a master bedroom only its twice bigger than a master bedroom back on earth. The bed was covered in different shades of brown, Black and Tan color furs. Must be from his past hunting trips, I thought to myself. I saw a dresser by the wall and a table with two chair by the window. I looked and saw a balcony. "Wow..." I smiled in awe. "Do you like it?" Raj'ah asked me. I turned to him and smiled. "I love it." "This is where we will sleep." Raj'ah said, pointing the bed. I walked over and sat down on the furs. They felt so soft on my skin. Raj'ah followed me and sat down next me, causing me to blush. Raj'ah chuckled and stroked my cheek gently with his taloned fingers. "It's seems only yesterday that you were a very small pup and now, you are grown into a beautiful ooman." "I know huh.. I just can't believe that it was you that saved me from those men all these years ago." Raj'ah clicked at me and took off his mask and his armor. I watched him places his armor aside and looked at me. "I have some rules for you. You are free to walk around the dwelling and the courtyard, but when you leave the dwelling to go explore, me or Rai'eka have to escort you." "I understand, Raj'ah." "Good." Raj'ah trilled. Before he went on with his rules, we heard a knock. "Excuse me, N-yaka'de Raj'ah" A servant came in. "Supper is ready." "Thank you Naxa." Raj'ah nodded. Naxa looked at me for a moment and left the room. "N-yaka'de?" I asked in wonder. "In my language, it means Master. I am the Master of this dwelling and what I say goes." "Yes, N-yaka'de." Raj'ah looked at me and shook his head, chuckling at me and cupped my cheeks, stroking my cheeks softly with his rough yet gentle taloned hands. "You don't call me, N-yaka'de, Alex. Just Raj'ah." "What about around the servants, and your people?" I wonder. "You can call me Arbitrator, or N'yaktara." He got up and took my hand gently. "Come, supper is ready and you need to eat." "Okay.." I smiled, shaking my head. I can tell that my future here on this planet will not be an easy one, but as long as I got friends like Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal then everything will be okay.


	22. Chapter 23

Later on that night Raj'ah invited his friends over for dinner. I don't know what kind of friends he has besides Fatal, and Thwei, but I feel more nervous and anxious at the same time. I hope Thwei comes over and brings Heather along she and I became good friends since on board the ship. I sat down on the couch wearing a fur dress and sandals. My hair was left loose and tameable. I'm so surprise to see my hair like this. After leaving my hair in braids for about a week, I needed to give my hair a good break from the tight braids that Rai'eka did for me. I waited with eagerness when I heard a knock. I looked at the door nervously. A servant opened the door and in comes a Yautja that I have never seen before. It looks a little taller than Rai'eka yet an inch shorter than Raj'ah. I became so nervous that I was going to hide when that Yautja looked at me and growled. I was shaking literally. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't out of fear of death.

"Set'gin!" I heard Raj'ah walking over to the Yautja. They both bang their chests and placed their hands on their shoulders and shook in greeting.

"Welcome home my mei'hswei." Set'gin greeted.

"Thank you."

"I see that you have an ooman pet." Raj'ah looked over at the couch and spotted me hiding behind the arm rest.

"Come, Alex." Raj'ah encouraged.

Slowly as I could, I got up and looked at Raj'ah who trilled at me. I walked over, shaking very nervously and stood next to him.

"This is Set'gin. My hunting brother. Set'gin, this is Alex, my new pet." I looked up Set'gin so nervously that I thought that he would kill me.

"If you think that I'm going to kill you young ooman, think again." Set'gin looked at me.

"With those eyes like a rare jewel, there is no way I can kill you. Besides Raj'ah would have my head for this."

I smiled, relaxing a bit as Set'gin looked at Raj'ah. "Will this...Alex be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes she will." Raj'ah answered.

He lowered his hand towards mine and took it with a gentle grasp and the three of us went outside in the courtyard.

"How was the hunt on the ooman planet?" Set'gin asked.

"Fruitful as ever." Raj'ah answered.

He and Set'gin sat down, while I remained standing. Raj'ah looked at me and patted his lap. I walked over and sat down while Set'gin raised his eye brows.

"How did you find this ooman?"

"I found her on the ooman planet she was just a suckling. She about to be taken and sold as a slave because of her eyes and her beauty. I rescued her after those bad blood ooman males were going to kill her as revenge for what happened cycles ago."

"I see." Set'gin nodded.

"Greetings, Raj'ah." I turned and spotted Thwei with Heather.

I felt relieved when Raj'ah let me down and I walked over to Heather.

"Hello, Alex." "Hello, honrable Thwei." I bowed my head.

"Please Alex, cut the formal greetings and call me Thwei."

"But-"

"Just do it." Heather whispered to me.

"Okay, Thwei."

While Thwei walked towards his hunting brothers, we decided to go inside and sat down in the garden room.

"So, how's your new home?" Heather asked me.

"It's great. Raj'ah and I got our own room which is a little odd, then again I seen some couples move in together before marriage anyways."

"Same with Thwei." Heather explained.

"I slept with Thwei and he gave me this."

I noticed a pendant with an turquoise pendant with a few hints of Amber in the jewel. It has some teeth of a creature.

"Thwei asked me to be his life mate. I said yes."

We both squealed in delight at the news.

"Im so happy for you, girl!"

"Me too!" We both giggled.

"Call me crazy, but I have been engaged since I was 7."

"Nothing wrong with that." Heather said.

"When the time has come for you and Raj'ah to become lifemates, you will see it."

We heard some noises coming towards us. I looked and spotted a spiky beast that was running towards us. I placed Heather behind me and faced the strange beast. It snarled at me until all the sudden, it tackled me on the ground.

"Alex!" Heather cried out. I felt the beast licking me, causing me to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Stop it that tickles!" The beast continued to lick me until it backed away from me slowly.

I looked at the beast in worry until I looked up.

"Get over here you worthless piece of shit!" I know that voice anywhere.

I got up and placed Heather behind me. The beast looked at me with sad eyes.

"You heard me, you worthless animal!"

I saw Kai'ro coming into the garden room with a leash in his hand. While the beast was going to its master slowly, I took a breath and placed my arm in front of the beast.

"This beast is not going anywhere."

"Alex..." Heather gasped.

"Give me the hound or else." Kai'ro snarled at me.

"No." I growled at him.

Kai'ro growled at me while I glared at him. Heather slowly tried to move away from me. The beast looked at her and slowly walked towards Heather, protecting her.

"You are risking your life for this worthless beast?" Kai'ro snarled.

I gulped a little. He walked towards me while my heart is beating so fast.

"I can sense your fear. Your heart beating so quickly. You are afraid of me, you worthless zabin."

I can see Heather slowly walking away with the beast following her. I looked at Kai'ro, as he wielded his knife out of his sheath. He grabbed my throat and raised me higher. I struggled to breathe through his grasp.

"What did Raj'ah really see in you? A worthless pathetic creature who is weak and different from us?"

I tried to maintain my breathing, but it was no use. Darkness clouded my eyes. I saw Kai'ro draw out his dagger and aimed it at my heart.

"Not so tough, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes, awaiting for my death when I felt his hand letting go my throat. I dropped on the floor, laying sideways. I looked up at the two Yautja arguing at each other before darkness consumed me.

When I came to, I was laying on the couch. My throat hurts really bad. I tried to get up when I felt a hand pushing me back down.

"Easy, young one."

I looked up and spotted Raj'ah, Rai'eka, Fatal, Thwei, Set'gin, Heather looking at me in concern.

"What happened?"

"Kai'ro attacked you and I went and got Thwei." Heather explained.

"I remembered protecting that spiky creature from Kai'ro, all the sudden, he choked me and I blacked out."

Raj'ah stroked my cheek softly.

"Where is he?"

"He left," Raj'ah answered.

"I gave him a warning that if he harms you again, I will have his head on my wall." I

nodded wincing in pain. my throat is hurting me.

"Here." Raj'ah handed me a cup of water. I drank it, slowly.

"You are very brave to stand up to Kai'ro." Thwei nodded.

"No ooman would dare do that to him." I tried to speak, but Raj'ah placed his fingered claw on my lips

"Don't speak, young one." Raj'ah said.

I saw a servant handed him a clear glass of a green colored serum. He helped me up and handed me the glass. I sniffed before I took a drink of it. It tasted so nasty that nearly gagged. All the sudden, my throat was feeling a lot better.

"Wow.. That tasted so nasty!" I shook my head.

Raj'ah and the others laughed at me. I got up and the same creature that I nearly protected, came over and licked me.

"Thwei said I can keep her." Heather said.

"It's a she?" I asked, bending my head down.

"It's a she, and I named her Nala."

"Good name." I told her.

I went towards the mirror and saw to my surprise, the bruise isn't there.

"The serum is designed to heal the any injury. Bruises, scrapes you name it." Raj'ah explained as I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded and we sat outside for dinner without anymore incidents.

Later on that night, I was expecting a punishment from Raj'ah. He hasn't said anything about punishing me because of my actions today, but I would never know. I feel...nervous, scared, mostly curious cause Raj'ah has never punished me before. I was looking out the window thinking about what he would do to me when I heard the door open. I looked and saw Raj'ah coming into the room, taking off his armor and his wrist gauntlets. He hung them on his stand gently and looked at me. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. I walked slowly towards him with my head down and sat on his lap. I felt claws going underneath my chin and was lifted towards his face. I saw his mandibles stroking my cheeks.

"I'm not going to punish you, Alex." Raj'ah said.

I was in shock. I don't want him to fight or defend for me just because Kai'ro is a complete asshole.

"You were very brave to face my brother. You're fighting skills have been improving since I brought you on board."

I blushed a little bit, causing him to chuckle at me.

"I...want to try something." I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't move." I nodded slowly and waited.

He was getting closer towards me until I felt his mandibles hugging my cheeks and his lips touched mine. I opened my eyes in shock. I expected his teeth to scratch my lips or bite them off, but no his teeth is being gentle towards me. I like the kiss very much that I wanted more. Raj'ah can tell that I wanted more, so he let go of my face and turned me around so that I am straddling on his hips. I can feel his codpiece on my shaft. I moaned as he took my lips and kissed me again. Before it became serious, I pulled away from him.

"Stop." I said, breathing very heavily. Raj'ah gave me a soft click. He understood what I didn't want and nodded his head.

"I know." He whispered to me. He sat me on the bed.

"Wanna talk about our lives?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and nodded.

"Since that night, I went and looked for you. But nothing. As I grew up, I forgot all about you and what you looked like. Although I still remember that night."

"I see." Raj'ah chuckled.

"Your family?"

"My mom died when I was 10 years old, and my dad died when I was 17." I answered sadly. "My dad had alcohol issues so badly that my uncle and my aunt took me in and raised me."

Raj'ah watched me as I sighed.

"I missed them so much."

"One day, you can go and visit your family, only I get to be with you." I smiled at Raj'ah.

"I know that." I giggled.

For the rest of the night, we continued talking about our pasts before our reunion until we both fell asleep holding each other in our arms.


	23. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I looked out the sky and saw a beautiful sunrise. I stretched out my arms, I got up and walked towards the window and saw some of the male Yautja leaving for a hunt. I left my room and cleaned myself up and went downstairs to meet Raj'ah and Rai'eka. "Did you sleep well, young one?" Raj'ah asked me. "I did. Thank you for purring me to sleep, Raj'ah." "You are welcome." "Good morning, honorable Rai'eka." I smiled. "Good morning young one." Rai'eka smiled. "Raj'ah is going to go on a hunt today, while you and I go and I will teach you more of our culture." I nodded while she sat down. She was about to go and get breakfast when Raj'ah stopped her. "Servants get our breakfast." He explained to me. I don't like it but I have to comply with his wishes and I sat down at the table.

After breakfast and after Raj'ah left the dwelling, Rai'eka took me to the city market place to look for some clothes. "On this planet," Rai'eka explained. "It's always hotter than the weather conditions back on Earth." "I see." I nodded. "You need clothes that are very comfortable for you especially in this heat." Rai'eka took me to get fitted for my casual clothes, plus clothes for special occasions. "Sometimes," Rai'eka explained. "Our Clan leader throws parties for occasions, like his birthday, or our birthdays and so on." I nodded my head understanding. "Tonight is a feast of our ancestors. Raj'ah told me to find you a formal outfit." "Feels like Prom..." I sighed. "What's a 'Prom,'?" Rai'eka asked. "It's a formal dance for seniors. It's a sign saying that it's their final party before they leave school to go into the real world." "I see." Rai'eka scratched her chin. "Well, tonight will be like 'Prom,' except there is no dancing." "Fine by me." I giggled.

Raj'ah went hunting with Scar, and Fatal while his sister and Alex spend the day together. "How's your new pet?" Scar asked. "She's not my pet, she is my guest." Raj'ah corrected him. "She's been through enough already. She lost her family at a very young age..." "You have feelings for her?" Scar wondered. Raj'ah was pretty speechless. "Come on, Raj'ah.." Fatal chuckled. "Be honest with us." Raj'ah blushed at the thought of having feelings for Alex, yet he knew that somehow, he does have feelings for her. "You do!" Scar and Fatal chuckled at him. "Fuck you two!" Raj'ah growled. "Come on, Raj'ah." Scar said. "I used to be like that with Lex, and now look at us. I gave Lex my blood so that she can live a lot longer." "Blood?" "Legends tell us that the blood of a Yautja would make an alien live longer figuratively speaking." Fatal explained. "So if I give Alex my blood, would she live until she is 100?" "She would live way longer than that, my friend." Scar explained. "How old is your...Ooman?" "I believe that she is 17." "If you give her your blood, she won't age until she is 300 years old." Scar said. "Really?" Raj'ah asked. "I gave Lex my blood when we arrive home. She was in her 20's I believe and she is now 40 years old in human years." "Yet she is still the same." Raj'ah scratched his chin. "Exactly." Scar nodded. Raj'ah never thought this. Giving his own blood to Alex will stop her aging until she is 300 in human years yeah sure, but there could be side effects that are fatal. Could he take that risk? He is unsure about this. "Raj'ah," Fatal called out to him. "Come! The sun is about to hit the trees and we need to get ready for the banquet that The Grand Elder is holding." Raj'ah nodded and the three hunters left the jungle and went back to their dwellings.

Later on, Rai'eka helped me get my dress ready before she told me to take a bath. "Your clan leader hates me." I explained, feeling very uneasy. "Nonsense!" Rai'eka told me. "Your attitude impressed him the most! Now strip down and get into the tub." I nodded and went to the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped my clothes and got into the tub. Rai'eka joined me awhile later and helped me clean up. "Raj'ah will meet us at the palace." "Palace?" I asked. "It's where the Grand Elder lives." "Will the Grand Elder accept me?" Rai'eka sighed. "It really depends, Alex." Rai'eka answered while helping I cleansing her body, along with her hair. "Tell me, have you gotten groomed?" I looked at Rai'eka in confusion. "I don't know." "Well Raj'ah told me to have your groomed up for tonight." I nodded my head in approval. Rai'eka washed my now very thick hair and condition it before wrapping my hair up in a fur towel. After she was done, Rai'eka began her work on my hair. She braided some of my hair and added gold beads at the ends of my hair before securing it with rubber bands. I found the grooming relaxing for me and I almost fell asleep. After 30 minutes, Rai'eka got out of the tub and groomed herself before she got out of the tub and dried herself off. While Rai'eka dried herself off, I looked at herself in the mirror. I has never seen my hair like this before. Beautiful, thick, and tamable. Rai'eka smiled at me and joined me at the mirror. "Beautiful huh?" I nodded and smiled at her. "Let's get your dress on." The girls left the bathroom and went into Raj'ah's room and got my dress on, while Rai'eka put on her dress as well. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. I look a princess at the ball. Rai'eka came into the room with some jars of paint. She picked a color and with her claws, she gently put some symbols on my arms and some dots on my face before drying her claws and put some symbols on her face and arms as well. "It's tradition for us to have paint on our skin." Rai'eka explained. I looked in the mirror and nodded. "You look gorgeous." Rai'eka smiled. "But..." Rai'eka went into the drawer and found a beautiful choker with some ocean blue, purple and pink diamonds resting on a dark brown leather material with a tooth as a decoration. "This belonged to my mother." Rai'eka explained. I looked at her and shook my head. "No! I can't accept this!" "You must." Rai'eka smiled. "She passed it onto me, and she told me to pass it on to my daughter, but for now I want you to wear it." I felt very touched at the gift. It reminded me of the necklace that my parents got for me. Although my necklace was so valuable to me, I would prefer not to have anything happen to my necklace, so I put it in a safe place on the dresser. "Thank you, honorable Rai'eka." I smiled while Rai'eka put the choker around my neck. It looked so radiant around my neck that I will remember to give it back to Rai'eka the next day. "Come." Rai'eka smiled extending her hand out. "Our dates are waiting for us."


	24. Chapter 25

At the Palace, Raj'ah, Scar, and Fatal were having a conversation with the Clan Leader Kai'ro about the next hunt.

"Where is Rai'eka?" Scar asked.

"She is getting Alex ready." Raj'ah explained.

"That pyode Amedha?" Kai'ro snarled.

Raj'ah was about to say something when Scar looked over and saw Lex coming into the room. Scar walked over to her and greeted her before escorting her to the dining hall. Fatal and Raj'ah looked at the entryway and spotted Rai'eka walking in alone.

"I...don't...know..." I said nervously.

"Come on, Alex you look fine." Rai'eka encouraged me.

I nodded and waited for Rai'eka to walk in by herself. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the hall where Raj'ah looked at me and froze for a moment. I can tell that I took his breath away literally from the way he looked at me. I walked towards Rai'eka and the others while Kai'ro snorted and walked off. Raj'ah appeared before me while I looked down in shyness and nervousness. I felt a claw go under my chin and gently tilted my head up towards him.

"You look...stunning." I smiled shyly while Rai'eka looked at Fatal, her mate.

"Isn't she gorgeous? I told you I can dress up an Ooman."

I smiled while Raj'ah held out his hand.

I took his hand with my own and the two walked together with Rai'eka and Fatal into the dining hall. I looked around and to my uneasiness, the Yautjas were looking at us in confusion, disgust, or in wonder. The arbitrator took his seat while I was about to sit on the floor, but Rai'eka found a chair and placed it in between Raj'ah and Rai'eka. I took my seat and felt very scared. What will this Grand Elder think about me? While thinking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Raj'ah smiling at me. "Just relax young one." He assured her.

"We will protect you." I nodded nervously.

Just then the noise became silent when everyone heard heavy footsteps coming into the dining hall. I shook with fear while Raj'ah purred softly for me, making me calm down for a moment.

"Greetings my brethren." A voice greeted.

"We want to welcome back our two honorable Yautjas, Raj'ah and Rai'eka, and I see that they brought an Ooman with them."

Raj'ah and Rai'eka stood up and banged their chests in greeting.

"Bring her to me." The leader ordered the two.

I looked at them with fearful eyes while the Yautjas murmured softly to one another.

"We will be right there, young one." Raj'ah purred as he and Rai'eka brought me towards the Grand Elder.

To my eyes, he looks very old like in his 90s in human years...I think. He has scars on his arm, and a scar on his right eye. Three of his tooth mandibles went missing, and he is wearing a cape.

"Come, Ooman." The Elder ordered.

I looked at Raj'ah and Rai'eka. They nodded as I took a breath and walked up to the Elder with my head down. I felt the Elder gently put his claw underneath my chin and gently lifted my face towards his. He examined me before letting me go and summoned Raj'ah and Rai'eka to him.

"She's a beautiful creature." The Elder commented before looking back at the ooman.

"Are you planning on making her one of us, Arbitrator?"

"In a cycle when she completes her first chiva." Raj'ah answered.

"Very well. Raj'ah and Rai'eka you are in charge of this young Ooman. Make sure that she follows the customs."

Raj'ah and Rai'eka bowed their heads.

"You can go young one." The Elder waved his hand away while I walked towards the two Yautjas quickly.

Raj'ah held onto me and we walked back to our spots and sat down. The meal went on without incident. I don't understand why he was gentle towards me unlike Kai'ro. I can tell that he is different comparing to other Yautjas that I have met. Once in awhile, I would glance at the Grand Elder a few times and from what I saw, He looked very friendly towards humans or any alien that a Yautja brings back to their homeplanet. Raj'ah's trill caused me to break my thoughts and he encouraged me to eat. I smiled at him and went back to eating my meal.


	25. Chapter 26

After dinner, I walked towards the balcony. I thought about what the Grand Elder has to say. Chiva? What does that mean?

"Troubled thoughts?" Raj'ah asked, joining me on the balcony.

"What does the Grand Elder mean about my Chiva?" Raj'ah looked at me and smiled.

"It's when the female or a male compete their first hunt."

"First Hunt?" I asked.

"Yes." Raj'ah answered.

"I have to be a member of the clan to do it?"

"Yes and no." Raj'ah explained.

"You really don't have to be a member of the Clan to to do the first hunt. But if you do pass your Chiva, you will become one of us."

"I don't think I'm worthy..." Raj'ah looked at me.

"You are worthy, young one to the Grand Elder."

I smiled at Raj'ah. He is right, I got to believe in myself to prove to the Elder that I am worthy.

"I'm going to get washed up."

I left Raj'ah and went inside. I was about to go to the bathroom when I saw someone going upstairs. I decided to take a closer look and to my confusion, I spotted an Yautja with a long pipe. Quietly, I went downstairs and went to see where the pipe is going. I observed and to my horror, the pipe is pointed at the Grand Elder. Horrified, I ran towards the Grand Elder and before the Grand Elder could react, I went in front of him just in time. Crying in pain, I turned my head and saw that a dart hit my shoulder. Blood leaked from there as the Grand Elder looked in surprise. I collapsed on the ground when the guards came running towards the Grand Elder while Raj'ah and Rai'eka ran over towards me.

"Alex!" Raj'ah cried, holding me in his arms.

"Find the Yautja and bring him to me!" The Grand Elder ordered his guards.

Several guards left while the Grand Elder looked upon me, moaning in pain, and trying to stay awake.

"You...saved...my...life..."

"Had..." Before I could say anything, she blacked out.

"My personal healer will save your friend, Arbitrator Raj'ah." The Grand Elder said to Raj'ah, who is holding the young girl in his arms.

Raj'ah got up with Alex in his arms and handed her to the Grand Elder's healer named Fer'ah.

"Fer'ah, take our Ooman guest and get her healed up right away." "

Yes, Grand Elder."

Fer'ah bowed to him and quickly took Alex to the healing chambers, with Rai'eka following the two.

"I'll go and find the assassin." Raj'ah bowed along with the other Arbitrators and left the palace while the Grand Elder is whisked away by the guards towards his private chambers.

I woke up a few hours later and looked around. I remembered saving the Grand Elder from an attempted assassination by an unknown assassin. Trying to get up, I felt a hand pushing me back down on the bed. I looked and it was the Grand Elder who is sitting next to me.

"Easy, young Ooman." The Grand Elder explained.

"You are hurt."

"Where's Ra...Arbitrator Raj'ah?"

"He is resting."

"The assassin?"

"They brought him in, and executed him. He's a bad blood."

I nodded and sighed.

"Why did you save me?"

I looked at the Grand Elder.

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You were so kind to me after we met that you helped me ease my nerves, unlike Clan leader, Kai'ro who mistreated me badly..."

"Ahh.." Grand Elder smiled down at me, patting my head.

"You did an honorable thing, young one." I looked at him and smiled.

Fer'ah walked in and smiled at me before bowing to the Grand Elder.

"Greetings Grand Elder, Cetanu."

Grand Elder Cetanu bowed to her while Fer'ah checked on my shoulder.

"Your shoulder is healing up really good. I injected the serum into the blood stream to eliminate the poison. Usually for a Ooman, the white blood cells would attack the serum, but instead it cause the white blood cells to get stronger and eliminated the poison."

I nodded, kinda understanding the concept. The healer unwrapped the bandages and the clicked in approval.

"The wound is healed up. Come take a look."

I got up and went to the mirror, and to my surprise, there was no scar on my shoulder where I got hit.

"You get to go home with the Arbitrator right now, he's waiting for you."

"Thank you honorable healer." I bowed.

"Young one," Grand Elder Cetanu smiled.

"Please join me for some breakfast, you and Arbitrator Raj'ah."

"Sure." I smiled.

She and Grand Elder Cetanu left the healing chambers and met up with Raj'ah who was sitting outside.

"Alex..." He went up and hugged me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I nodded looking up at him.

Raj'ah held me for awhile until Grand Elder Cetanu cleared his throat.

"Join me for breakfast outside in the court yard." Raj'ah nodded and looked at me.

"Healer Fer'ah will give you some new clothes to replace your dress that was stained with your blood."

I looked up at Raj'ah and he nodded. Healer Fer'ah escorted me to another room while Raj'ah is alone with Grand Elder Cetanu.

While walking towards the gardens, Raj'ah about the Ooman girl. He almost lost her three times in a row. Those badblood oomans, Kai'ro and now a near assassination attempt on the Grand Elder. His heart began to beat a different rhythm than his own. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her since he rescued her, and yet he doesn't have the heart to do so.

"My boy," he said placing his hand on Raj'ah's shoulder.

"I can sense that you have feelings for this girl."

There was no point, Raj'ah can't deny his feelings any longer.

"I do have feelings for this young Ooman, but I can't be falling for her."

"Why is that?"

"It's the way my parents raised us. I became an Arbitrator to find the bad bloods-"

"to avenge your family's death?"

Raj'ah sighed.

"I can't be putting Alex in danger, Grand Elder. That's why I can't make her as my mate."

They arrive at the gardens where they sat down.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"..." Raj'ah thought of an answer, but couldn't answer this one.

"When you and Rai'eka were pups, after I took you two in and became your Nyrak'tara, I always taught you two to listen to your heart. This Alex is a very special ooman, no wonder you chose her as your lifemate."

Raj'ah looked up at him. "How-"

"When I saw that the necklace that your father gave to your mother was gone from your neck, I had a feeling that you chose your lifemate. It didn't matter to me that your lifemate was from another planet."

Raj'ah looked at his adoptive father. He does have a point. However, he can't put Alex in danger just because of his status as an Arbitrator. Then again, he is falling for the girl whom he saved twice before.

"Alex can't be waiting forever. When she completes her Chiva and if you don't mate her, she will be choosing someone else." Cetanu warned him before they saw Fer'ah and Alex come out of the palace.

"Here she is." Healer Fer'ah And I came out wearing a ocean blue tube top with a brown long skirt and on her feet were her sandals from last night.

"Thank you, Fer'ah." Grand Elder Cetanu smiled as Healer Fer'ah left the gardens. Raj'ah looked at Alex. She looks so beautiful. Yet, his heart is beating with confusion and mixed emotions.

"You look lovely, young Alex."

"Thank you, honorable Elder." I smiled and sat down next to Raj'ah.

"Where are you from, young one?"

I began my story of how I was born to the day that Raj'ah saved me from the male human traffickers.

"Those male oomans have no respect for the females don't they?"

I shook my head blinking back my tears.

"I am very fortunate that you are alive and that's what counts right?"

I nodded and we took a seat. The servants brought out the breakfast and served it on our plates.

"Now let's eat."


	26. Chapter 27

I sat by the window, after a long day at Grand Elder Cetanu's palace I was exhausted. I feel so much better that I can play around. Most of the time i was in the yard exploring under watchful eyes of either Raj'ah or Rai'eka. I heard a knock and saw Raj'ah coming into my room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Much better." I smiled at him.

Then I looked back at the sky. It was glowing with beautiful iridescent colors of green, orange, violet, and pink just like back home.

"What's the matter?" Raj'ah asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know if my friend, Lily is okay."

"Why are those male oomans after you?" Raj'ah asked.

"Because they want revenge for what happened that night." I felt tears coming from my eyes.

Raj'ah placed his hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"Here." He said, turning on his gauntlet.

A hologram came into view. At first I didn't want to watch it, but I need to know if Lily is safe. I saw the events unfolded. Slavers rounding up all the females and the children while the men were left behind, being executed. I gasped in shock. What..The..Fuck. But I couldn't find Lily anywhere until I heard a click from Raj'ah. I saw Lily and she was hiding in the bushes while I was running to give Lily some time. All the sudden, she vanished.

"Your friend, 'Lily,' went missing after this recording, after that, there was no sign on her from what my scout mentioned."

Raj'ah said. I nodded sadly. Now I know that Lily is either missing, captured, or even hiding out until help arrives.

"Tomorrow we go to the market, you need some new armor." I looked away sheepishly.

"I can use the armor I trained with on your ship."

Raj'ah chuckled at me.

"That armor is for practice. You get your own armor."

I looked at him and nodded.

"We go in the morning so rest."

I nodded and I got up and went over to my bed. Raj'ah lay down and purred. I smiled at him until my eyes began to close.

I woke up without Raj'ah next to me. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard someone coming into the room. I looked and spotted Raj'ah with his satchel on him.

"Let's go." I smiled as I got up, cleaned myself, got dressed and went with Raj'ah to the market.

During the morning, we looked through vendors of weapons, food, new clothes, and even armor. Once we went inside, I spotted something that caught my eye. It was those armlets. It's silver and very indestructable. But on the wrist part, there was a beautiful gem on it. The gem looks very unfamiliar to me. They are so beautiful and yet they are expensive. I heard a trill and I turned around. I spotted Raj'ah mentioning me to come over. I walked over and spotted an Yautja blacksmith with a long ribbon in his hands. I turned to him and as quick as a wink, the blacksmith was done with my measurements.

"Your ooman pet is very strong and healthy if I might add." He said. "The armor will be ready in awhile."

We bowed to the blacksmith and continued our walk into the market.

"Usually it's the servants that will go and get the food for our meals." Raj'ah explained. "When you complete your Chiva, and become one of us, you are free to roam around the market as you wish."

I am excited and pretty nervous about the Chiva. I remembered Raj'ah telling me that either I come out alive or not. Also he mentioned that I can choose any species to hunt down if I wish. While thinking, I felt Raj'ah tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up and he handed me a fruit. I smiled and took a bite. It tasted a lot different than an orange or an apple, but it tasted really good. He can tell that I'm very pleased with my reaction of the fruit that he bought a few more of the fruit and we went walking back to the dwelling. Raj'ah had to leave to visit with the Grand Elder, so I am here by myself. I went to the gardens and watched the fish swimming in the pond. They look so fascinating to me that it reminded me of a koi fish pond I visited back home. Only these fish don't look like koi fish to me. Shaking my head, I got up to find a servant coming towards me.

"Mistress Rai'eka is here to see you." I smiled, got up and went to see Rai'eka smiling at me.

"I heard that Raj'ah took you to get fitted for some new armor."

"Yes Rai'eka he did." I smiled and we sat down.

"He went to the Grand Elder if you are wondering." I reminded her.

"I know, but I wanted to see if you are okay from the other night."

"I'm good, Rai'eka thanks to Fer'ah." Rai'eka looked at me.

"What are badbloods?" I wondered.

"Badbloods are Yautja warriors who committed a crime like murdering another warrior, or stealing an ooman pet, raping a female when she says no..."

"It's a lot like back home." I told her.

"It's an Arbitrator's job to find the badblood and execute them on the spot."

"Wow that quick huh?"

Rai'eka nodded. "When a badblood is banished, they aren't allowed to come back to their home. Their honor, title, and dignity, are stripped away and they can live on another planet other than here."

"Talk about a quick verdict." I told her.

"One day you will understand our culture. Anyways, I better get going. I want to check up from last night. You did an honorable thing, and the Grand Elder couldn't be more happier to see that you are alright."

I smiled and hugged Rai'eka just as Raj'ah came in with a satchel on.

"Greetings brother."

"You too Rai'eka." I watched the two siblings banged their chest and watched Rai'eka leave the house. I looked at Raj'ah as he put his satchel down.

"I got a gift for you."

He opened his satchel and to my surprise, I saw the chest armor that looked like my size, leg and shoulder armor, new armor sandals, a bio mask and to my surprise, I saw some armlets that looked like from the shop.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" Raj'ah asked me.

I looked at it carefully. It is a lot like the one I saw today except it has a different gem and from the looks of it, it was an amethyst color gem. I smiled at him and hugged Raj'ah. He hugged me back and gently pulled me apart, nuzzling my head in the process.

"Here, lets try your armor on." I nodded and allowed him to put the armor on me. I watched him wrap the straps around my arms and my legs. He is really fast and gentle towards me. I never seen any Yautja do that to anyone else before, other than Raj'ah himself.

"All done." He said, standing back towards me. Already? That was fast. I walked to the mirror and I saw myself in armor. I never would have dreamed of wearing this kind of armor. It look so new, and it was modified to fit me. On the gauntlets was a amethyst gem on the wristbands.

"I had it modified to make it a little more feminine for you." Raj'ah explained while I admired my new armor.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Raj'ah placed his arms around me and held me until we both let go.

"Come young one." Raj'ah told me holding his hand out.

"Let's test your armor out."

During the day, Raj'ah and I tested out my armor and weapons just to be sure that it fits me really good, and that it is indestructible.

"Your fighting skills are getting much better, Alex." Raj'ah complemented me.

"Thanks to you, and Rai'eka."

He trill at her with pride.

"Now continue."

We trained for hours until it was time for supper. Raj'ah helped me put up the weapons and the armor into the rack. We got cleaned up and went to dinner. Raj'ah was about to get his meal when his wrist gauntlet was beeping.

"It's the Grand Elder." Raj'ah stood up, banged his chest and looked at hologram Cetanu who is eager to see him.

"I have an assignment for you. One of the badblood leaders has been spotted at our remote planet. Find him and eliminate him."

"I will Grand Elder." Raj'ah obeyed.

"Also Fatal and Thwei will be joining you as well."

"Yes Grand Elder." After the transmission ended, Raj'ah looked at me with solemness.

"I'm leaving to hunt down a very dangerous bad blood. It may take me about a week, but Rai'eka and the servants will watch out for you."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Raj'ah answered.

I nodded understanding him, yet my heart felt heavy. I never felt like this before and yet I worry about Raj'ah when he goes on dangerous missions. What if he never comes back, or if he dies? I learned about the ritual suicide that the Yautjas have done for a very long time. Of the hunt or a mission is a failure, they set up a bomb and destroy everything in their path, including themselves, if not then the Arbitrators will help kill them. Barbaric I know, but it's the way of life from what Rai'eka told me. A week he says... I have an idea…


	27. Chapter 28

Two days later...

Raj'ah has left for his mission and I miss him already. I have thought about us mating for awhile and I have made up my mind. Since we reunited, we grew very close together. I do love Raj'ah, it's just that I'm scared to...go all the way. I am a virgin... What? I have never been with a man, never had sex with a man before. All my life I have been waiting for the choices that were up to me to make. While I was thinking about us, I heard someone knocking on the door, I got up, got dressed and opened the door. It was Rai'eka with something in her arms.

"Oh good you are awake!" She came into the room.

"Raj'ah told me that it won't be long until they catch the badblood so he may be home tonight." Rai'eka turned and looked at me.

"Feeling okay?"

"Rai'eka," I said.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I felt very nervous to tell her something.

"I'm...ready."

"For what?" Rai'eka asked.

I took a breath and looked at her.

"To mate."

While undercover on another planet, Fatal and Thwei observed the badblood named Bhu'ja one of the most dangerous badbloods they have encountered at a dwelling Raj'ah and Set'gin watched the two from the market. While observing, Raj'ah spotted a beautiful necklace with a stunning amethyst gem that shines different colors.

"It will be awhile, go and get the necklace for Alex." Set'gin whispered to him.

Raj'ah nodded and bought the necklace and placed it into his satchel.

"Bhu'ja has left, lets go!" Raj'ah and Set'gin turned on their cloaks and disappeared into the woods with Fatal, and Thwei following along.

"You want to what?!" Rai'eka shrieked.

I sighed.

"Raj'ah has done so much for me since we first met, and now I want him to have all of me."

I turned away, blushing. I felt some claws going under my chin and gently lifted towards Rai'eka's face.

"Alex...are you sure that this is what you want?"

I looked at her with my amethyst eyes glowing.

"I am sure." Rai'eka clicked at me for a moment and got up.

"I managed to get you something." She handed me a fur wrap.

I opened it and in the fur wrap and I blushed. It was a pair of leather lingerie. The bottoms is a thong that looks like it gonna cover my front, and the top looks a lot like a wrap-kini. The straps are pretty thin.

"It will hold up." Rai'eka explained.

I blushed and looked at the lingerie.

"Do you like it?" I looked at Rai'eka, I put the lingerie down and went up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Rai'eka."

I looked around the room, it needs some decorating.

"I need to decorate the room." I said.

"Do you know where the servants keep the candles?"

"I know where they keep the candles." Rai'eka said and left the room.

I looked at our bed and made it where it looks nice, and I managed to tidy up the room a bit.

"Got them." Rai'eka smiled as she came in with five big candles.

"They were in the storage downstairs."

"Okay thanks." I smiled and placed the big candles at different spots of our room.

I'm gonna light them later on. I looked around. Something was missing. I went downstairs and saw some beautiful flowers in a vase. I managed to get about 2-3 of them and went back upstairs. Once I arrived, I saw Rai'eka looking at the room and clicked at me as I put the roses into a glass of water.

"This is what you oomans do back on earth?"

"Only I saw it in the movies." I answered.

"I'll explain later. What do you think?"

"I think Raj'ah will like it when he is here."

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"While I was getting the candles, Raj'ah called me and he said that he and the others are coming home tonight."

"What?!" I panicked, looking around the room.

"How's the room?"

"It's fine, Alex." Rai'eka assured her. "You on the other hand need a quick grooming."

On board their ship on the way home, Raj'ah and the others were eating their meals and talking about their mates.

"I can't believe that you found someone!" Thwei patted Set'gin on the back.

"I know! I have known her since she was a pup and I told her to wait for me so that I can make you as my mate, and she said I will wait for you."

The others were bellowing for Set'gin even Raj'ah who is thinking about his future mate. He wants to mate her already, but on his honor, he will wait until Alex says that she is ready. Smiling to himself, he looked down on the table. He bought a necklace with a beautiful gem that shines different colors in the light from a market. It was surrounded with some of the teeth making it very stunning. He decided to give it to Alex when they become lifemates. He decided that he will get Alex to survive her first chiva and to have a lifemates ceremony at the temple. So excited, Raj'ah placed his necklace into his satchel along with the head of a bad blood that he and the others killed. He was going to let Set'gin have it, but because Raj'ah is the team leader, they told him to take it. Raj'ah reluctantly agreed to take the skull. Earlier today, he washed, cleaned and polished the skull until it was shiny. Eagering to get home, Raj'ah went to his room, took a bath and cleaned his armor to be ready once he and the others arrive back home.


	28. Chapter 30

Later on that night after Rai'eka groomed me, we walked into the room and finished decorating the room.

"For earthly customs, Alex you did an amazing job."

"No, we did an amazing job." I smiled at her.

"Raj'ah will be so pleased to see this."

All the sudden, I felt nervous. I went and sat down on the bed.

"Something wrong?" Rai'eka asked as she sat down next to me.

"What...What if Raj'ah doesn't want to mate with me?"

Rai'eka shook her head.

"He does want you, but only if you are ready, Alex."

I felt taloned fingers go onto my chin and lifted towards Rai'eka's face.

"Are you ready for this?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Then you are ready." Rai'eka heard a beeping noise.

"Better go and greet my brother. Have fun!"

I blushed madly as Rai'eka left my room. Taking a deep breath, I got up and changed into my fur lingerie and awaited for my mate's arrival.

Raj'ah came home by himself and saw Rai'eka waiting up on him.

"Where's Alex?" He asked.

"She's in your room." Rai'eka clicked and left the house.

Raj'ah shook his head and went upstairs. He saw a glow coming from underneath the bedroom door. He continued to walk until the door opened and he looked around. Candles lit around in different spots on the dresser, table, and even right by his bed. He saw something in the bed. Flower petals. Raj'ah chuckled and turned around to see Alex wearing a leather garment. His eyes widened. He has never seen her so beautifully, yet he can tell that she is nervous.

"You did all this for me?" Raj'ah asked.

"Yes, Raj'ah." She answered.

He can tell that she is nervous. He watched her and with his hand, he patted the bed. I towards the bed and sat down next to him.

"I owe you for everything, Raj'ah. You saved me when I was a child, and now. I couldn't be more grateful to you."

Raj'ah looked at her and made a soft thrill.

"For a long time, Alex." He began.

"When I became an Arbitrator, I was ordered by my older brother to do missions for him that involves killing bad bloods. Until I saw you again and everything changed for me. I remembered saving a young suckling years ago, but I never thought that the same young suckling I saved would grow into a beautiful ooman."

I looked away, blushing. I felt his claws going under my chin, and gently lifted my face and turn my face towards his.

"This is what you want?"

I looked at Raj'ah and smiled at him I lifted my head up and kissed him on the mandibles. I pulled away and blushed again. Raj'ah chuckled and cupped my face, bringing it towards his and gently kissed me on the lips with his mandibles. His kiss was so gentle that he made sure that he didn't harm me in any way possible. The slow gently kiss became a passionate one as Raj'ah grabbed me and lifted me up on his lap. I began to moan as I felt Raj'ah's arousal rubbing my lower area. Raj'ah got up, took off his armor, his netting mesh, and his cape, leaving him in his loincloth. He walked over to the bed and scooped me into his arms.

My heart is beating wildly. I never felt like this before. I can feel his hands stroking my back, making me moan lightly. I felt him dragging me towards him and caressed my shoulders and my neck with his mandibles. I feel my lower area throbbing a little bit. I wanted more. Raj'ah began to purr, causing my body to shiver. I can feel him untying the straps of my top tossed it on the floor, along with sliding my thong around my knees until it hit the floor. I looked down and blushed. Raj'ah chuckled and gently lift my chin towards his. "You are so beautiful." His voice sounded husky and sexy at the same time. He gently got me off of his lap and placed me on the bed. I watched him crawling towards me and took off his loincloth. I looked below and saw his rod. I began to feel very scared. I have taken sex Ed before, but i never compared a man's rod to an alien's. Raj'ah looked at me and noticed how tense I became.

"Are you alright, young one?"

"Yeah.." I nodded nervously.

Raj'ah thought about it and smiled. With his claws, he touched my neck that got me shivering with pleasure. Pleased with himself, he caressed my body, reaching to my breasts that got me gasping. He continued to caress every nook and cranny of me. He can tell that I loved the way he caresses me. When he arrived at my lower area, he rubbed my clit softly that got me moaning in pleasure. I want more, I need more. Raj'ah looked at me and smiled.

"So pure, so innocent..."

"I..." Before I can say anything Raj'ah placed his fingers over my soft lips.

"I know that you haven't been touched, young one." Raj'ah said. I looked at him in shock.

"How..." "Lu'ki checked you after I brought you on board the clan ship." I blushed, causing Raj'ah to chuckle.

"I want to make you remember this moment..."

I looked at him and nodded my head.

Pleased with my decision, he moved to my lower area and with his claws, he gently stuck them inside of me. I seethed in pain, causing Raj'ah to pause for a moment before I looked at him, tears welling up. I nodded and Raj'ah continued penetrating me. I felt him thrusting slowly and gently until I started buckling. With his other hand, he placed it on my abdomen, forcing me to calm down. With his other finger, he shoved it inside of me, tears to stream down my cheeks. Raj'ah leaned over to my face and gently licked away my tears. Raj'ah gently thrusted me until he stopped, causing me to whine. He bent his head down to my lower area and with his tongue, he licked my folds before he thrusted his tongue inside making me moan and pant. Raj'ah used his hands and held my hips still while he continued to feast on my clit. I tried my best not to scream, but with Raj'ah's tongue inside of me, it's not helping very much. Raj'ah felt my inner muscles clamping down on his tongue and he felt me climaxing. Raj'ah licked his teeth and looked at me. I was more than ready. Pleased, he got up and looked at me. I nodded at him. Gently as he could, he placed his rod at my area and gently went inside of me. Gasping, I looked at Raj'ah as he forehead resting on mine. He thrusted inside of me slowly so that I can get used to the pain. The walls were so tight inside of that I cried out in pain. It hurts very bad... Raj'ah collapsed his hands onto mine and with some purrs and gentle assurances, he managed to make me feel so good. He bent his head down and licked my neck, causing me to sigh and moan in pleasure. My pains were being replaced with pleasure, and ecstasy as Raj'ah continued to rock inside of me.

"Raj'ah...I'm feeling..."

"I know, young one." He panted, feeling my walls tightening around his rod. He leaned over to my ear.

"Cum for me..."

He licked my pulse point and all the sudden, I screamed and climaxed so hard that I was so sure that I'm going to pass out. Raj'ah followed as well and with a roar, i can feel him squirting his seed inside of me. He collapsed on the bed, panting for breath while I did the same, also I felt so tired. Raj'ah looked at me and smiled. He nuzzled my cheek and gently got off of me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him. I touched between my legs and brought them up towards me. When Raj'ah saw what was on my fingers, he began to feel worried until he saw me smiling tiredly.

"It's okay," I explained.

"It happens to females back home."

Raj'ah watched me as I yawned and went to sleep. Knowing that shewill be extremely sore, Raj'ah gently turned over, found some cream that Rai'eka gave to him and gently rubbed some on Alex's lower area. After applying it, Raj'ah held her into his arms and fell fast asleep. The next morning, Raj'ah woke up and saw his beautiful mate sleeping right next to him. He nuzzled her cheek again, gently let go of her and got out of bed. He put on his clothes and quietly left the room.


	29. Chapter 31

I woke up feeling very happy. I have never experienced something like this. Ever. The way Raj'ah was so gentle to me with every single strokes on my body was pure esctacy. I slowly turned my head, and found out that Raj'ah was not in bed. I shook my head and was about to get up when I felt a sharp pain on my lower area.

"Easy young one." I looked and spotted Raj'ah coming in with a tray of food. He placed it on the table and walked towards my bed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm more than okay, Raj'ah." I admitted.

"I feel wonderful and different at the same time."

Raj'ah lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms as I hissed in pain.

"Alex?" Raj'ah wondered worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm hurting a little bit but not very bad."

I saw Raj'ah grabbing a bottle, put some cream like consistency onto his hands and rubbed them together before he gently spread my legs apart. I watched him gently rubbing my area with the cream until I didn't feel any pain.

"I feel better...how did you get the lotion?"

"Rai'eka got it for me at the market."

I blushed. That will explain why Rai'eka was being very secretive while we went shopping for my new clothes..

I slowly got up and to my surprise, no pain. Pleased with the results, I looked at Raj'ah as he got up from the bed.

He scooped me into his arms carefully and took me to the tub.

He gently put me in, got undressed and joined me. The hot water feels great, and it is soothing the aches away from my lower area. We cleaned each other until we got hungry. We ate our breakfast, got dressed and left our room.

"We are going to see the Grand Elder and request you a chiva." I nodded.

If we are going to be lifemates, I have to pass the chiva on my own. But with some assurances, and more training, I would be one of the Yautjas...only in spirit instead of a human.

We left the dwelling and walked to the palace where the guards stopped us.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah, and Alex please come on in."

The guards stood aside and we walked into the palace.

"You have a request for me, my boy?"

Raj'ah and I kneel down on the floor in respect.

"Yes, Grand Elder." Raj'ah began. "I request for Alex to go through a chiva so that she can be one of us."

I can hear silence for a moment or two and heard a soft chuckle.

"You do realize the dangers are lurking around wherever she goes. Alex?"

I looked at the Grand Elder.

"Do you understand that you are putting your life at risk when you are doing the chiva?"

"I understand Grand Elder." I answered.

"I don't want you to do the chiva because of our customs, I want you to do the chiva when you are ready."

He does have a point. Raj'ah didn't force me into doing the chiva but we can't be lifemates if I don't take up this challenge. I am fully aware of Raj'ah's training will be very brutal but I can handle it.

"I'll do it. With all due respect Grand Elder, I want to take the chiva by choice. Even if I die during the chiva, at least I have honor."

Grand Elder Cetanu looked at me and Raj'ah for awhile and stood up.

"Fe'rah?" He called out to his healer.

"Please take young Alex to the gardens for awhile."

"Yes Grand Elder." She said and she took my hand and we left for the gardens.

"Raj'ah," The Grand Elder began.

"I hope that you didn't force Alex to do the chiva."

"No. I gave her a choice."

"I never gave you or Rai'eka a choice for your Chivas. Alex is not one of us, she is special and I owe her my life for that night. That is why she is temporary one of us."

"Unless she can complete for her chiva and she can be one of us for life."

Cetanu looked at Raj'ah and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"When will she start her training?"

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." Raj'ah said.

"Very well. Alex can compete for her first chiva."

Raj'ah smiled with pride through his mask together the two walked towards the gardens where Alex and Fer'ah are talking.

"Alex," Centanu began.

"Me and Raj'ah talked about your chiva and I accepted your request. Train her hard so that she can be prepared for any danger."

Raj'ah and Alex bowed to the Grand Elder before they left the palace. Unknown to the four, an unknown Yautja overheard what was going on.

"The ooman Loudte-Kalei is going to be trained for her first chiva."

"If she survives, she will be Arbitrator's lifemate."

"You know, Lar'ja." Another unknown Yautja said. "There is such thing as a broken spirit and a broken heart."


	30. Chapter 32

12 months later...

I never knew that training for a chiva would be very difficult for the first few months but I managed to do it and survived it all. I would fight Fatal, Thwei, Scar, and Set'gin. Out of those four Yautja males, I only defeated 2 of them. But it was a start. At the end though, I managed to beat the four males. I have never felt more stronger and confident than ever before. Raj'ah can tell that I'm ready for my first chiva.

Later on that night after about a good three round of love making for us, I looked at Raj'ah and he looked at me, stroking my back softly.

"You are doing very well, Alex." He complimented me.

I smiled at him, while stroking his arms.

"What will happen after my first chiva?" Raj'ah smiled, his mandibles stroking my cheeks gently.

"Well." He explained. "You will be one of us, plus youcan be a hunter, an arbitrator just like me, or you can be a mother."

"I always wanted kids." I told him.

I yawned tiredly and snuggling against him for warmth.

"Sleep young one." Raj'ah said, kissing my forehead and with a soft purr, we fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up next to Raj'ah who held me in his arms. I snuggled next to him, hearing his heartbeating in rhythm. I almost fell back asleep when I heard Raj'ah chuckling. I turned around and looked at him. His taloned hands stroked my back softly.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept good for awhile." I answered sitting up.

"I had a nightmare about my cousin."

Raj'ah sat up.

"When I was little, about a few months after you saved me, my cousin named Erik went missing while he was overseas in a country called Syria. He was one of the volunteers trying to find me that night you saved me. He's like a big brother to me, watched out for me since I was born."

Raj'ah listened to my story with interest.

"That day, my mom got a call from my uncle David and said that Erik went missing."

I took a breath. Trying not to cry in front of Raj'ah I went on.

"They said that he and his team were scanning the area for rebels in the area when they got attacked. One of the survivors, Erik's friend told us that it was no rebel, but something far worse than that. He just barely ran into safety when he heard a roar. An out of the ordinary roar."

Raj'ah looked away.

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel so bad for you, Alex." Raj'ah sighed.

I looked at him and snuggled against him. "I miss him so much."

Raj'ah held onto his mate. He knows what she is talking about because he was there.

 _He was about to kill the male when he spotted something in his system. Some ugly stuff in his spine. He let him go. He looked at him and left. He almost disappeared when he heard a scream. He turned around and spotted the ooman male's spine being ripped off by an invisible force. Raj'ah looked at his hunt brother in shock. He just killed an ill ooman male. "That will get you on the path of becoming a bad blood!" Raj'ah growled at his invisible brother. "Male oomans are worthy sport." "This ooman is sick!" Raj'ah screamed. "It's life, Raj'ah." An Yautja looked at him with an evil grin. "Grand Elder Cetanu will not be so pleased!" "He doesn't need to worry, Raj'ah." A voice said that got him to bow onto his knees. "Rise, my young Hunter." Raj'ah rose to see Grand Elder Cetanu looking upon the remains of a male ooman. "You know it's against our laws to kill an sickly ooman, Brutal." Brutal bowed and growled to himself. "That ooman male is weak and pathetic!" Cetanu looked upon the dead male and Raj'ah before turning his head back to Brutal. "For that, Brutal, you will pay the price." Cetanu barked from behind and out came 3 guards who appeared. "Take this bad blood on board the ship and put him in a holding cell." The three guards took Brutal away while Raj'ah looked upon the dead body. He saw something shiny around the male's neck. A tag of sorts. With his fingers, he brushed away the blood and saw the name printed on there:_

 _Erik Garcia_

 _US Army_

 _Roman Catholic_

 _Raj'ah looked some more and found a picture of the male ooman and a very young girl that he recognized as Alex. He looked at Cetanu as he pulled out a blue vile. He dumped it on the male's body and it dissolved into dust. "Come, Raj'ah." Cetanu said. "We better get going before the oomans arrive." Raj'ah bowed and looked at the tags, and the picture and placed it in his satchel and left earth with his adopted father._

While she got up and went to the bathroom, Raj'ah went to his private stash and looked at the picture of his mate when she was a pup with her cousin and laying below is the male's tags. Conflicted with this issue, he put the photo and the tags away. He saw his mate all clean and with some fresh clothes on.

"Let's get something to eat." Raj'ah suggested.

"Good idea, Raj'ah." I smiled and left the room.

Meanwhile, Rai'eka came in and looked at her twin brother still standing by the dresser.

"You haven't told her yet. Haven't you?"

Raj'ah shook his head.

"Alex has every right to know what happened to her male cousin."

"What?"

Rai'eka and Raj'ah turned their heads and saw me standing at the doorway.

"What do you mean my cousin?"

Rai'eka looked at Raj'ah and nodded at him. He walked up and went into the draw and pulled out a picture and the tags. He handed them to me who looked at the picture.

"That's my cousin, he's like a big brother to me." I placed the picture down and spotted some dried blood on the dog tags. I looked at Raj'ah with fear in her eyes.

"It can't be..."

"Im so sorry, Alex."

He saw me collapsing on the ground. He heard me crying, clutching the photo and the dog tags in my hands. Raj'ah walked over to his mate and kneeled down before me.

"NO!" I screamed at him, backing away from him.

"You knew that my cousin was dead and you didn't tell me?!"

Raj'ah, unsure of what to say now tried to come closer to me.

"What happened to him for real?!"

"He was killed by a bad blood named Brutal."

I shook her head, wishing that it was a dream.

I looked up and spotted Raj'ah coming near me.

"Just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him, getting up and looked at him until she ran out of the room and out of the dwelling.

I ran through town with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it, Erik died overseas and it wasn't an ordinary rebel that murdered him, it was a rouge Yautja that killed my cousin. My big brother figure who was always there for me no matter what circumstances I was in. I kept running, unsure of where I was going until I went into the forest by myself. I looked around the area. Lots and lots of trees. I walked through the forest and spotted a cave. I walked inside of it and sat down in the ground. I looked through the photo and tears streamed down my cheeks. I hoped that my cousin would come home for my 8th birthday, but all I got was a phone call from my uncle saying that his only son went missing and that his body was never found. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I heard a sound that got me freaking out. I held my breath until that noise was gone. Placing the picture and the dog tags behind the rock, I got up and walked outside of the cave. I looked around for a moment until all the sudden I felt a pinch. I turned around and spotted an Yautja who looks like it has markings of some sorts, holding a needle. Before I can confront him, I felt darkness creeping up on me.

"Stay awake stay awake..." I reminded myself, but whatever that Yautja injected me was so strong that I can't fight it any longer. Darkness consumed me before I can see the eyes of my kidnapper.


	31. Chapter 33

I woke up moaning in pain. I had a slight headache from earlier. I remembered goink into the cave and mourned for my cousin when all the sudden, darkness appeared out of nowhere. Trying to gain my sight, I looked around. All I is saw some fur and skulls inside of a dwelling. 'Reminds me of a movie I saw years ago...' I sighed. I was about to wipe my forehead when I felt my hand not moving. I looked from behind, my hands were bound in restraints. I tried to yank them lose, but nothing.

"If it isn't the little vermin that stole the Arbitrator's heart."

I turned and looked at the voice.

I saw two Yautjas coming into the tent one is carrying a tray of food and the other wore robes indicating that he is a leader.

"You must be the little Ooman that our Arbitrator has brought back from another planet."

I looked at him in anger.

"Who are you?"

"Lar'ja, Leader of this badblood clan." He answered evilly.

"Why did you take me from the Arbitrator?" Lar'ja walked towards me and kneel down in front of me. He took a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"I was ordered by another Yautja to kidnap you."

I felt very tensed the way Lar'ja stroked my hair like that.

"Just let me go."

"In due time young one, but for now you must be hungry." I looked at the food and looked at him.

"I'm not."

"You say no, but your body needs food." Lar'ja sneered evilly.

"When Raj'ah finds you, he will kill you without hesitation." I warned him.

Lar'ja snarled at me, sniffing my scent before he got up and stood in front of me once more.

"Why would he do that? You are the perfect bait to lure him to us. I already sent him a beacon. Once he arrives, we will play a game that involves you."

"I want no part of this stupid game of yours." I snarled.

"The last time someone said that to me, ending up being hurt...badly."

I turned away from Lar'ja as he changed the subject.

"I must say that you impressed me for what you did for the Cetanu back on Yautja Prime. What's the ooman saying, 'Taking the bullet for someone.' "

I glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You Oomans, always make a mess of everything including getting in the way of an important Elder."

My eyes grew wide.

"It was you...You're the one that tried to assassinate Grand Elder Cetanu!"

"I ordered my assassins to kill the Grand Elder Although I had help."

"Who?" I demanded.

"You will see soon enough." Lar'ja snarled.

"When your precious Arbitrator gets here, we are going to play a game, the most dangerous game ever played." Lar'ja chuckled evilly while I tried to wiggle out of my restraints, tears streaming down my face.

"You will be part of the game whether you want to or not." Lar'ja left me weeping alone in the tent. He turned to two of his guards.

"Prepare her items and send a message to Arbitrator Raj'ah."

In the forest on Yautja Prime, Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal used the hounds to find Alex's scent. Since she ran off after learning about her cousin's death, Raj'ah felt so guilty about keeping this from his mate.

"Alex hates me now." Raj'ah trill sadly.

"She doesn't hate you, brother." Rai'eka said trying to cheer him up.

"We will find her, Raj'ah." Fatal said.

The hounds howled in the sky.

"We are getting very close to her."

The three Predators ran into the forest following the hounds until they stopped at the cave. Raj'ah looked at the cave and found the picture and the dog tags. Picking it up, he stroked the girl's face with his thumb. Since she found out about her cousin's death by a badblood, Raj'ah never forgave himself.

"We will find her, brother." Rai'eka assured him.

Raj'ah looked at her before they heard a sound.

They looked behind and saw one of Cetanu's guards running towards the group.

"You got a message from a badblood leader, Lar'ja."


	32. Chapter 34

I was half asleep when I heard someone coming into the tent. I looked and much to my disgust and shock, it was Kai'ro. For some reason, I had a inch of a feeling that he was involved with my kidnapping.

"How's Raj'ah's pathetic mate?" He sneered.

"Fuck off." I growled at him.

Kai'ro came closer to me and kneel down. He inspected my bounds and making sure that I was secured.

"You know, my little brother was doing just fine until you showed up you worthless Loudte Kalei."

"When Raj'ah finds me, he will kill you." Kai'ro snarled at me and observed my body.

This got me very uncomfortable and I can smell something different in the air.

"Raj'ah won't do anything to his own brother because he will become a badblood when he kills the most important clan leader."

"You were never Clan Leader." Kai'ro snapped and struck my face.

"I can see that Raj'ah has taught you the meaning of disrespect. What a shame, it would be a pity for his family when they were slaughtered."

This hit me. Raj'ah's family was murdered and I couldn't help thinking how they were selected until I found my answer.

"You...you were responsible for Raj'ah and Rai'eka's family's deaths."

"What a smart little Zabin you are. Yes I sold Raj'ah's parents along with my older half brothers to the bad bloods in return I get to be Clan Leader. I would have been the Grand Elder if it weren't for your interference."

"You tried to murder Cetanu!" I snarled at him.

Kai'ro was about to grab me when I spit at his face. He backed off and looked at me he grabbed my chin, squeezing it pretty hard.

"You have Raj'ah's heart, but what would I do if i...break it?"

All the sudden, he used his claws and swiped my bottom coverings. I panicked and tried to struggle but his hands kept me still. He took off his codpiece.

"Don't you fucking do it!" I warned him.

"Raj'ah will kill you!"

Kai'ro ignored my warnings and continued on.

I began to thrash and kick but it was no use. Without hesitation he surged inside me, causing me to scream so loudly in pain. I started crying while Kai'ro pumped into me so hard that I was very certain that I'm going to die. Kai'ro squeezed my body so tightly that I was sure that I was getting bruises. He bit my shoulders, my chest, and my stomach so hard that I was unable to move. After he was done, Kai'ro pulled himself out of me and gave me a smirk. My face is red and stained with my tears. Kai'ro put on his codpiece and looked at me. He growled and left the tent, leaving me alone crying my eyes out.

"If you want to see your precious mate, you will play along our game. Meet us on the Game Preserve Planet." Lar'ja growled at the Arbitrator who is bumbling mad.

"If you harm one hair on my mate, I will kill you Lar'ja!"

"By all means, Raj'ah come to us if you wish to save the Loudte-Kalei."

Raj'ah banged his fists on the table hard and looked at Rai'eka, Fatal, Scar, Thwei, Cetanu and Set'gin.

"Will Alex be okay?" Heather whispered to Thwei.

He held her close and took to the gardens with Nala at their side.

"Alex will be just fine, Heather." He assured her as he held her very close.

He looked at Raj'ah and the others talking and bickering to each other except for Grand Elder Cetanu.

"They are doing harm to her and we can't wait! I'm going after her."

"Me too brother." Rai'eka said, standing forward.

"Me too." Fatal nodded.

"Go and take my ship." Grand Elder suggested.

"I can't.."

"Raj'ah," Cetanu placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are like a son to me and as much as I can do for you now, you need to rescue your mate before the badbloods kill her."

Raj'ah nodded and he and the others left the dwelling, got on board the ship and took off to the game preserve in hopes to save Alex before its too late.

I struggled to get up. My body is hurting so badly, that it is covered up in bruises, bite marks, and scratches that I know for sure that Raj'ah will be very pissed off. Raj'ah...what have I done? I never wanted this from Kai'ro. No matter how many times I screamed for him to stop and warned him that his brother will kill him, he didn't listen to my pleas. Raj'ah would be very mad at me because I betrayed him. Would he kill me because I was raped? Im not so sure anymore. I feel very dirty even the medic didn't make me feel any better after he applied the salve on me.

"Your Arbitrator is on his way here. Be ready, Loudte Kalei." the medic told me as he put away his stuff and left the tent.

Oh great, now how am I going to face Raj'ah after what happened?


	33. Chapter 35

After landing on the Game Preserve beach, Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal stepped off the ship and saw Lar'ja and five bad bloods holding a struggling Alex.

"There it is!" Raj'ah sighed in relief as the others saw the Bad Blood camp.

"We got to be careful," Rai'eka warned.

"Lar'ja can kill Alex at any moment. He will show no mercy when it comes to..."

"The dangerous game ever played." Raj'ah sighed.

"I know. I would do anything to save her."

"Even if you sacrifice your life for her?" Fatal asked.

"Yes." Rai'eka and Fatal looked at each other.

"Brother that is suicide, you can't lose your life for her."

"A necessary sacrifice to end Lar'ja's regime and execute the bad bloods." Raj'ah and the others looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go."

Arriving at the camp, Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal looked over and saw Alex being being held by the badblood guards. She has a huge bruise on her face, and some cuts and scrapes on her body that made Raj'ah very angry.

"Calm, my brother." Rai'eka said, holding his arm.

"Look who wished to join us."

I turned and saw to my horror, Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal walking towards the badbloods.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah, Second in command Rai'eka, and Arbitrator Fatal. So glad you can join us in this game."

Raj'ah looked at me as tears streamed down her face.

"What did you do to her?!" He growled.

"She crossed the line and got what she deserved."

Raj'ah was about to go after Lar'ja when one of the guards hit Raj'ah with a spear, causing him to fall.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, while Raj'ah looked at me.

Lar'ja looked at me and grinned evilly.

"Young one. It seems that you need to be taught about respect." Lar'ja raised his hand, but I didn't even flinched.

I looked at him with anger in my eyes. He placed his hand down and released me from my shackles, not wanting to anger Raj'ah more than he already is.

"This game is the most dangerous game ever played. I will give you a day to run into the forest. I will release the hounds, me and my fellow guards at dawn while your lover and his friends will be released in one hour. If the Arbitrator and his friends find you, you win the game. But if you fall into mine or the hounds' hands, you will die."

i looked at Raj'ah and the others before turning back to him.

"I gave you supplies and weapons needed in your satchel."

Lar'ja made a head gesture towards three of his guards and went into the cave and brought out five hounds out growling at me.

"Oh shit..." I shook with fear.

"Don't let us find you." He chuckled evilly while one of the guards grabbed my hair and cut about a finger full of my hair and went over to the hounds.

He placed it at their nose until they started barking wildly. Lar'ja looked at me and chuckled evilly.

"The day is almost gone, better get started, little Ooman."

I looked at Raj'ah and the others, tears flowing down I face as I took off into the forest.

After an hour in the forest, I collapsed on the ground, panting for breath. My body needs rest while my mind tells me to keep on going. Getting up, I kept walking and to my relief, I found a lagoon. I walked into the water and letting myself cool off for awhile. I drank the water, and it felt so nice and cool. I got up and looked at the waterfall and saw a cave. That's perfect for me to rest and plan my next strategy, I got out of the lagoon and walked in. I looked around the cave and saw some mud. Remembering my studies from school, I smiled and got the mud and covered my body. It was getting late and I know that need some rest. I made myself a bed of leaves and tried to sleep.

"It seems that the Arbitrator is falling for the insect." Lar'ja snarled, looking at Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal who were held back by the badblood guards.

"We will let you and your friends go and find your pathetic ooman."

"My mate is very strong, Lar'ja." Raj'ah growled.

"You better find her or else I will release my hunters." Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal grabbed their weapons and went into the woods.

Unknown to the three, Lar'ja grinned evilly.

"This little ooman can run but she can't hide from me..."


	34. Chapter 36

In the cave where I was covered in mud, I tried to sleep, but it was no use. I have PTSD thanks to that bastard Kai'ro who raped me, gave me bruises and bite marks. Im still thinking on how to break the news to Raj'ah. What will his reaction be like?

'Raj'ah is going to kill me.' I thought to myself.

When I was about to dose off, I heard some noises.

"She has to be somewhere..." Raj'ah growled trying to pick up her scent.

He looked through with his heat vision mask and saw no body heat whatsoever. He scanning until he caught something. Feet prints. From the looks of those prints, it was an ooman. He followed the feet prints until he ended up at the Lagoon. He smelled in the air and he caught something.

"Raj'ah?" Rai'eka asked. "I can smell a scent...smells like a beautiful flower, covered in mud kind of smell."

"Let's go." She said while Fatal looked out for anything suspicious.

The trio walked towards the cave and looked. It was so dark that they can hardly see anything until...

"Wait!" Raj'ah whispered.

He looked in the cave and he caught up a weak heat signature. It was very tall, and it was shivering. Raj'ah immediately went towards the waterfall, and ended up going to the back way. He pulled away the vine curtains and to his relief, he found her. He saw her covered in mud and shivering from the cold.

I froze for a moment until I spotted someone coming into the cave. I panicked and tried to stay silent until I felt claws touching my face gently. I looked up and to my relief, it was Raj'ah. I was about to jump to hug him, but I remained where I was.

"I'm so relieved that you are still alive." Raj'ah looked at me and was about to hug me when I cower myself.

"Alex?" Raj'ah asked in worry.

"What's wrong?"

Right away I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Raj'ah looked at me for awhile until he became tensed.

"Alex.." Raj'ah said cupping my face.

"What happened?"

I was shaking so badly that I couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Raj'ah I didn't want this please forgive me." I said it so fast that I could say anything anymore.

Raj'ah looked at me and with his gentle hands, he guided me to the hot springs in the cave.

There, I got in and helped me cleaned off the mud. By the time I got out, Oh boy...Raj'ah's face became so tensed that he growled at me when he saw my bruises and my bite marks.

"Who did this?" Raj'ah snarled at me. I was shaking again only this time it was my life.

"I...was...raped.." Tears streamed down my face.

Raj'ah looked at my face and he calmed down.

"I can smell the male scent on you along with those bruises and marks. Who did this?"

"K...K...Kai'ro.."

Raj'ah backed away from me and growled so angrily that he stepped out of the cave and roared so loudly that it echoed in the area.

"Raj'ah!" He turned around and spotted Rai'eka and Fatal coming towards him.

"What happened, where is Alex?"

"Alex is here, but she was harmed and raped by Kai'ro."

"What?" Rai'eka asked him.

"Kai'ro couldn't do that, he was-"

Raj'ah grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Kai'ro raped my mate! Who are you going to believe?!" Rai'eka looked at her brother for a moment.

She sighed. "Let me take a look at her."

Raj'ah let his sister go and went into the cave to find me coiled up.

"Alex...I'm going to check up on your injuries and get you some medicine for the pain."

I nodded and let Rai'eka scanned my body with her wrist gauntlet. To her horror, she saw that my body was damaged. Bite marks and bruises covered my body. She used her X-Ray scan on her mask and backed off. She immediately grabbed her medi kit, opened it up and grabbed the gel. She rubbed the gel onto my bruises and marks until they were gone. She grabbed a swab and with some gentle assurances, I allowed Rai'eka to swap my lower area. She put it into the scanner of her wrist gauntlet and found a match. Rai'eka couldn't believe her eyes. Raj'ah was right. Kai'ro did harm and raped Alex. She knew that there is a possibility that Kai'ro might have impregnant her, but just in case, Rai'eka grabbed a cup and got some water from the waterfall and opened a small little pack and placed it in the water. She mixed it good and handed it to me.

"This will rid the infection that Kai'ro did to you and the sperm that he implanted in you."

I nodded and took a drink. It was very gross but if I don't want to carry Kai'ro's baby, I have to eliminate the child. I finished it and watched Rai'eka as she observed what is going on in her body. She saw that the sperm was immediately killed. I looked at Rai'eka as she placed her stuff back into her medi kit.

"Thank you." I told her in a weary voice.

"Just rest, Alex. Raj'ah will be in here in a moment."

Raj'ah and Fatal were sharping their weapons when Rai'eka came out of the cave.

"Alex is going to be fine, she did get raped by Kai'ro. As a precaution, I gave her a serum that will eliminate the sperm so that Alex can't get pregnant."

"Was she pregnant?" Raj'ah asked in fury.

"No." Rai'eka answered.

"She was never pregnant by you or Kai'ro." Raj'ah got up and walked to his sister.

"Raj'ah...I didn't know that Kai'ro would do something despicable and brutal towards your mate. I'm sorry for doubting you all along. Now I know who is the real bad blood in our family." Raj'ah placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We had no idea that Kai'ro did this horrific thing to my mate. When I see him, I want his head."

"Right now, Alex needs some rest and comfort. She's been through a lot. We will discuss about Kai'ro to the Grand Elder at another time."

Raj'ah snarled and went back to the cave.

I couldn't stop crying since I told Raj'ah about Kai'ro. I heard a sound and spotted Raj'ah coming into the cave. My body began to shake in fear as tears streamed down my face. A moment later, I felt him gently lifting my face towards his, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"You are safe young one."

Right away I threw my arms around him, hugging him thigtly. Rai'eka and Fatal walked in and smiled at the couple.

"How are you feeling?" Fatal asked.

"A little better." I answered.

Raj'ah felt me shivering, took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shivering body, and lay down next to me, protecting me.

"There is something you need to know."

I took a deep breath and began.

"Lar'ja is responsible for the near assassination attempt on Grand Elder Cetanu along with my kidnapping."

"I figured that much." Raj'ah sighed.

"There is something else as well." Alex said, while her friends watched her.

"Kai'ro is involved as well. My kidnapping, and the murders of your parents and your two oldest siblings."

Raj'ah and Rai'eka were in shocked to hear the news, especially when Raj'ah felt deep anger and deep hatred as he left the cave and went about a mile away and roared so loud that he didn't stop. Fatal ran out to comfort the Arbitrator as he growled to himself.

"I knew it, I knew that Kai'ro is responsible for my family's deaths!"

He slammed his fists on the ground in anger while Fatal tried to comfort him, but because of the Arbitrator's rage, he couldn't.

"Kai'ro will pay for this, even if I have his head mounted on the wall myself!"

Raj'ah got up and looked at Fatal.

"How long do we have before they find us?" Fatal looked around really good.

"Not very long. We need to get Alex to our ship and leave this game planet."

Raj'ah nodded and went to the cave. Rai'eka was watching me carefully. Raj'ah walked over and kneel down next to her.

"We must leave now." I looked up at him and nodded.

I got up and walked towards the entry way, covered with mud and in Raj'ah's cloak, we sneaked out towards the ship which is right by the beach of the game planet, cloaked. I am shivering from the cold, and from fear that is consuming me little by little. Raj'ah noticed this and purred.

"If we get separated, you go to our ship. Understood?" Rai'eka whispered.

I nodded and held the cloak close to me. We reached to the river and walked into the shallow area.

"That way they won't smell our scents." Rai'eka explained to me.

We continued to walked into the river until Fatal heard some sounds. I began to panic while Raj'ah held onto me.

"It's okay, young one," he said.

"Just walk along the river and you will be safe." I nodded and walked with the trio. While walking the river current is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. I held onto Raj'ah, and felt the river running through faster and faster. I held onto Raj'ah tightly...BAM! Raj'ah clutched his arm in pain, letting go of me as I fell into the river. The current was taking me down the river while I screamed for help.

"Alex!" Raj'ah cried out, clinging onto his arm, which was slashed by the plasma caster.

"Raj'ah! We need to fix your arm!"

"Pauk my arm, I need to go and get her!"

I swam as fast as she can go, water choked me while I tried to stay afloat. I looked around and spotted a few of the bad bloods coming after me. Panicked, I watched carefully as they aimed their net gun towards me. Quick decision, I went underwater to avoid the net circling around me and it worked! The currents continue to take me away until I felt the water being steady. I looked around and heard a big noise coming from ahead.

"Waterfall!" I tried to swim away, but the currents were so strong that I didn't have the strength to swim away anymore. I was on the edge, and luckily there was a mini pool that prevented me from going over. Carefully as I could, I peeked over and to my shock and horror, the waterfall was very high. Higher than the tall buildings in Denver. I watched as the bad bloods stopped right by me, aiming their plasma cannons at me. I began to panic and looked down.

"End of the line, you insect." I looked at him and growled. I need a plan and quick.

Taking a deep breath, I went to the ledge of the waterfall, looked back at the bad bloods and began to jump...


	35. Chapter 37

Feeling the cool sprays of water, I fell into the waterfalls and into the river. I took a breath upon returning to the surface and saw some rock crevices. I quickly got into the crevices and to my relief, there was a cave. A very secluded cave. I got in and got settled into the cave.

"Find that insect or else I will have all of your heads!" Lar'ja ordered his men, feeling very frustrated that he almost got the Ooman, but she ended up taking the cowards way out.

He knew that she may be alive and the one way to find out is to look at the bottom of the waterfall cliff.

"Where is that insect?!" One of the badbloods growled.

"Keep on searching!"

The group kept on walking by the river while i hid in the cave. I looked down at myself. Mud. Happy that the mud is there, I immediately covered herself in mud and looked for a way out of the cave for some food. I got out of the cave and immediately set off for the beach.

Meanwhile, Raj'ah and the others went to the waterfall just as Lar'ja and the others left to find Alex.

"We need to find her before she becomes their trophy." Raj'ah growled.

"We will find her," Rai'eka said.

"Remember she is very strong."

"I can't lose my mate like this..." Raj'ah growled again and sighed.

"When I mated with the females, I never thought that I would find an life mate. Until I met her when she was just a suckling, and everything changed for me that night I rescued Alex from those horrible oomen who wanted her for something else. I didn't notice it, but I knew that she will grow up into a beautiful Ooman. One that a male would happily choose her as a mate."

"That's why you left a few months back." Fatal said.

"You...you love her don't you?" Raj'ah looked at the two and nodded.

"I do since I met her when she was a suckling."

"Let's go and find your mate, Raj'ah." Rai'eka smiled and together, the trio ran into the woods.

Feeling very thirsty and tired from the river journey, I walked into the forest trying to find the way to the beach.

"There has to be food somewhere..." I moaned, rubbing my belly.

I saw some red juicy berries. I was about to take some, but decided not to out of fear that they may be poisoned thanks to my Girl Scout training Sighing, i continued on my journey to the beach. After an hour, I grew very weak. My mud coating is drying off and flaking. My body feels very tired that I couldn't take another step. I kept on walking and walking until i lost my balance and fell onto the ground. I tried to get up but my hunger, and lost of thirst quickly consumed me. Before I blacked out, i saw something materialize as my world became shrouded in darkness.

When I came to, my sight took a moment to adjust. I opened my eyes and looked around. I am no longer in the forest, but in a dwelling somewhere. Feeling very tense, I looked around. I saw some skulls that dated back to what it looked like the dinosaur age. I got up and was about to get off of the bed when the door opened. I looked and to my horror, I saw an Yautja male holding a tray of food for me. Immediately I cowered myself from him, wrapping my arms around my body, shaking in fear.

"I mean no harm to you, Ooman." The Yautja explained, placing the food down at the table.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my dwelling." The Yautja explained. "And to answer your second question, yes we are still on the game preserve planet."

I looked at him in shock and confusion.

"You are safe young one." He said assuring me.

"No one will come near this house, especially your bad blood captors."

I watched as he came closer to me and gently touched my arm.

"You coated yourself with mud? Clever Ooman."

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Mud supposed to cool off the body heat to prevent Yautjas from ever finding you. Unfortunately the coating is drying up."

He handed me a fur wrap and some clothes that he made for me.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up, young one." He said.

Getting up, i smiled and grabbed the fur towel, the clothes and went into the bathroom. To my surprise, the bath was filled with hot clean water. I placed my stuff on the floor right by the bath, and stripped off my muddy clothes and went into the tub and relaxed. I scrubbed the mud off of my body until I can see my beige skin color glowed. I saw the muddy water and to my surprise, the mud was gone. It's like it vanished out of nowhere. Shaking my head, I continued to clean my body. I shampoo my hair and washed my body until I am fully clean. I got out and dried myself off and put on the clothes he made for me. To my surprise, he made a bikini style top, and a loincloth. Didn't want to hurt his feelings, I put on the top, and the loincloth along with the mesh netting and met while the Yautja who is waiting for me outside.

"Your old clothes aren't no good anymore." He explained.

I nodded and watched the Yautja throw away my old muddy clothes. He checked on me and inspected me.

"Fits you real good." He nodded.

"Come, the food is getting cold and you need to eat."

I nodded and went into the room with the mysterious Yautja.


	36. Chapter 38

You have no idea how hungry I was. I ate the food like a pig, once in awhile I glanced at the Yautja who watched me ate. After I finished my meal, I looked at the Yautja warrior as he finished wielding his weapons, and placing his armor on, and putting his weapons in his sheaths.

"I need to get to the beach." I said while the Yautja snorted at me.

"Why the beach, something important?"

"I...I was told to go there in case we get separated.."

The Yautja chuckled and clicked at her.

"We, who is this we?"

"Ar...arbitrator Raj'ah." The Yautja paused for a moment.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah...hmmm great warrior, one of the most greatest warriors I ever seen."

"How?" The Yautja chuckled and offered his hand towards mine.

"Come, child." He said as she took his hand and guided me to the trophy room

"In my time, our family were clan leaders. Some took the road to become arbitrators, the others well they decided their destinies."

"What's this got to do with Arbitrator Raj'ah?" I asked with curiousity.

He looked at me and sighed.

"He's...my brother."

"Brother?" I asked in shock.

"I went on a mission for our father who was a clan leader at the time. My mother as you humans called them, went missing. I went to find her with my father, and my two older brothers. They captured us, tortured us and even made us witness them raping my mother, and gutting our parents before they turned to us. My brothers weren't so lucky, but I was. I managed to escape from the bad bloods. I was very injured that I would of died that night until something came and rescued me."

I looked at him as we went outside.

"Who?"

The Yautja chuckled and screeched into the forest. Then giant footsteps came closer and closer until it came into view. It was the same Queen Xenomorph that was sent out to hunt me down.

"Oh my God..." I was about to scream when the Yautja covered my mouth. I looked at the Yautja in horror as he purred.

"It's alright..." He explained.

"She's with me." I looked at him in shock as he slowly uncovered my mouth.

"The queen was captured a few days ago by the bad bloods for something. I assume it might be you."

I smiled a bit and looked at the queen and kneeled down towards me.

"She wants you to touch her."

I shook my head with fright.

"I am right here. Trust me."

I watched the Yautja for a moment and nodded. I walked towards the queen and carefully as i could, I touched her face gently. The Queen was very calm towards me, much to my surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ju'dha." The Yautja answered as he clicked at the queen.

"This is Kazerah. She is my partner."

He watched Kazerah as she kneel down in front of the two, causing me to feel confused.

"She will take us to your destination." I looked for a moment and got on the queen's back while Ju'dha did the same and climbed up on the queen's shoulder. The queen lead them through the forests while Ju'dha kept an eye out on bad bloods.

"What about you, how come you didn't return to the planet?"

"Well," Ju'dha explained.

"Because I escaped, and no ship was available, I made my home here with Karezah."

"Raj'ah and Rai'eka must be wondering if you are dead or alive, shouldn't you tell them?"

Ju'dha turned and gave me a sad look.

"It's the way with our culture." He explained.

"You are supposed to kill yourselves in a ritual suicide, the wrist communicator but because I survived, I ended up not doing it."

"Where the comm-"

before i could finish, Jud'ha showed me the wrist communicator, much to my surprise and horror as well.

"It goes off when we dial in the codes. After that you hold onto it and boom..."

I felt very scared about this that I needed to calm down.

"Enough about me, tell me about you."

I smiled and began my story while the queen walked us towards the destination.

On the ground, claws scraped up some dirt from the ground. It picked up the dirt and sniff it.

"Well?" A voice asked.

"My king." A guard dropped the dirt.

"I only got a little whiff of that Ooman scent."

He looked up at Lar'ja who growled.

"She must have covered herself with the mud before she disappeared. We must find her before it's too late."

"I never knew that these oomans would be capable of doing something like this." Ju'dha said.

"All they care about is money nothing more." I explained sadly.

"What about that ooman female, your best friend?"

"Lily? From what Thwei told me is that she has been captured by my former friend."

"This ooman badblood Loudte Kalei?"

"Yes." I nodded at him.

"It's never easy for a friend to betray a friend. I'm thankful that my little brother, Raj'ah has saved you from certain death."

"Me too." I smiled at him.

"Did you fall for someone?"

"Before the whole mess started, I was in love with an Yautja male."

I looked at him in shock.

"Is that...legal?"

"No." He said sadly.

"I was in love with Guan. It means night in Yautja language. We would hunt together, and play together."

"What happened to him?"

"He fell for a female warrior, breaking my heart at the same time."

I nodded understanding the situation. I remembered my cousin, Olivia falling for a girl named Regina. They planned to elope, but Regina's father sent her to boarding school, leaving my cousin depressed and miserable. I looked around the forest for awhile until I grew tired and fell asleep on his back.

At Jud'ha dwelling, Lar'ja watched as another guard came and sniffed the area.

"The Ooman has been here, and there is another scent. A very familiar one."

"Ju'dha..." Lar'ja smirked.

"He must have taken the Ooman under his wing and cared for her."

"According to the tracks, they are heading towards the ocean."

"And if we find the girl, then we will find our old friend..."


	37. Chapter 39

Raj'ah and the others made it through to the beach and looked around. They didn't see any sign of Alex anywhere. He sighed. He was very sure that she would be there.

"I'm sure that Alex is alright." Rai'eka said, comforting her twin brother.

"I should have protected her more." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"We now know that Kai'ro is behind her kidnapping, and the murders of our parents, and our brothers. Plus he is responsible for the near assassination attempt on Grand Elder Cetanu. When I find him, I want his head mounted on my wall." Raj'ah growled and clinched his fists tightly.

Rai'eka felt angry as well, as much as she wants to see Kai'ro dead, she needs to comfort her twin brother as they prayed to Paya that His mate is alright. While the three waited on the beach, they heard heavy footsteps. The three looked at the bushes, weapons armed and ready. They looked and ready themselves when the queen Xenomorph came out of the bushes. Raj'ah was about to make the first move when Rai'eka looked up.

"Raj'ah stop!" She cried when she saw an Yautja holding something in his arms.

"Ju'dha?" Rai'eka asked nervously while Raj'ah looked up at the Yautja.

"Brother?"

"Long time, my siblings." Ju'dha smiled and allowed the queen to kneel down so that Ju'dha can get off.

He carried a sleeping Alex in his arms. He walked towards the group where Raj'ah walked towards his brother.

"I found her wondering into the forest. I rescued her just as the Bad Bloods were closing in."

Raj'ah looked at his brother as he handed Alex over to him. He gently held onto her and kneeled down when Alex began to stir.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. The sun was pretty bright so seeing was a little hard for me to see. As my vision became clear, I looked up and saw Raj'ah holding me in his arms.

"It's you..." I smiled at him. Raj'ah sighed in relief that she is alright.

"Where are we?"

"At the beach, my mate." He answered.

"But how...?"

"My brother Ju'dha and his pet brought you here while you were sleeping."

I stretched my arms out while Raj'ah helped me up.

"Here." He said as he gave me his canteen of water. I took a drink from it and smiled.

"Let's go home." Raj'ah nodded and looked at Fatal.

"Prepare the ship." I smiled and looked at Ju'dha who is about to mount up on Karezah.

"Ju'dha please come with us." He walked over to me and placed his hand on me shoulder.

"My place is here young one with Karezah." I looked down in sadness, but felt my head being gently lifted by Ju'dha.

"But I want you to have this, as a mating gift from your brother-in-law as Earthly customs stated."

I looked and saw a wrist communicator.

"Just type in the code I taught you and it will work."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, honorable Ju'dha."

"How sweet." A voice said breaking the moment.

Raj'ah and the others looked up and spotted Lar'ja and his guards with their weapons aimed them at the group. Raj'ah held onto me, protecting me while I tried not to scream.

"I would never have caught up with the group if it weren't for our old friend, Ju'dha."

Ju'dha growled at Lar'ja.

"You murdered my family and made me watch them!"

"Past is in the past, Ju'dha, let it go..." Lar'ja chuckled.

Raj'ah hid me behind him.

"You won't get my mate, you disgusting paukers!" Raj'ah bellowed.

Lar'ja hearing enough of the insults, roared loudly making me very tensed.

"Attack the group!" Raj'ah and the others got their cannons ready while Ju'dha took me from Raj'ah, as he looked on.

"Karezah will keep her safe." He said.

Earning a nod, Raj'ah allowed me to go with Karezah as she helped me on her back and took off back into the forest.

"Go after the girl!" Lar'ja ordered his men as some of his men left the forest, causing Ju'dha and the others to look.

"The children of the great clan leader, Ty'reke and My'ina. I never knew that I would have the last children of the clan leader."

The three siblings growled at their family's murderer.

"Prepare to join them with Cetanu..."

Karezah ran faster into the forest, luckily I ducked down, avoiding the tree branches. I held onto the queen with my life when all the sudden something hit us causing Karezah to fall down with me tumbling after. She turned roared at me to hide. I looked at her and scrambled towards the bushes and hid there quietly while Karezah fought the bad bloods.


	38. Chapter 40

I remained hidden in the bushes watching the fight between Karezah and Fatal until one of the bad bloods found me. I screamed and grabbed a big branch and swung it at the bad blood guard, but he broke it in half, causing me to run into the forest. I kept on running and running until I saw the river. I turned and saw the bad blood walking towards me slowly. I thought for a moment, scared and frightened when something inside me caused my confidence to rise. I pulled out the wrist blades that Jud'ha gave to me and slashed the badblood on the stomach.

"Impressive young one," he smirked at her.

"Your poor fighting skills won't save you now."

"We will see." I smirked and charged towards the bad blood.

Meanwhile, Lar'ja watched from the trees in eagerness as two of his best bodyguards attack the trio.

"Wait until they are weak, I want to murder the Loudti Kalei, and Rai'eka myself."

"Don't murder my siblings, that's not part of our deal!" Kai'ro growled while Lar'ja grabbed him by the throat.

"I don't make deals with leaders. You should have thought about it when I murdered your family."

Kai'ro sneered and left him. He quietly got onto the ship and took off. Raj'ah looked up and roared at his ship. The guards beat and injured the trio. One of them looked up to their leader. He nodded and grabbed Rai'eka. She struggled and hissed at the guards while one of them appeared and stood in front of her. Ju'dha got down and remembered that night when they took his mother into the tent and heard screams of terrifying bloody murder. Ju'dha growled and shook his head.

"Not my sister!"

He ran towards the guards and shield his sister before he was impaled. Ju'dha looked down in horror at his chest. Rai'eka and Raj'ah screeched for their older brother. He collapsed on the ground holding his chest.

"Brother..." Raj'ah said, kneeling down next to him.

"I...want to redeem myself for abandoning you two after all these...years..."

"You didn't abandon us." Raj'ah said. He went to get his medic kit, when Ju'dha stopped him.

"I should have...saved our parents...and our...ahh..."

Rai'eka's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You need to get...your mate...out...of here..."

Ju'dha breathed his last breath before his body collapsed onto the sand. Raj'ah and Rai'eka roared into the sky in a mournful way.

I heard the cries and lost my focus for a moment. Until that nasty bad blood almost slashed my arm. I jumped into the river with the bad blood after me. I almost punched him until he held my arms. I struggled and glanced around to find a weak spot. I smirked and kicked the bad blood on his knees and drew out my wrist blades. With my strength, I impaled him through his chest as he looked at me in a painful, evil look before he collapsed in the river and allowed the currents to take him away. I panted for breath and got up. I looked at Fatal who nodded at me.

"Well done, young one." He said proudly.

I smiled and walked back to shore while Fatal and Karezah waited for her. She was pretty wet, but injuries.

"What about the others?"

"We killed them." Fatal said, patting the queen on her leg. She growled in annoyance, but she got over it.

"Let's get back-"

before I could finish, I felt something stinging my chest like I was shot by a handgun. I looked down and to my horror, I saw my own blood coming from my chest. I looked at Fatal in horror. Fatal rushed over to me and caught me just as I was collapsing on the ground. I coughed out Scarlett blood while Fatal held onto me. He scanned my body, and to his horror, I was shot with a dart.

"It's poison."

Fatal grabbed the medic kit, but to his frustration, he forgot to bring it. The poison is already at my heart, and there was nothing he could do to save me. I felt my life fading away, no matter how hard I tried to fight for my life, it was no use. The poison was taking over my body. I coughed one more time, and just like that, I was dead.

"Alex..." Fatal sighed sadly, holding her dead body.

Karezah watched as three of the bad bloods came over with their weapons armed. Fatal growled angrily as they came over to the couple.

"We better report this to Lar'ja that the Ooman Loudti Kalei is dead."

As he sent the hologram, Fatal gently put Alex's body down and charged at the bad bloods, only to have one of them hit him. Karezah charged and stabbed the bad blood with her tail while she held one of them. With her inner mouth, she went straight through the bad blood's head, killing him. She moved onto the second injured bad blood and was to charge at it until a bright light appeared onto Alex's body. It began to glow, causing time to freeze over.

At the badblood camp, Raj'ah and Rai'eka were tied down to the totem pillars, when one of the guards came in with a message.

"We killed the wrenched insect."

Lar'ja grinned evilly and showed the hologram of Alex's demise. Raj'ah roared loudly in anger and mourned for her death while Rai'eka prayed to Paya and mourned at the same time. Lar'ja looked at his captive and was about to do something when the glowing white light freezed them.


	39. Chapter 41

Walking into the beautiful field of gold wheat that colors the sky with a beautiful purple, pink, and orange. I looked around. Where was I and how did I get here? Her questions were answered by her memories. I got shot by a poison dart in my heart and I died in the process.

Am I in heaven?" I wondered in worry.

"No my child, you are in Limbo." I looked behind me saw a beautiful being appeared out of no where.

"Hello young Alexia." I began to panic and tried to hide.

"Don't be afraid, child." I looked up and saw that a beautiful being that looked like Rai'eka only more beautiful.

"Who...who are you?"

"I, child am Paya, Goddess of the Yautjas." The being answered.

"I don't understand..."

"You were brought up here because you suffered poison in your body by a badblood. Now that you are here, this where we decide that you will either come up to paradise, or enter the realm of Cetanu, the God of Death."

I looked around and sighed.

"I...wanna return, your grace." Paya looked at me and smiled.

"I figured that you want to return because of a certain warrior?"

I looked at her.

"How did you..."

"Arbitrator Raj'ah is a very powerful warrior with a vengeful heart. Since his family was brutally murdered by the badbloods, he hasn't been the same. When I saw what he did to those three oomans the night they tried to kidnapped you, Raj'ah's life has changed once more to become protective of you. He prayed to me and asked for my permission to make you as his lifemate."

I looked at her in astonished. Raj'ah wanted me as his lifemate all this time.

"Believe it or not, Alex." Paya explained.

"You were engaged since that night. When the time was right, Raj'ah would come and get you and bring you back to his home world, it was the worst time when those male oomans tried to murder you."

"I know, your grace." I said solemnly.

Paya saw me and placed her taloned hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her.

"If you wish to join your mate, I will grant your request." I smiled.

"With a little changes on your body." I looked at her in confusion.

"It's already been made, just say the word and I will send you back."

I looked at my body, it looked like I'm still human, except that my body has some dark green spots and my body color is a blue hue color, I saw claws on my hands and my feet, and on my head was the brown colored dreadlocks that reached down to my waist. I looked at Paya.

"Child you will live the same time as the Yautjas which is 1,000 years."

I nodded and watched Paya as the light appeared out of nowhere back to her body. I looked at Paya one more time as she used her hands and the bright light shined onto me.

I started to open my eyes slowly and steadily. I moved my fingers and my toes slowly waking them up. I saw much to my surprise that my sight is like the Yautjas. Fatal and Karezah looked at me and saw to their surprise, my new look. I can tell that they were even more surprised when they saw my body changed differently. I got up and looked at Fatal. He became more surprised as well as Karezah. I smelled and snarled as the second bad blood came charging and killing Karezah. I gasped and growled at the two bad bloods who looked at her differently.

"My my my..." They smirked.

"Lovely look for an Ooman..." I hissed at the two causing my small mandibles to flare out.

"What will the boss think of you now?" I activated my wrist gauntlets and fought the bad bloods.

For me, it was so easy with my new reflexes, sight and smell that I had never experience in my life as I took on the most hated creatures in Yautja history. After I defeated them, I activated my wrist blades and grabbed a knife and impaled the two, killing them instantly. I roared up in the sky for my kills and looked at Fatal who is watching me. I walked towards Karezah's dead body and trill in sadness. I looked around and spotted some teeth. Using my knife, I cut out the biggest teeth I could find, and used them as a trinket. I looked at Fatal and he nodded at me before I looked ahead and took off.


	40. Chapter 42

A few minutes after the light glowed through the valley, Lar'ja and three more guards turned around in confusion.

"What was going on?"

"We saw a bright light and here we are!" One of them said in confusion. Lar'ja looked and spotted Raj'ah tied up on the totem pillar, while Rai'eka is tied with her arms and feet spreading wide.

"Where were we?" Lar'ja asked sinsterly.

"Ah yes, torturing your twin sister."

With some finger motions, the three guards walked over to Rai'eka while trying to free herself. When one of the guards was about to come up to her, something blue came out of the bushes and hit a guard, killing him instantly. Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked around seeing the source of the blast.

"What was that?!" Lar'ja exclaimed.

The guards stopped what they are doing and charged at the source. Another blue thing blast by the trees and hit another guard, and another and another until there were five guards.

"You will pay for your crimes, Lar'ja.." A voice said in darkness as Lar'ja looked around until he found glowing eyes in the shadows.

"Come out and face me!"

Growling the figure came out of the shadows and landed on the ground. Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked at the figure in shock and in disbelief as they realized that the figure is Alex, only she has been changed somehow. she extended her wrist blades on both of her wrists.

"Well, well, well..." Lar'ja snarled evilly.

"I really love the new look, young Ooman."

"It's hybrid now." I hissed and looked at my opponents who are branding their wrist blades as well.

"Now young hybrid," Lar'ja said as he backed away.

"Prepare to die."

"Over my dead body you ugly motherfucker!"

Lar'ja roared at me for the insult and looked upon the two bad bloods.

"Kill the abomination."

The bad bloods walked towards me until I smirked evilly and slashed the bad bloods onto their mid section, slicing them in half. Lar'ja looked at me and grew frustrated as I walked up and released Rai'eka and Raj'ah who took me into his arms. Before neither one could say anything, I turned to Lar'ja and growled.

"You will never win, Lar'ja!"

"Is that a challenge?" Lar'ja asked.

"I challenge you to the death!"

Raj'ah and Rai'eka looked at each other and grabbed their weapons and charged at the remaining bad bloods and executed them swiftly. They looked at me circling around the bad blood King.

"You murdered innocent lives including me, Lar'ja." I growled.

"You will pay for that."

"The newly transformed hybrid wants to challenge a bad blood leader, not very Ooman of you, young one."

"Be silent! Just for that remark, I will show you no mercy!" I got to my battle stance and began to fight.

Lar'ja charged at me with his spear, but I was very quick to notice and dodged the attack by jumping in the air. Lar'ja turned around and looked at me growling at him. He ran towards me and we both clashed each other with their spears. Lar'ja secretly grabbed his knife and slashed me on my belly, causing me to scream in pain. I looked at him and growled. We continued to fight until they reached to the river where I kicked him hard enough in the groin and fell into the river, grabbing me with him. When we got up and took a breath of air, Lar'ja grabbed my neck, snarling at me.

"Prepare to join Cetanu you worthless freak!"

I was choking on some water when Lar'ja dipped my head into the water. I tried to hold my breath a little longer, but I was losing my breath very quickly. I was about to lose hope when I saw my family, Lily, and my Yautja friends including my mate Raj'ah. Those thoughts caused my confidence to soar so quickly that I grabbed my knife as and stabbed Lar'ja in the thighs really hard, causing him to let go of me, and I lifted my head back up to the surface, coughing and choking from both the water and air itself.

"Impressive you little bitch," Lar'ja growled at me.

Lar'ja was about to attack me again when all the sudden we heard a huge noise.

"Oh shit.." I noticed it immediately and swam to shore. I grabbed onto a branch while Lar'ja charged at me. It was when I noticed something coming closer to us that I immediately climbed out of the water and onto dry land. I panted and panted for breath, kneeling on the ground.

"You think this is over, you bitch?" Lar'ja growled as he swam towards the surface.

I was ready to fight Lar'ja when I saw something came closer to Lar'ja and out popped the most gigantic crocodile creature she has ever seen! I backed away from them and saw to my horror that it was after Lar'ja. I immediately backed away until I hit something hard. I looked up and it was Raj'ah. He pulled me close to him, covering my face while the giant crocodile gobbled him down in one gulp. Green blood smacked its lips before going back underwater. I looked up at Raj'ah and the others who smiled proudly at me.

"Let's go home."


	41. Chapter 43

They managed to override Lar'ja's ship before they took off the game preserve planet and went back to the Yautja planet. While the ship was on auto pilot, Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Fatal looked at me in confusion and awe about my new appearance.

"Alex..." Raj'ah asked me.

"How did you..."

I felt nervous. I don't know how to tell Raj'ah and the others about my transformation.

"When I died, my body was sent to Limbo and I saw...her."

The three were in shock, and bowed down and prayed to Paya before they got up. I continued on with the story.

"She transformed my body so that I can live like you guys and to become like you as well."

I can tell that Raj'ah was looking up and down at my body. My keen sense of smell caught his musk in the air. Before I can go on, Raj'ah immediately grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and quickly ran into a room nearby while I noticed Rai'eka and Fatal looking at each other, shaking their heads.

We were alone in the bedroom. He took a good look at me again and smirked.

"You like it?" I asked nervously.

Raj'ah let out a satisfaction trill at me, making me blush. He leaned back in bed while I took my top off, letting it fall freely causing Raj'ah to trill again before he got up and took me into his arms. He held onto me and looked at me.

"Are you sure? I know that you have been-"

"I am sure. Take me, my mighty Arbitrator."

We stripped each other until we are naked. He gently pushed me down on the bed while he joined me.

"I better get used to having this new body." I chuckled while Raj'ah caressed my body with gentle strokes.

"What are you waiting for?" I growled impatiently.

Raj'ah chuckled and began to go inside me. Oh fuck... This felt so different, yet It felt so good that I gripped on my mate's shoulders, scratching him very easily. Raj'ah thrusted very hard inside me that I scream in pleasure. "More..." I moaned. Raj'ah complied to my wishes and repeatedly thrusted inside of me.

We made love almost endlessly during the trip back home. One day, I was woken up by Raj'ah who is putting his armor on.

"We are home, my mate." I nodded and stretched my body.

"Grand Elder wishes to see you to present your case."

"What about..."

"They called Kai'ro in, but they are keeping it minimum until you get there to tell the council about Kai'ro's deeds."

I nodded, feeling braver than ever, yet very nervous of Cetanu's look when he sees me like this.

"I don't have.."

"Your clothes that Ju'dha made for you will do just fine." Raj'ah answered.

"But what about..." Raj'ah walked over to me, leaning his head over, brushing his mandibles over my forehead.

"They will be surprised, but when you mention what has happened to you, they will accept you."

Alex nodded nervously and got out of bed. I put on my clothes my mesh netting, and my armor before I put on my sandals and looked at Raj'ah, who is smiling at me.

"Beautiful. Come let's not keep Grand Cetanu waiting."

They got off the ramp where Grand Elder Cetanu were waiting for the heroes return.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah, I'm so glad you made it back along with Rai'eka, and Arbitrator Fatal...but where is the Ooman Alex?"

Raj'ah looked from behind him and saw me feeling very nervous. Raj'ah trilled for her softly as I stepped out from behind, causing the council, and the Grand Elder to become shock and murmured to one another, except for Kai'ro.

"If..if you don't like me like this..." I blabber on until Cetanu looked at me.

"Child, what happened to your human form?" He asked.

"I can explain it..."

I was on the urge of tears when I felt claws going under my chin and gently lifted my face up for him to see me.

"Come child, the council wishes to see you." I nodded nervously as we traveled to the stage where the clan leaders was there.

"Young Alex." Grand Elder Cetanu began as he sat down on a spiky throne made of teeth from his prey.

"Please tell us what happened."

I took a deep breath and let it out. I confessed everything since my kidnapping. I also confessed that Lar'ja is responsible for the murders of Clan Leader Ty'reke and Arbitrator My'ina, along with Raj'ah and Rai'eka's older brothers including Ju'dha.

"Lar'ja couldn't have selected these victims himself, someone among us turned in the family."

Kai'ro looked around while the others murmured to each other.

"I...I was...raped as well..." I said to the Grand Elder, who looked very angry.

"Alex, who did this?" Cetanu asked. I looked around and spotted Kai'ro staring at me as if he is going to kill me if I tell.

"It's him, Grand Elder, Clan leader Kai'ro."

Right away the guards grabbed Kai'ro and brought him forwards to Cetanu. I took off the wrist gauntlet from Jud'ha brought over to the Grand Elder and handed to him. He played over the recordings of Kai'ro communicating with Lar'ja about his father loving the twins more than he does and begins a plot. He ordered Lar'ja to kill his father, his stepmother, and his two older siblings, but Ju'dha escaped. Cetanu became angry when he learned that he wanted the Grand Elder to be assassinated so that he can take over the clan, but this attempt was prevented thanks to my intervention. Cetanu closed off the recordings and growled at Kai'ro.

"The sentence will be carried out, Kai'ro. Any last words?" Kai'ro looked at me and as he was about to charge at me when I used my foot and kicked him on the stage. Kai'ro growled in frustration and got up. I looked at him in my stance form.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into, you freak."

"And you are an ugly motherfucker." I responded without fear nor hesitation.

Kai'ro growled at that statement.

"You will rue the day that you insult my honor."

"Honor? Please, you have no honor. You assault me, murdered your own family. That, Kai'ro is a sign of a badblood. Oh yeah I forgot, you also planned to murder Grand Elder Cetanu for the throne until I interfered your plans."

Kai'ro roared in frustration and threw aside his cannon and his mask. I did the same thing and grabbed my knives.

"Alex.." Raj'ah was about to call out when Rai'eka held him back.

"Don't," Rai'eka explained.

"Alex needs this time to redeem herself."

Raj'ah looked at his sister and backed off. Me and Kai'ro circled around the stage until we charged at each other. I grabbed my knife and struck Kai'ro on the thigh causing him to back off. I placed my knife back into the holster and did a sumersault high kick at Kai'ro's face, causing him to fall to the ground. I grabbed my knife again ready to fight again when Kai'ro grabbed my ankle and pulled me down on the ground. I grunted in pain. Kai'ro grabbed my neck and punched my stomach until I couldn't breathe and tossed me on the ground. I rolled away until I was about to fall off the stage. I held onto the stages scraping the wood with my claws. I looked at Raj'ah, Rai'eka, And Fatal. They are there for me no matter what. Taking a deep breath, I placed my feet onto the board and kicked myself up until I was up in the air and immediately kicked Kai'ro in the neck. Kai'ro couldn't breathe for a moment until I spotted something from his neck. Blood. Kai'ro looked at me with a snarl and looked down at my sandals. They are equipped with hidden sandals. But how? I didn't have time to answer my question. I went up to Kai'ro and with my blades from my sandals. I stabbed Kai'ro in the stomach.

"That was for mistreating me." Kai'ro stumbled back in pain.

"This was for killing Raj'ah and Rai'eka's family."

A kick into the chest. Kai'ro was bleeding severely. I walked up and grabbed Kai'ro by the dreadlocks. I can hear him screech in pain.

"This..this is for raping me and hurting me severely."

I used my foot and stabbed Kai'ro's neck, twisting the blade really good until Kai'ro's screeching was silence. I saw his body become so limp that once I pulled the blade out of his neck. Kai'ro dropped onto the ground, dead. I panted very heavily and collapsed on the stage when Raj'ah rushed over to he and held me into his arms and gently purred for her. Her nerves calmed down as she looked at her Yautja lover.

"What about your body?" Cetanu asked.

"I...I was shot with a tranquilizer dart that was poisoned. It killed me instantly, and all the sudden I saw...her."

The others murmured in excitement while Cetanu screeched for everyone to settle down.

"Paya?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"She transformed my human body into a hybrid. Half human and half Yautja."

"Do you like it?" The Grand Elder asked.

"Yes honorable Elder." I smiled kneeling down on my knees with respect.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Rise, child."

I rose and looked at my mate and smiled.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah," he asked. "Why did you choose a Hybrid like Alex who was formerly a human as your mate?"

"I have known Alex since she was a young pup when I saved her from the ooman bad bloods. Since then I fell in love with her, Grand Elder." Raj'ah answered proudly.

"Very well, take good care of your mate, follow the honor code, as well as you, Alex."

"Yes honorable one." we said.

"Alex will participate in her first chiva. Which creature do you want to hunt?"

I thought for a moment or two and smiled.

"Oomans." I answered.

"They tried to kill me back on my homeplanet and I know where I can find those oomans who tried to murder me."

Cetanu looked at me and nodded.

"Very well. You have one week to be prepared."

"Yes Grand Elder." I bowed my head.

"Arbitrator Raj'ah, it is your responsibility to make sure that your mate is ready for this chiva."

Raj'ah bowed to him before Cetanu got up along with the council.

"Don't disappoint me."

Cetanu winked at the two and left with the council while the others left as well. Rai'eka turned to once Kai'ro's clan, grabbed his staff and raised it up in the air.

"I am your leader now, let's move out!"

The clan bellowed and roared in the sky as Rai'eka led the clan back home while Fatal followed.

I laughed and watched Raj'ah scooping me into his arms.

"Let's go home."

"Our home." I corrected.

Chuckling, Raj'ah carried me back to their dwelling to start their new lives as mates.


	42. Chapter 44

One week later...

I looked ahead at a rundown building somewhere in Asia. I watched through with my heat seeker mask. Feeling more confident, more motivated than ever. I watched the truck pulling in. There the men got into the truck and grabbed at what I saw the women, and children, cuffed and dirty. I growled at the sight,but I needed to be focused.

"You want revenge on those males who tried to kidnap you, tried to kill you. The plan is all set my love."

I can feel Raj'ah's whispers following through my ear, making me shiver with delight.

"Go."

I turned on my cloaking device and ran out into the desert. I ran to the nearest wall and stayed for awhile until the coast is clear and walked towards the two guards, slitting their throats before I entered the building. My chiva has begun.

While cloaked, I managed to pick up some of the guards' voice with my mask. Perfect plan. I smiled to myself and continued running inside the building. When the camera shifted towards me, I found a pillar to hide. As soon as the camera shifted somewhere else, I ran quickly as I could. I spent the last twenty minutes killing the guards, and took the important ones' heads before I moved on. I reached to the stairs when I used my navicomputer on my wrist and found the location of the victims. I went downstairs, slaughtering every single guard I came across with until I hit the dungeon and looked at the faces of the women and children, huddled up in fear. I was in shock. Never in my life I have seen so many faces. I noticed some of them are whispering to themselves in different languages. I looked around carefully and with my wrist blades, I swipe the lock, chopping it in half. The others looked at me and slowly began to walk out of their cell. Some bowed down and thanked me. At first I didn't understand what they were saying since most speaked spanish, and Asian as well. I bowed my head a little and told them to leave, while I was looking around. I scanned the area and looked around. I saw a wall, and I used my plasma gun and shot the wall, causing it to make a big hole.

"Go!" I told them and together they ran out of the building, leaving me scanning the area.

I used my navicomputer and navigated the building. I saw some humans, three of them are with two guards and one man.

'That must be the boss.' I thought.

I turned on invisibility cloak and dashed off.

The three women shook with fear as the man wearing white shirt and black pants leaned in bed smirking evilly.

"This will not hurt if you three only cooperate." A door opened and there was four men walking into the room with evil grins.

"I notice you are a friend to this girl we have been after, no?"

The woman came from behind from one of the women, it was Lily. She looked down in nervousness. I observed from the corner. She must have been kidnapped for sometime now.

'Me and my drinking habits.' She thought fearfully.

"Your friend was the one we have been wanting since I first saw her." Lily looked at the man.

"Why my best friend? Out of all the girls in world, why her?"

"Her father paid me to have her when she turned 7 years old. That's when I sent my men to get her so she can be my bride."

"You are fucking disgusting." Lily growled at him.

"That's business." The man told him.

"You on the other hand are a very good replacement since she died."

Lily was about to do something when she felt the blast hitting the wall. Lily jumped on the women and rushed them away from the wall.

"Aye caramba!" The man growled, calling for his guards.

All the sudden he heard some growls and clicks coming from the hole. The man looked at the hole and all the sudden the power went off, causing the women to scream and whimper in fear. All the sudden, the women heard some screams that they held onto each other. Lily looked and tried to see what it was until the lights turned on. The man looked fearfully at the four dead bodies, only four lost their heads. He looked at the creature standing before him. It looked human, but it wasn't human. He grabbed out his gun and aimed it at the creature before it reached for its mask, and took the hoses off slowly one by one. The man continued to watch the creature as it got the last hose off and started to take the mask off. The man watched when the creature finished taking the mask off and dropped it on the ground.

I watched the man looking at me with horror in his eyes. That got my adrenaline pumping already.

"What are you?" I growled at him.

"I was supposed to be yours until my Nrak'ytara came and got me."

Lily looked at me in horror and in confusion.

"Alex?" I turned and saw the women looking at me fearfully.

I used my hand and waved at them towards the hole. Lily and the others looked at me, got up and quickly ran off. I turned towards the man as he got up with a gun in his hand. I smirked and roared at him.

"You will pay for the crimes you committed against humanity."

He was about to take aim, when I used my wrist blades and impaled him through the chest, making him scream in agonizing pain. I used my shruiken and stabbed him in the heart until he breathed his last breath. I took the time to yank his head off and roared with victory before I put the head into my satchel, grabbed my mask, hooked it onto my face and took off. I saw Lily and the two women looking at me fearfully. We ran towards the hole in the wall. I mentioned the women to wait at the hole while I saw to the distance, more men coming. I pulled off my navicomputer and used the codes to type it in. I looked at Lily who came closer to me.

"Is that a bomb?" I nodded at her.

After I activated the bomb, me and Lily ran towards the hole with the two women in tow as we reached towards the ditch with the other survivors when the explosion occurred. We took cover just in time before the explosion subsided and I looked at the women and Lily before we got out of the hole and I saw some lights coming our way. I ran into the jungles and waited for Raj'ah's ship to come to life.

"Alex...please wait." I turned and spotted Lily who was running towards me.

"Please wait...what has happened to you?" I took off my mask, letting Lily see my appearance.

"You...I thought that you are dead?"

"No." I began.

"I almost died by those men, but I was saved by my mate."

"Mate?" Lily asked me, smiling.

"How I was this form, I died and was resurrected in another form as a hybrid." Lily smiled tearfully.

I looked at Lily before she looked back.

"How long do I have?"

"30 minutes." She said to me. "You can't leave me, Alex. Who am I going to hang out with? Who's gonna help me through rough times?"

I sighed. Lily will be pretty impossible to leave behind.

"I can't force you to stay with me..."

I looked at Lily and smiled tearfully before we heard some noises coming from the distance.

"You must go."

I looked at her and we both hugged each other tightly before I heard a trill in the distance. I looked and it was Raj'ah, waiting for me.

"He sounds like a good...whatever he is."

"Just call him Guardian."

I told her before we let go and I disappeared into the forest. I was about 5 feet away before I turned and saw Lily leaving the jungle. I smiled sadly before I ran towards the ship. I saw the ramp slanted down before I walked on board with the Yautja guards bowed down to me. I walked towards Clan Leader Rai'eka, Raj'ah and to the others showing everyone my trophies.

"You did well, young one." She commended me.

I smiled. The limit of ooman skulls was 5, and I managed to get all five skulls. Raj'ah and I walked back to the cleaning room. There is a small walk in tub with different tools. Raj'ah showed me how to clean out my kills by scooping out the brain and guts and thrown them into the trash bin. Next, he showed me how to wash the blood and the remains off of the skulls before I dried them off and polished them really good with a skull polisher and my skull is ready to be displayed. I did the rest on my own with my mate watching me. Once I was done with my skulls, we cleaned up our mess and burned the remains.

"You will have to hang up your skulls in my trophy room until we get home and I will have your area in my trophy room ready for your kills."

i nodded and smelled myself. I made a face.

"I might as well get cleaned up, I stink of Ooman blood."

We laughed and got into our room and went into the tub. Raj'ah grabbed a cloth and with gentle strokes, he cleaned me up. I can see the blood from my skin flowing into the water. The way Raj'ah purred, got me turned on completely. After we got cleaned up, Raj'ah carried me back to our room and placed me on the bed while he walked to the door and locked it before turning towards me. Before I know it, we made love like crazy! Later on I looked at him while he is sleeping. I smiled at him and laid my head down on his chest, hearing his heart beating. All the sudden, his heart beating made me feel very tired and I fell fast asleep.


	43. Chapter 45

Few weeks later...

I walked with Rai'eka as she took me to a big city market.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, Raj'ah want me to take you out shopping." Rai'eka explained.

"I know that, but why?"

"He wants to surprise you." I shook my head.

Since my transformation, Raj'ah has always been full of surprises. He and I made love almost every night since we got home from the game preserve planet. Damn, we're like animals! Earlier before my transformation, Raj'ah wants to take me into the temple so that we can be marked as life mates. As far as he told me that it's like a wedding back on my homeplanet. And after the ceremony, we go to another room in the temple and we mate in front of the Gods.

"Here." She showed me a beautiful purple dress that shined. I looked at it and smiled, it's very beautiful and elegant.

"Where's Raj'ah?"

"He is hunting with Scar and Fatal." Rai'eka answered.

I smiled. I can't wait to see him tonight. After we bought the dress and the shoes, we went home. The sun is still high and from the looks of Rai'eka, I needed to get groomed. I sometimes hate for someone to groom me. But I have to look nice for Raj'ah. After about an hour of being groomed by Rai'eka, I got in my dress and I looked at myself. I smiled to myself. I have changed a lot since I was brought to Yautja Prime. It wasn't easy with me being an ooman. But now thanks to Paya, I got a second chance to live, only to become a hybrid and to live longer as the Yautjas.

"You look beautiful." Rai'eka smiled at me.

I smiled at my new sister. Rai'eka has always been amazing to me. We both left her room and met up with Lex, who is pregnant and Heather who looks like she and Thwei had a wild night.

"You look beautiful, Alex." The girls said to me.

"Look at me? Look at you girls! You are glowing!"

The girls blushed at my statement.

"Let's get going!" Together the girls left the dwelling.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"You will see." Rai'eka giggled. I looked at Heather and Lex who are giggling to themselves. a few minutes later, we arrived at a really big building that is very old.

"Why are we at the temple?"

"Because we are becoming life mates." Raj'ah explained as he came out of the door with Fatal, Scar, and Thwei following him.

I looked at him and smiled. Raj'ah came forward in his armor and his cape. I can tell that his armor is shiny and polished. I looked at him with loving eyes.

"You look beautiful, Alex." Raj'ah took my hand and kissed it.

"Come, the High Priest is waiting for us." I smiled and together we walked into the temple where the High Priest is waiting for for the two.

"We only need the two, except for your own witnesses." The High Priest explained.

I looked at Rai'eka and smiled.

"I choose Rai'eka. You took me in and cared for me when I was brought on board after Raj'ah saved me for the second time."

"I choose Scar, my friend, and my brother." Rai'eka and Scar walked towards the two.

"Alright, you four follow me." The High Priest walked into the building.

"We'll keep an eye on your mate." Fatal and Thwei bang their chests. Alex turned at looked at her friends. She smiled, turned around and walked inside the temple with Raj'ah, Rai'eka, and Scar. The rest walked back to Raj'ah's dwelling.

"Thwei," Heather asked.

"Do you think that we can be lifemates?"

Thwei looked at Heather and smiled. "Of course."

"Paya has blessed us this day as we bring two different Yautja together. Only of course, Alex is a hybrid." I chuckled softly while the High Priest continued.

"Being Life mates is a never easy task. It takes a lot of work, love, and support. Do you have what it takes to stay life mates for all eternity?"

I looked at Raj'ah and he looked at me.

"I do, high priest." I answered proudly.

"I do too." Raj'ah smiled in pride.

The High Priest went behind the altar and grabbed a bone with some green blood.

"In my hand is the toe of the Kainde Ameda and in the bowl is Kainde Ameda blood. You two will mark each other as mates."

Raj'ah went first and grabbed the bone covered in blood from the bowl and went to my lower left shoulder and with a gentle graceful strokes, he drew his own symbol on it. He placed the bone back in the bowl while I grabbed the bone, and got some plenty of the blood. Carefully as I could, I went to Raj'ah's left shoulder and traced his symbol on his skin. I placed the bone back in the bowl while the High Priest came towards us.

"The Gods has blessed your Union, and will bless you on a beautiful family. I now pronounce you two lifemates."

Raj'ah and I turned to each other and held each other in our arms.

"If you two will follow me, I will show you where you two can mate as a sign of your devotion together."

I looked at Raj'ah and he encouraged me to follow the High Priest. I looked behind me and all I can see is Raj'ah.

"Rai'eka and Scar can't follow us." He explained.

I nodded my head and followed the High Priest where he lead us to a chamber. He opened the door and I looked in. The chamber looks so earthly. It has moss and water flowing along by the corner, and in the middle was a bed on a stone table. On the other side of the bed are candles that are lit. I watched as the High Priest chanted a prayer.

"He is chanting to Paya for us to have healthy pups and for our statuses as life mates to be eternal."

I smiled at my mate with loving eyes.

"Now that the ritual is complete, it is time." I felt nervous.

Will the High Priest be watching? I watched him walking past us and left the chamber.

"He will not watch us mate." Raj'ah explained.

"This is for the Gods to see." I was relieved.

I would feel embarrassed if the High Priest watched us mate.

"Come." Raj'ah said, holding his hand out for me.

I took his hand and we walked towards the bed. We both looked at each other, with our arms wrapped around each other. Raj'ah immediately undo the knot on my dress and I allowed my dress to fall into the floor leaving myself half naked except for my loincloth. I helped Raj'ah undo his armor, and his cape until he was in his loincloth. We kissed so passionately that I didn't notice that he carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down while he climbed up. Our musks started to take total on us and before I know it, passion took over us as he took our loincloths off. He surged inside of me so gentle yet so hard. While we made love, candles light glowed on our skins as we made love. Before I knew it I screeched and cried out in pleasure while I cummed so hard that I thought I was going to claw through Raj'ah's shoulders. I can feel Raj'ah thrusting inside of me so hard that he threw his head back and roared triumphantly. He breathed very heavily while I blacked out from all of the passion and pleasure that succumbed me.

Raj'ah looked down at his beautiful mate, he purred with joy. It never gets old for both of them. He gave her a kiss on the lips. He smelled every inch of her body. She smells so sweet since her transformation as a hybrid that he can no longer smell the full blooded human within her. While he looked at her lovingly, he can also smell another scent from her lower area. He was about to trill with excitement, but decided at the last minute to calm down. He laid down next to her, placing his taloned hand on her belly. Alex has conceived, she is pregnant with their first child. He is so thrilled that he was going to be a father that he wants to celebrate. But for now, he will hold onto his mate as sleep consumed him. By the time he woke up, he saw that Alex is still asleep. Chuckling, he began to trill at her, causing her to wake up.

"Hey..." His mate smiled at him.

"How do you feel?"

"So goooood..."

Raj'ah chuckled at her and he got up from his mate.

He put on his clothes and armor while I watched. Raj'ah looked at me and his lower mandibles flexed in and out, clicking. He loved watching me like this. He got onto the floor, picked up my clothes, my shoes and handed them to me. I put them on and I was about to get up when I felt lightheaded. Raj'ah took notice of that and immediately scooped me into his arms.

"Raj'ah," I whined.

"I can walk myself."

"Not in this condition." Raj'ah smiled and looked at his mate as she passed out in his arms.

Thrilling in satisfication, he walked out of the chamber with his mate in his arms. The High Priest looked upon the two lovers and can smell Raj'ah's scent along with another scent.

"Congratulations, Arbitrator Raj'ah." He whispered.

Raj'ah nodded in pride and left the temple. Arriving at the dwelling, Raj'ah walked in with his mate, sleeping in his arms. Thwei, Scar, Fatal, Rai'eka, Lex, and Heather were about to greet when Raj'ah looked at the males and snarled at them, causing Thwei, and Scar to protect their mates. Raj'ah walked past the group and went upstairs to his and Alex's room. He gently placed the sleeping hybrid down on the bed and watched her. To him, she is so beautiful and she will become a good mother to their pup. The thing is, he needs to break the news to Alex and letting her know that she is pregnant. He took one whiff of her pregnancy scent and quietly left their room. Arriving downstairs, Raj'ah looked at his best friends.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, my brother." Scar smiled.

"We know that Alex is having your child." Raj'ah looked at his family.

"Congratulations, Raj'ah." Everyone said, quietly.

"Thank you, all of you."

"We will back down if you and Alex walked together."

"I will try and calm down."

"Brother," Rai'eka walked towards him.

"You are going to be a father. It's normal for the males to be like this when the females are pregnant. You should be very proud."

"I am, I am proud to have a very strong mate like Alex."

"We should go." Scar said. "So that you can be the only one to tell Alex the news."

"Us too." Thwei said.

"Me too." Rai'eka said.

As the group exchanged their goodbyes and left the dwelling, Raj'ah decided to whip up some food for Alex. Excited to be the father, Raj'ah can't wait to tell the news to her right away.


	44. Chapter 46

I woke up after having a nice nap. I have never slept this great since a few weeks ago after I completed my first chiva. I rubbed my eyes and looked around and to my surprise we are back in our room. I remembered us mating, and I nearly fell onto the floor after we got dressed. I felt so tired, that I would of slept through out the day if I needed to. As I was getting up, my stomach started to hurt very badly that I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Man...what is happening? Maybe it's the stomach bug, but then again I have been on Yautja Prime for about 3-5 months. I got up and wiped my mouth away. I flushed the toilet-filled vomit and went back to my room. I decided to lay down. I heard the door open and I saw Raj'ah coming in with a tray of food, fruit. And a chalice of water. Oh shit...big mistake on his part, I got up, ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet again. Damn...what is happening to me? All the sudden I began to cry. I'm sick and my belly is hurting freakin bad.

"Alex?" I heard Raj'ah calling to me. I looked at him.

"Please...don't come near me..." I started to sniffle and breathing unevenly.

"I don't feel so good..."

Raj'ah came closer to me and purred for me. I started to calm down and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He gently wiped my tears away, and scooped me into his arms and carrying me into our room. He sat down on the bed with me on his lap.

"I know why you are like this." I looked at him in wonder yet in confusion at the same time.

"You are with child." I looked at him in shock. I looked at my belly.

"I can't be, I would be waiting for a least two months?!"

"No," Raj'ah said.

"For the females, they get pregnant right away."

"What about on the ship after my transformation?"

"For some reason," Raj'ah explained.

"You weren't with child after we mated since your transformation."

Well, it didn't matter to me, because I'm going to be a mother! I looked at him and smiled tearfully.

"It doesn't matter cause we are going to be parents!"

Raj'ah held me into his arms until all the sudden, I got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up again.

"That's something I got to get used to after all." I chuckled as I flushed the toilet.

Raj'ah helped me back to the room and helped me eat the food so that I can give nourishment for our baby. After I ate, Raj'ah placed the tray outside of our room. He walked over to our bed and held me into his arms. He placed his hands on my belly, gently stroking it.

"I want to name our son after my older cousin Erik."

"Perfect name." Raj'ah nodded.

"For a girl...I'm thinking...Le'ya?"

"I love it."

"It was my mother's."

"Perfect name for...yawn...our girl." Raj'ah chuckled.

"Sleep my love." Raj'ah began to purr until I feel asleep.

Our lives are going to change now that we are expecting our first child together. Not just mine or Raj'ah's, but ours. Our child will grow up to be a strong warrior just like us and will bring honor to our family. As I fell into a deep sleep, I knew that our adventure as expecting parents is just the beginning.


	45. Chapter 47

Back on earth...

At the bar in Denver, Lalaine finished making the drinks when she looked at the man and smiled. She remembers the same man who wants his favorite bartender, Alex to make him his favorite drink for the past few months before Alex died.

"I bet you want a Purple Rain?"

"Yes I do." He smiled, looking around the bar.

"Where's the nice bartender who makes the best Purple Rain?" Lalaine sighed.

"Alex died during the trip to the Bahamas. She went surfing and was killed by a shark from what her uncle told me."

The man sighed. "Im so sorry for your loss."

Lalaine got pretty teary and looked at the man.

"Would you like a Purple Rain?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, and also do you do performances here at the bar?"

"Of course." Lalaine smiled. "I will get your Purple Rain, and you can get setup for your performance, Mr...what is your name?"

"Prince." He smiled. Lalaine looked at him in shock.

"The Prince?! The one who sang Purple Rain, When Doves Cry, and starred in the movie about the song?! Alex loves that song and got inspired to make the drink!"

Lalaine shook his hand.

"I am Lalaine, owner of the Beat Bar. I'm such a huge fan!"

"Thank you." Prince smiled.

"Let me get your Purple Rain ready, plus it's on the house to honor Alex."

Prince smiled and waited for a few moments.

"Here you go, Prince. I hope that it's the same way as Alex made it."

Prince smiled and took a sip. He swallowed it for a moment and smiled.

"Exactly how Alex made it. Do you have the recipe?"

"I do, but I can't sell it. It's the last memory I have of my wonderful bartender." Lalaine sighed.

"I understand, Miss Lalaine. I will be getting ready for my performance."

After awhile several bar goers gathered around. Appears that a rumored guest named Prince has decided to come and perform.

"Good evening ladies and gents!" Lalaine called out.

"We have a special treat for you. I know that there was rumors going on about a celebrity coming here most nights and now he has decided to come and perform and of course get his favorite drink that our bartender, Alex has made. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Prince!"

The crowd roared as he came on stage with four more people coming up on stage.

"Hello everyone." Prince began as the crowd calmed down.

"As you guys know, I have been coming to the bar as a normal man. I met a wonderful girl who is not only sweet, kind, and polite but a wonderful friend. This song is dedicated to her: Alexia Carrasco aka Alex. I love you and rest in peace."

 **I never meant to cause you any sorrow**

 **I never meant to cause you any pain**

 **I only wanted to one time to see you laughing**

 **I only wanted to see you**

 **Laughing in the purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **I only wanted to see you**

 **Bathing in the purple rain**

Lalaine grabbed a photo of her and Alex and placed on the bar counter while listening to Prince.

 **I never wanted to be your weekend lover**

 **I only wanted to be some kind of friend**

 **Baby, I could never steal you from another**

 **It's such a shame our friendship had to end**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **I only wanted to see you**

 **Underneath the purple rain**

 **Honey, I know, I know**

 **I know times are changing**

 **It's time we all reach out**

 **For something new, that means you too**

The crowd got the lit candles from the table and got a plastic cup to protect themselves from the flame.

 **You say you want a leader**

 **But you can't seem to make up your mind**

 **I think you better close it**

 **And let me guide you to the purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **If you know what I'm singing about up here**

 **C'mon, raise your hand**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **I only want to see you**

 **Only want to see you**

 **In the purple rain**

While the music was going, Prince watched as everyone waved their hands in the air with candles and lighters in their hands. Lalaine looked at the picture frame and burst into tears.

"You are one hell of a bartender." She kissed the photo, and hugged it tightly and watched Prince perform.

Close to the end, Prince raised his glass while the bar goers and Lalaine raised their glasses.

"To Alex. One hell of a bartender, and the maker of the Purple Rain."

Everyone immediately drank from the glasses.

Meanwhile outside, a shadowy figure appeared from the rooftops, watched Prince performed. The figure uncloaked itself. It watched Prince performed a song.

"That's your favorite song, Alex?" I looked at my mate and smiled.

"My most favorite song, ever." Raj'ah placed his claws on my stomach gently. A tear streamed down my cheek.

"Funny that I am still alive while my friends down there think that I'm dead. Now..." I turned towards Raj'ah.

"I got you and our family to think about. Besides I got this song on my iPhone."

Raj'ah chuckled and hugged me gently while listening to the song on the rooftops of the apartment building. For me, the end is not necessarily the end, but a new beginning for us.

"Come." Raj'ah said after they saw Prince, Lalaine, and the bar goers make a toast to honor my 'memory'.


	46. Chapter 48

**Wow... Out of all the views of stories I released on the first day, Nyrak'tara is the one that takes the cake! Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for reading and posting comments(You know who you are!) Nyrak'tara broke the record of over 1,000 views in one day! As of today, Nyrak'tara has over 3,000 views!**

 **Also, I am currently fixing up my mistakes from the story so that it can be nice, crisp and clean.**

 **Iridescent will have a sequel coming out on June 12 of next year which is the Predator 30th anniversary franchise along with the never before released short story that is an alternate/delete scene of Kristen and Mar'ek learning of Dutch's past.**

 **Around the holidays, I hope to have a new laptop soon!**

 **For more updates and upcoming stories, please press the follow the author button, favorite story, and so on! Thank you again and until next time, happy reading!**

 **Mewgirl99**


	47. Chapter 49

10-8-16

OMG...Nrak'ytara has once again hit a milestone... 10,000 views in two months since the release date! I want to thank you readers as always from the bottom of my heart for taking time and reading this story! It took about a year to write, and to rewrite over and over until I got the plot, summary, story and ending the way I wanted.

This story is dedicated to the victims of human trafficking, victims of the Orlando Nightclub shooting, Prince, and to my uncle who died a few years ago.


	48. One year later

A year later and I gotten over 20,000 views! I'm so thankful for you giving my story a chance! I'm very grateful from the bottom of my heart that we ended up hitting the 20,000 mark before the story's anniversary on August 2nd. Ny'raktara may or may not have a sequel. But I will be able to work on correcting my mistakes in the story so that it can be clean and tidy, I am also thinking about a deleted scene between Alex and her human family after she and Raj'ah consummated their mating ritual and her pregnancy. But it won't be until maybe late in 2017, but I will keep you updated as soon as I can./span/p


	49. Announcements

Hey everyone!

First of all I want to say a VERY BIG THANK YOU to all of my viewers from around the world on reading my fanfiction stories! As Nrak'ytara gets close to 30,000 views, I just wanna say that I was very skeptical on releasing the story at first, but having the confidence I needed and to be positive, I released the story and I couldn't be more than surprised and proud that my story got over 1,000 views in one day, over 20,000 views in a year and now, almost at 30,000 views!

I got some news I wanna share with the world, i am getting married very soon so I will be EXTREMELY busy with the wedding planning that I am taking a hiatus on writing for a year. I am hoping to come back to writing with new stories that will be released sometime next year or on New Year's Day 2020.

As for Clarity, it is currently on hiatus for now but the story may be re written. But I will keep you guys updated on future fanfiction stories that I am publishing. As far as Iridescent goes it may have a sequel and a short prequel. Nrak'ytara will not have a sequel. Anyways from the bottom of my heart, Thank You so much for taking the time off of your day and read my fanfiction stories. I will be looking forward to a brand new beginning as I become a Mrs. But don't worry, my fanfiction pen name will and always will be Mewgirl99

Until next time,

Mewgirl99


	50. Chapter 50

Hello my readers!

Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow readers and viewers from around the world! I'm so thankful to YOU! You guys made my Fanfiction stories possible by reading and commenting on my following stories and with that, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you so much!

Starting December 1st, I will be rewriting Nyrak'tara and give it a crisp and clean cut fanfiction story!

Also I am currently working on a brand new Predator Fanfiction called: Anomaly. The story will have familiar faces from Nyrak'tara. Short plot will be released sometime in December.


End file.
